SMA
by Amethyst de Librae Beta
Summary: Un ataque a la mansión Parkinson, donde son secuestrados Draco Malfoy y su prometida. Ambos importantes miembros del SMA o Senado Mágico Aristocrático, ademas esta el pequeñísimo detalle de que Malfoy es nada mas y nada menos que un miembro del Wizengamot. Por ello la presión por encontrarlo se hace mas grande. ¿Quien mejor para buscarle que el mismísimo Harry Potter? Slash
1. Chapter 1

Harry estaba bajando de su Mustang… era el auto que normalmente llevaba cuando tenia que ir al trabajo, aunque si se lo dejaban a él. Prefería su motocicleta. Estaba llegando al Ministerio después de su descanso de 5 días.

Cuando estaba entrando a su oficina en el departamento de aurores…

_ Potter, el ministro quiere hablar contigo- le informo uno de sus compañeros. Will Preston con su chaqueta de cuero y sus jeans… su cabello largo y castaño recogido en una coleta.

Apagando su cigarrillo y preguntándose que había hecho ahora… Harry emprendió el camino a la oficina del ministro.

Cuando entro…

_ Le estaba esperando señor Potter- dijo el ministro desde atrás de su escritorio.

Harry entro y se sentó en una de las dos sillas ante el escritorio del ministro.

_ Hay una nueva misión que tengo para usted- dijo el ministro seriamente.

Harry sabía que debía ser una misión realmente importante para que el ministro en persona se la dijera en lugar de dejarle el expediente sobre el escritorio como acostumbraban a hacer.

Harry simplemente permaneció en silencio a la espera de que le dijeran que era lo que tenia que hacer.

_ La SMA… Sociedad Mágica Aristocrática estaba reunida en la mansión Parkinson.- le relato el ministro- Estaban planificando la celebración de Pascua que tendría lugar en la mansión Malfoy y a la que solo invitarían a las mas influyentes familias del mundo mágico, este evento tenia fines de reunir recursos para el Hospital San Mungo, pero parece que mientras estaban deliberando la mansión fue atacada por un grupo de desconocidos y dos de los miembros mas influyentes de la SMA fueron secuestrados. Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado pistas de valor y ninguno de los demás miembros de la SMA tienen una idea de porque han podido secuestrar a sus compañeros. Debido a la presión que recibimos por parte de la SMA y las familias sangre pura, debemos encontrarlos rápidamente, con esta misión no estamos jugando.

Harry se percato de la visible alteración del ministro, debía ser mucha la presión que estaba recibiendo y la verdad es que se hacia una idea. Sabía lo desagradables que podían ser las familias Sangre Pura. El recuerdo de Lucius Malfoy y su arrolladora influencia como miembro del consejo de padres en Hogwarts era más que suficiente testimonio de ello…

_ Necesitare la información, los testimonios, y tengo que visitar el lugar donde fue llevado a cabo el ataque… ¿Quiénes acudieron al llamado?- dijo Harry cambiando a modo profesional.

_ William Preston fue uno de los aurores que acudieron al llamado y creo que puede facilitarte la información necesaria y mostrarte el lugar del ataque.- dijo el ministro.

_ ¿Quiénes son los desaparecidos?- pregunto Harry.

_ Draco Malfoy e Isabela Visconti- dijo el ministro.- No queremos hacerlo de conocimiento público porque podríamos darle a conocer información valiosa a los secuestradores. De reprimir a los periodistas del Profeta nos estamos encargando nosotros y algunos de los miembros del SMA, bendito sea Merlín que uno de ellos es dueño del Profeta.

Harry anoto los nombres. No necesitaba una fotografía de Malfoy, pero si necesitaba una de la chica.

_ Es de vital importancia que encuentre sanos y salvos a ambos, especialmente al señor Malfoy- le dijo el ministro- No podemos permitirnos su perdida, como uno de los miembros del Wizengamot que es.

Harry se quedo como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría… aquello que había escuchado no podía ser cierto… simplemente no podía creérselo, la imagen de Malfoy preconcebida en su mente: un engreído gillipollas de mierda que no tenia pantalones y era un presumido de primera orden ademas de un malcriado que siempre quería sobresalir de los demás por su fortuna y disfrutaba en humillar a todo el mundo… recordaba las muchas veces que se había metido con su amigo Neville y su amiga Hermione, y ahora no podía creerse que Malfoy fuera un miembro del Wizengamot… simplemente le parecía tan inverosímil como escuchar que Neville anunciara su deseo de ser auror.

_ Creo que escuche mal señor- dijo Harry.

_ Dije que es de primordial importancia que encuentre al señor Malfoy no podemos permitirnos perder a un miembro del Wizengamot.

Harry simplemente estaba mas allá del aturdimiento, y es que jamás se hubiera imaginado a Malfoy en un puesto de tanto poder e importancia como ser miembro del Wizengamot, bien sabia que los magos y brujas que conformaban en Wizengamot eran de avanzada edad y eran unos de los mas inteligentes e influyentes del mundo mágico. No sabía que podía haber hecho Malfoy para pertenecer al Wizengamot pero definitivamente la comunidad mágica estaba cada vez empeorando más.

Prefirió limitarse a cumplir con su misión, ya cuando ese embrollo se resolviera podría encargarse de tomar medidas con respecto a Malfoy como un miembro del Wizengamot.

Una malhumorada Ginebra Weasley llevaba más de media hora esperando a su esposo en el Caldero Chorreante. Tenia una reunión dentro de una hora mas para audicionar a un nuevo equipo lo cierto es que había accedido a tomarse ese café por insistencia del mismo Harry. Que aun no quería llegar a divorciarse de ella, pero lo cierto es que Ginny estaba más que dispuesta. Porque ya no amaba a Harry… ¿Cómo amar a alguien si nunca esta en casa?

Lo cierto es que Harry era el tipo de persona que era indomable y jamás permanecía mucho tiempo sin acción, siempre era convocado a las misiones peligrosas porque tenía ese perfil. A pesar de tener familia Harry nunca ponía reparos en salir de misión apenas lo llamaban a la casa, ya fuera vía lechuza o por Red Flú. Y para Ginny no habían sido nada fáciles esas noches en vela preocupándose por Harry y rogando que volviera sano y salvo a casa, lidiando con su propia angustia y la de sus hijos. _Como si no tuviera suficiente para preocuparme-_piensa la pelirroja al recordar a sus padres viviendo solos en la Madriguera y con su salud cada vez más endeble debido a su avanzada edad.

Harry siempre le había hecho promesas. Una tras otra. Y con el tiempo ella había aprendido a no creerle demasiado. Quisiera o no, Harry estaba acabando con ella y Ginny no estaba dispuesta a seguir permitiéndolo. Lo que mas le preocupaba de esa separación eran sus hijos. Pero ya estaban en edad de asimilarlo, la que podría salir mas afectada era Lily.

Aunque Ginny no podía negar que pese a sus incontables ausencias, Harry era un muy buen padre, paciente como ninguno mientras explicaba las cosas. Siempre mostraba a los chicos el camino correcto sin intimidarlos ni golpearlos. Se mostraba comprensivo y apoyaba a los chicos en todo lo que quisieran y tenia que reconocer que el se había esforzado por estar presente en la vida de los chicos pese a su adicción al peligro. Pero con ella había sido diferente…

El poco tiempo que pasaba Harry en la casa estaba dedicado a sus hijos y no quedaba nada para Ginny.

Merlín sabía lo sola que se había sentido mientras lo esperaba y mas sola se sentía cuando Harry estaba en casa pero no pasaba el suficiente tiempo con ella.

Definitivamente tenia que hacerlo, si quería ser feliz tenía que hacerlo.

Había esperado una vida por Harry… cuando se había casado con él. Bien sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando pero Harry era así desde que lo había conocido, sin embargo en su felicidad había creído que con el tiempo Harry se tomaría las cosas con mas calma, que se dedicaría por completo a su familia… a ella… pero tristemente se había equivocado y había llegado a un extremo en que ya no podía llorar mas. Simplemente quedaba tomar acciones. Sabia que su separación causaría problemas a la familia pero en estos momentos deseaba ser egoísta y solo preocuparse por ella. Después de todo ella también tenía derecho a hacer su vida como le viniera en gana.

_Harry estaba en esos momentos con Will Preston, el auror que había acudido al llamado, cuando llegaron a la mansión Parkinson y bajaron del coche. La verja se abrió dejando ver a un minúsculo elfo domestico con un uniforme verde esmeralda.

_ ¿Se les ofrece a los señores?- quiso saber la criatura.

_ Tenemos que volver a examinar la escena del crimen- dijo William

_ La habitación ya ha sido restaurada a su estado anterior.- informo la criatura.

Harry contuvo sus ganas de lanzar una buena maldición, ¿a que clase de idiota se le ocurría reconstruir la escena de un crimen? Era obvio que al restaurar la habitación desvanecían la evidencia que podrían tener los aurores para trabajar, dificultándoles el trabajo enormemente.

William asintió simplemente y se marcho.

_ Sabia que esa mujer era idiota pero tampoco pensé que llegaría a estos extremos de idiotez- mascullo molesto.

_ Si, tampoco yo- dijo Harry- De todas maneras me imagino que están redactando el informe de cómo encontraron la escena del crimen, no será igual a haberla visto, pero al menos de algo me servirá.

_ De acuerdo, tengo que volver a la oficina, al parecer tengo que escoltar a una comisión de Control de Animales Mágicos.- dijo William desapareciendo.

Harry suspiro, al menos iba a tiempo a su reunión con Ginny.

Apareciendo en el Caldero Chorreante, la pelirroja estaba sentada en una de las mesas del fondo, tenía puesto su traje de falda y chaqueta por lo que Harry supo que iría a una reunión importante, seguramente quería audicionar a un nuevo equipo de Quiddicth o buscar algún trabajo.

_ Que bueno que hayas llegado a tiempo- comento Ginny dándole una mirada mientras ordenaba los papeles que había estado leyendo previamente.

_ No tenia nada que hacer en el Ministerio a esta hora- dijo Harry.

_ Bueno, pienso que esta reunión no es muy necesaria después de todo, ya te he dicho lo que quiero, quiero el divorcio y me parece que es lo más razonable.- dijo ella.

_ Pero yo aun te amo Ginny…- comenzó a decir.

_ No, no creo que tu me ames Harry, si me amaras hubieras intentado estar mas tiempo en casa conmigo, hubieras intentado ausentarte menos, no tengo quejas de ti como padre, de hecho creo que eres un buen padre dentro de lo que tu profesión te permite, pero no fuiste un buen esposo conmigo, no tienes idea de lo sola que me sentía, porque siempre que llegabas a casa tu tiempo estaba solo en los chicos y no quedaba nada para mi, siempre estaba sola preocupándome por ti cuando te ibas de misión, y cuando regresabas me sentía aun mas sola porque solo te dedicabas a cuidar de los niños… y no quedaba nada para mi, creo que también me merezco una vida Harry, y ya descubrí que esa vida no era contigo, aunque lo hice demasiado tarde.

Harry no podía rebatir lo que ella había dicho, ahora que se había dado cuenta de que la había dejado muy sola ya era demasiado tarde porque ella no pensaba ni por un segundo en regresar con el, al menos no como antes, quería divorciarse y seguir adelante y al ver sus ojos supo que nada de lo que le dijera conseguiría retenerla a su lado.

_ Si quieres el divorcio, te daré el divorcio.- dijo asintiendo, tranquilamente, aunque por dentro estaba desmoronándose, no quería perderla pero lo cierto es que ya la había perdido, esos ojos lo miraban acusadores, y simplemente no podía seguir manteniéndola a su lado si eso no era lo que ella quería, la amaba tanto que haría lo mejor para ella. Y si lo mejor para Ginny era que se divorciaran, el firmaría los papeles felizmente.

De hecho ella le extendió los papeles.

_ Los tengo conmigo de una vez, sabia que Hermione no seria capaz de entregártelos- dijo Ginny.

Harry simplemente asintió. Saco su pluma y firmo donde estaba indicado, para que Ginny finalmente tomara los papeles, le sonriera levemente y se marchara, dejándolo perdido en sus pensamientos…

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, los habían dejado en una habitación completamente oscura, se habían asegurado de encadenarles bien las manos y las piernas… y dejarlos completamente sin luz para que no pudieran ver nada.

Draco maldijo para sus adentros… Isabela debía de seguir aturdida porque no la escuchaba decir ni una sola palabra… tenia que actuar rápido, en esa oscuridad era imposible que hubieran dejado a alguien para que los vigilara por lo que simplemente se limito a tantear con la pierna para saber en que posición estaba Isabela.

Concentrando una mínima cantidad de magia creo una pequeña esfera de luz , pudo ver las cadenas en sus manos… vio además como el anillo familiar seguía refulgiendo en su dedo, no habían sido capaces de quitárselo, la única persona que podía quitarse ese anillo era el mismo, de manera consciente, sabia que solo tendría una oportunidad, primero tenia que sacar a Isabela de allí para que ella pudiera llevarse a Scorpius, tal como tenían planeado en caso de que algo sucediera… ya solo faltaban dos semanas para que saliera de vacaciones de verano.

Concentrando su energía las cadenas de sus manos se soltaron, se acerco a Isabela y le puso el anillo en la mano.

_ Llévame a la mansión Malfoy- susurro.

El anillo funcionaba como un traslador e inmediatamente Isabela desapareció ante sus ojos. Al menos ya sabia que su hijo estaría a salvo, todas las precauciones que pudiera tomar eran insuficientes cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Scorpius.

Harry ya se había enterado de la misteriosa reaparición de Isabela Visconti e iba camino a la mansión Malfoy a interrogar a la mujer, tenía que saber como es que había conseguido escapar de los secuestradores y si es que tenía alguna pista.

Tenia que avanzar con su trabajo además de que tenía un montón de cosas en las cuales pensar…

Al menos esa misión no era de esas que le permitían un momento de descuido y teniendo en cuenta como toda su vida personal se había ido a la mierda junto con su matrimonio, no podía mas que agradecer (algo reticente) que la misión ocupara todo su tiempo.

De hecho después de que se desocupara del trabajo tenia que ir a buscar sus cosas a la casa familiar, Ginny le había dejado unas cuantas cajas dispuestas para que pudiera empacar sus cosas. En teoría al salir el divorcio la casa era 50 % de el. Pero ya había dejado claro ese punto con ella, esa casa permanecería en propiedad de ella porque era parte de la herencia de los niños, a el no le resultaría difícil alquilar algún sitio.

Ginny le había dejado caer que se mudaría a la Madriguera con sus padres, pero el estaba seguro que a sus hijos no les sentarían bien todos esos cambios. En especial a Lily.

Finalmente llego a la imponente mansión de la familia Malfoy. Ubicada en las afueras de Nothing Hill era simplemente colosal.

Al verla Harry pensó que debía ser realmente fastidioso vivir en un sitio tan inmenso como ese. Y teniendo en cuenta que los Malfoy no eran una familia muy numerosa…

Solo pensaba que tener una casa de ese tamaño era para encerrar el ego.

Lucius Malfoy no había sido enviado a Azkaban, pero estaba en un arresto domiciliario. Apenas pusiera un pie fuera de su lujosa mansión seria enviado a Azkaban hasta que pasara a la otra vida. Por ello había sido su esposa Narcisa quien se había visto obligada a actuar en nombre de su marido en más de un evento social, aunque últimamente ese era un deber que había recaído en Draco Malfoy.

Como el estaba pendiente únicamente de su trabajo y de su familia… hacia mucho tiempo que no sabia del resto del mundo.

La época en que devoraba el Profeta a diario en busca de catástrofes rogando que no hubieran ocurrido a personas que el conocía, había pasado hacia mucho tiempo.

Las verjas se abrieron silenciosamente y el decidió dejar su automóvil afuera y acercarse a la mansión a pie, tuvo una vista de parte del magnifico jardín de los Malfoy, con la niebla, la espesa (aunque cuidada) y exuberante vegetación daba la impresión de encontrarse en una especie de lugar de ensueño…

Cuando finalmente llego a la parte frontal de la mansión un elfo domestico se apareció con un sonoro CRACK.

Los pavos reales que deambulaban alrededor de la majestuosa fuente de mármol se dispersaron rápidamente, seguramente nerviosos por el ruido.

_ Buenos días Señor, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

_ Soy el auror Potter. He sido asignado a investigar el secuestro de Draco Malfoy, por ello necesito interrogar a Isabela Visconti. He avisado de mi visita.- dijo.

_ Si gusta en acompañarme- dijo el elfo, las inmensas puertas se abrieron y Harry… con la sensación de entrar en territorio enemigo se puso en guardia inmediatamente, con expresión inescrutable.

El interior de la mansión Malfoy había sido redecorado desde la ultima vez que había estado allí… cuando tenia 17 años y había sido llevado a ese lugar para que Draco Malfoy les reconociera a el y sus amigos para luego ser entregados a Voldemort…

Había unos vitrales que debían de verse hermosos a la luz del sol… los muebles eran de color claro… y estaban tapizados de un material que debía ser piel… dejando atrás la sala principal el elfo lo guio a través de unos pasillos que debían calificar como escalofriantes, en especial por todos los retratos de rubios de ojos grises en diversas edades, pero todos ellos… hombres, mujeres, niños, con expresiones de fría superioridad.

Después de todo era la mansión Malfoy, la sala no había estado del todo mal, pero no debía olvidar que estaba.

_ La señora Visconti le esta esperando en el despacho. ¿Desea te, café?

_ No gracias- rechazo amablemente, después de todo el elfo no tenia la culpa de sus prejuicios hacia sus amos.

La criatura hizo una reverencia y le dejo en el estudio… el mobiliario a su opinión era demasiado recargado. Un retrato de un anciano que era increíblemente similar a Lucius y a Draco… (Por no decir que parecía gemelo del primero) le miro con un odio visceral mientras que con un revuelo de su capa abandonaba su cuadro.

Harry bufo, casi imperceptiblemente. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho a ese?

_ Mis disculpas- una voz femenina, amable se escucho desde una butaca que estaba girada hacia la única ventana abierta de la habitación.

Harry le estudio atentamente, tal como mostraba la fotografía Isabela Visconti era una mujer realmente atractiva, a pesar de que había estado llorando y por las ojeras que debía tener no había dormido…

El se limito a encogerse de hombros y sentarse cuando ella se lo indico en un gesto amable, si le preguntaban hubiera preferido mil veces reunirse con ella en otro lugar. Pero sabía que ella estaba segura en la mansión Malfoy.

_ Por mas que le he explicado al Lord Abraxas que sostendría una charla con usted en el despacho no lo había asimilado tan bien como pensé- dijo ella, tomando un poco de te y posando la taza en la mesa, con la mas absoluta elegancia.

_ No se preocupe- se apresuro a tranquilizarla.

_ Dígame. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señor Potter?

_ ¿Recuerda algún detalle de la reunión que sostuvo el SMA en la mansión Parkinson?

_ En parte si, es demasiado confuso.- dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo haciendo memoria.

_ No la presionare, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Alguien tenia algo contra usted o su prometido?- prosigue Harry.

_ No que yo lo sepa, Draco nunca me comento que hubiera alguien que deseara hacernos daño- dijo ella. Aunque por alguna razón Harry no se lo trago del todo, no podía hacer nada más que dejarlo pasar por el momento.

_ ¿Le importaría decirme como era el sitio donde la retenían?

_ No lo recuerdo, me aturdieron cuando estaba en el comedor de los Parkinson… recuerdo que estaba cerca de una de las ventanas, la más cercana a una estantería de porcelana. Y cuando desperté estaba tendida en el suelo del vestíbulo de la mansión Malfoy, con el anillo de Draco en mi mano- dijo-, enseñándole el susodicho anillo.

Harry no intento tocarlo, bastante sabia de ese tipo de prenda. Todas las familias sangre pura tenían alguna prenda que los identificara como pertenecientes a la misma los cuales tenían alguna especie de hechizo.

Aunque por el testimonio de Isabela ese anillo también serbia como traslador.

_ ¿Podría ver cual era el tema que estaban discutiendo cuando fueron atacados?- pregunto Harry.

Ella le tendió un folio…

Fue en ese momento que la puerta del estudio se abrió, distrayendo a Isabela y Harry, los cuales centraron su mirada en quien sea que los estuviera interrumpiendo.

No eran otros sino el matrimonio Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy con su expresión inescrutable, a su lado, su esposa Narcisa, pálida, ojerosa, con su porte intacto pero su mirada consumida por la angustia. La fría mirada de Lucius Malfoy se cruzo con la del auror en el brillo del más absoluto desagrado.

_ Vaya Potter, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Harry simplemente lo miro y correspondió al saludo. El ambiente en la habitación estaba más que tenso.

_ Nipsi ha dicho que el auror encargado de la investigación había venido a hablar con Isabela, supongo que es usted- Harry jamás pensó, que Narcisa Malfoy se referiría a el como "usted". Aun recordaba cual había sido la expresión de su rostro en aquel partido del Mundial, cuando estaba en su cuarto año en Hogwarts… como si tuviera algo justo debajo de su nariz que oliera a demonios…

Aunque a ella le debía la vida, en cierta manera. Y de estar en su situación se estuviese volviendo loco. Perder a un hijo era lo peor.

Harry se limito a asentir.

Narcisa Malfoy se adelanto y tomo asiento en un sofá que estaba frente a la ventana, de manera que pudiera ver tanto a Isabela como a Harry. Lucius Malfoy tomo asiento a su lado, con su expresión imperturbable.

_ Isabela querida- Narcisa llamo la atención de la mujer- Scorpius no tardara en llegar por la Red Flu. Por favor acompáñame a recibirle.

Las dos mujeres abandonaron la habitación después de dedicarle educados gestos de despedida al auror…

Y cuando la puerta se cerro, podría decirse que estar en aquel despacho se hizo realmente asfixiante…

Harry examinaba los documentos que Isabela le había facilitado, pensando que de aquello no iba a sacar nada, no eran mas que planes para lo que prometía ser otra sosa e inaguantable reunión de magos y brujas elitistas con pésimo gusto para vestir y las carteras tan abultadas como sus egos.

Aunque admitía que si por cada invitado donaban al menos unos 500 galeones para realizar mejoras en San Mungo bien que valía la pena.

_ Potter- la voz fría de Lucius Malfoy interrumpió sus cavilaciones. El mago había sacado lo que al parecer era un fajo de cartas.

Harry lo acepto, algo dubitativo.

_ Uno de nuestros elfos las encontró escondidas en la habitación de Draco. Todas ellas son amenazas.

Justo cuando pensó que no obtendría nada de su visita a la mansión Malfoy, se le presentaban aquellas cartas que eran una manera de comenzar el caso… aunque nunca pensó que tendría que agradecerle algo a Lucius Malfoy.

Seguramente era su manera de colaborar. Después de todo era su hijo el que había sido secuestrado.

Harry se puso en pie, en ese mismo momento apareció uno de los elfos de los Malfoy.

_ Nipsi le guiara a la salida, señor- dijo la criatura, Harry supuso que era una elfina por el tono de su voz.

Harry siguió a la diminuta elfina a través del mismo camino que había recorrido, solo que ahora le daba la impresión de que los retratos le miraban con mas mala leche que cuando había pasado por primera vez, al llegar al vestíbulo… una escena se desplego ante sus ojos.

Isabela abrazaba firmemente a un joven rubio, ese debía ser Scorpius. Tendría unos 15 años por lo que Harry pudo deducir, y era la viva imagen de su padre.

A poca distancia estaban Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy…

Harry siguió a la elfina a la salida, sintiéndose como un intruso.

_ Espere- la voz del muchacho le detuvo en su camino a la salida.

Se dio la vuelta.

El joven Malfoy se había liberado del abrazo de su madre. Y lo estudiaba con sus ojos grises.

_ ¿Es usted el auror asignado al caso de mi padre?

Harry simplemente asintió.

Para su sorpresa, y seguramente para la de todos los demás habitantes de la casa… el menor de los Malfoy le dedico una leve sonrisa.

_ Entonces, no tengo duda de que mi padre regresara a casa. Después de todo Albus no es propenso a mentir cuando dice, que su papa es un gran auror.

Y después de dedicarle esas palabras, el joven Malfoy levito su baúl y emprendió el ascenso de las colosales escaleras.

Y Harry, recuperándose de la impresión, salió de la mansión. Tenía mucho que hacer.


	2. El comienzo de la Investigacion

_Bueno en esta ocasión el capitulo será mas largo, en el otro solo estoy haciendo el introductorio a la vida de los personajes y aquí es comenzaran a verse mas cosas. Por ejemplo que a pesar de que prometo un Harry/Draco, la primera pareja que conocerán es la que forman sus hijos ;) Me disculpo por los errores en el anterior._

_No pude resistirme y es que moría por poner a estos dos juntos Muchas gracias a todos los que leen. Y mi más sincero agradecimiento a _YASNyoko1 y DeathEaterBlood

_Feliz Navidad a Todos_

* * *

El comienzo de la Investigación

Un buen rato después de haber abandonado la mansión Malfoy, mas concretamente en su oficina, Harry aun no se podía creer lo que había pasado allí. Y la cara de Lucius Malfoy le había dado a entender que aquello no le había gustado nada. Sentado en su escritorio estaba tratando de que lo poco que había podido conseguir hasta ahora sobre el caso le proporcionara al menos una pequeña pista para empezar…

Las cartas que le había entregado Lucius Malfoy sin duda sugerían que había un individuo o varios que estaban planeando un atentado contra Malfoy. A Harry le extrañaba que el rubio no hubiera montado todo un espectáculo de eso y hubiera exigido al Ministerio que le pusieran escolta.

De hecho, no había sabido nada de la vida del rubio desde que la guerra había terminado. Y la última vez que lo había sido cuando Albus fue por primera vez a Hogwarts, en el andén mientras ambos despedían a sus hijos. De hecho recordaba como Ron había instado a Rose a que demostrara que era muchísimo mas inteligente que Scorpius Malfoy si no quería ser desheredada.

Aquello le causo mucha gracia…

Fue cuando se percato de que alguien estaba acercándose precisamente a su cubículo y cerro el folio del caso, instintivamente. Antes de darse cuenta de que era Hermione.

_ Hola- saludo ella con una sonrisa leve, llevaba un vaso de café, traje de falda y chaqueta de un tono verde claro, su inseparable maletín y su cabello alisado le caía hasta mas allá de la baja espalda.

_ Hola- le sonrió- ¿Qué has venido a hacer en el Departamento de Aurores?

_ Una no puede venir a saludar a su mejor amigo- dijo ella con un falso gesto de afectación- Vine a dejarle un poco de café a Ron. Y como supuse que tu ya tenias, solo me pase con la excusa de saludarte.

_ ¿Ya no tienes mas trabajo?- pregunto Harry algo escéptico. Y es que sabia que el despacho de Hermione siempre estaba abarrotado de gente, no era para menos. La chica era con mucho la mejor abogada defensora. Trabajaba como defensora publica y se ponía a disposición de las personas de escasos recursos aunque de vez en cuando aceptaba casos en los que le daban cierta remuneración. Esa pasión que tenia por defender los derechos ajenos la hacia una contrincante temible en un juicio.

Más de una vez Ron había expresado su preocupación. Y es que la chica se había hecho unos cuantos enemigos a la vez que se había granjeado mucho agradecimiento y amistades.

_ ¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo ella- Hoy llegan los chicos de Hogwarts y quiero ir a recogerlos al anden, podemos decir que hoy me las arregle para escaparme.

_Cierto-_ pensó Harry recordando su propia mañana en la mansión Malfoy.

_ Entonces… ¿Cómo enfrentas la idea de que Malfoy sea un miembro del Wizengamot?- dijo Hermione sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Abrió la boca con sorpresa, la cerro… la volvió a abrir.

¿Acaso el único que ignoraba que Malfoy era miembro del Wizengamot era el?

_ Mal, realmente.- dijo Harry sin querer ocultar ni un atisbo de la verdad.

_ Supuse que reaccionarias de esa manera, aunque en realidad no es tan terrible- dijo ella… Harry se dio cuenta del tono de reticencia con que lo había dicho… pero aun así…

La miro, como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

_ ¡No me mires así!- repuso ella agresivamente, para seguir con tono mas calmado- No has tenido idea de lo que ha hecho en estos años, es mas no creo que te hubieras interesado en lo mas mínimo por saberlo si no te hubieran asignado a buscarle.

_ ¿Y tu como sabes…?- Harry estaba sorprendido de lo bien informada que estaba su amiga, se suponía que ese caso estaba siendo tratado con el mas estricto de los secretos.

Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona.

_ Supongo que son consecuencias de tener una secretaria cotilla que es la mejor amiga de la asistente de Malfoy- dijo.

_ Eso aun no explica porque lo estas defendiendo.- dijo Harry, no iba a olvidarse de que su amiga lo había defendido, con sus reticencias, pero lo había hecho.

_ No te voy a mentir, Malfoy es con mucho… uno de los mejores miembros de los que el Wizengamot dispone. Se ha hecho de grandes enemigos por defender los derechos de la gente. Y simplemente tendrías que verlo en las reuniones o en los juicios y créeme que estarías de acuerdo conmigo.

Vale… eso viniendo de Hermione era demasiado, quizá tenia que darle el beneficio de la duda. Lo cierto es que desde que se había enterado que Malfoy era miembro del Wizengamot había predominado la imagen que tenia del rubio… la de un gilipollas prepotente que solo estaba pendiente de conseguir sus propios beneficios… pero con el tiempo la gente cambia… ¿Por qué el iba a ser diferente?

_ ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?- pregunto, y ante la mirada algo confusa de Hermione… le aclaro- Que Malfoy es miembro del Wizengamot.

_ Prácticamente desde su nombramiento.- reconoció ella- Y al principio créeme que estaba inclusive peor que tu. Fui a ver a cuanto miembro del Wizengamot pude para disuadirlos de aceptarle. Fui a ver al Ministro… Simplemente no podía aceptar que justamente _el _tuviera una posición así. Al igual que tu solo pensaba en que un gilipollas iba a echar abajo el sistema legal por el que tanto había trabajado. Lo cierto es que me recordó a la injusticia de Lucius Malfoy como miembro del Consejo Escolar. En fin, no importo cuanto jaleo cause, nadie me hizo caso. Luego me llego un caso que tendría que ser juzgado por el Wizengamot en pleno… estaba defendiendo a un chico que había sido mordido por Greyback y en su primera luna llena había devastado una aldea completa… tenia la mayoría de edad apenas cumplida y… simplemente me recordó a Lupin y me enterneció por alguna extraña razón- Harry escuchaba con atención a su amiga- mi contraparte como fiscal era Umbridge. ¡Esa mujer sabe de Leyes lo que yo se de moda!- Harry tuvo que reírse ante ese exabrupto y la expresión fiera de su amiga, ella continuo con tono mas calmado- los votos estaban igualados pero luego ella comenzó a decir chorradas, que enviar a ese chico a Azkaban seria un ejemplo para todos los de su clase… que tenían que tener mano dura con todas esas "criaturas repugnantes" y demostrarlas que los magos eran quienes tenían el mando… y entonces… Malfoy se ha levantado y dirigiéndose a toda la sala dijo: "Dolores con el debido respeto. Mis colegas y yo hemos venido a esta audiencia a escuchar las evidencias de manera objetiva que vinculen a este chico con el hecho. Al menos en mi caso, no se el de los demás, no he venido a escuchar ideologías racistas. Aclarado el punto. El reglamento provee a cada parte media hora para exponer su criterio. Y llevo al menos una hora escuchándote sin nombrar evidencia solida. Mi voto es a favor de la absolución del acusado con la condición de que sea debidamente instruido para evitar futuros percances, dada su condición. Lamento si me he extendido u ofendido a alguien. Sra. Weasley, puede proceder con la presentación de la defensa".

Harry la miro… sin podérselo creer.

_ La cara que puso Umbridge después de eso… fue como si se hubiera tragado dos sapos- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa bien amplia- Y al final solo hubo 5 votos a favor de condenar a ese chico. Parecía que después de la intervención de Malfoy todo había quedado dicho.

_ No puedo creer que sea el mismo Malfoy- admitió Harry.

_Yo tampoco podía hacerlo. Después de eso quede como flipando en colores. Pero rápidamente expuse la defensa… trate de no explayarme mucho porque en realidad la tenia fácil para rebatir toda la monserga de esa tipa. Y unos cuantos colegas me han dicho que todos los juicios en los que participa Malfoy se pueden contar con que no se van a pisotear los derechos a nadie. Además… los proyectos de leyes en los que ha colaborado y los que ha presentado el mismo. Todos son para la mejora de las condiciones de vida de los licántropos, los vampiros, las banshee… y también para los exonerados. Y es muy hábil negociando con los duendes, si hay alguien que obtiene resultados con ellos, es el.

_ ¿De casualidad se involucro Malfoy en ese escándalo sobre las propiedades no devueltas?- pregunto Harry.

Y es que a raíz de la guerra o mientras duro la misma, unos cuantos mortifagos habían dejado grandes propiedades y cuentas bancarias con sumas exorbitantes y el Ministerio se había adueñado de ellas para "darlas un buen uso". Cabe destacar el pequeñísimo detalle de que el Ministerio Mágico estaba rozando la quiebra por las pérdidas materiales y los muchos gastos que suponía combatir a Voldemort.

En cuanto la guerra termino y los que habían huido del país habían regresado… (Entre ellos los familiares de los mortifagos) había empezado la pelea legal por las propiedades que el Ministerio había "robado". Y muchas de las familias sangre pura se habían unido para ello, por cierto la mayoría de ellos serian felices si el Ministerio estuviera cocinándose en el mismísimo infierno.

Entre las familias afectadas figuraban: Los Crabbe, Los Goyle, Los Parkinson… y los Malfoy. Entre muchas otras.

Hermione se limito a asentir.

_ Se dice que el SMA se fundo como una alianza de los sangre pura para conseguir que les devolvieran sus propiedades. Aunque luego también realizaban actividades en beneficio de los más necesitados, especialmente los exonerados.- le informo Hermione.

_ Pero cuando los atacaron estaban discutiendo una recaudación de fondos para el San Mungo. Es bien sabido que en San Mungo hay múltiples denuncias de maltrato a los exonerados, incluso varias muertes que aun no se aclaran.- dijo Harry, confuso. Si la SMA se había fundado para joderle la existencia al Ministerio, más bien le estaban facilitando el trabajo invirtiendo dinero en San Mungo.

Hermione bufo…

_ Es obvio que no pueden irse de frente contra el Ministerio, Harry. Lo están haciendo al mas puro estilo de los Slytherin, esa donación no esta destinada a reparar el hospital al completo, como se puede creer. No es más que una colecta de dinero para ir comprando poco a poco las acciones. Piensa en esto: Los que realizan donaciones para la reparación de un bien publico/privado pasan a ser accionistas. Tienen poder de decisión en el funcionamiento interno del hospital. O al menos eso es lo que establece la legislación. A menos que la hayan cambiado sin que yo lo sepa.

_ Y mientras mas dinero donen…- Harry al fin lo había pillado.

_ Mas influencia tienen.- le confirmo Hermione.- Aunque me huele que también quieren construir un hospital. Aunque eso no ha llegado a la voz publica y es solo un rumor que esta circulando entre su gente mas allegada.

_ ¿Y así me dices que no son de temer?- bufo el chico.

Ella asintió.

_ El líder de la SMA es Malfoy. Y ya se ha quedado mas que demostrado que el no hará nada que perjudique a la comunidad mágica. Siempre busca soluciones que no afecten a nadie. No por nada ha llegado a ser miembro del Wizengamot teniendo en cuenta que tiene menos de la treintena… y todos los miembros del Wizengamot ya pasan los 100 años o les falta nada para alcanzarlos.

Esa mañana, en lo menos que había pensado era en Ginny, o en su divorcio. Esa investigación había llegado en buen momento para salvarle de emborracharse en cualquier pub de mala muerte…

Que ironía… que buscar a Malfoy le salvara de irse a poner como una cuba porque su esposa lo había dejado…

Aquello solo lo hubiera creído posible como una de las "predicciones" de Trelawney. Pero sin embargo, era muy real.

Esa conversación con Hermione fue mas útil de lo que pensó… de hecho sabía muchas mas cosas del rubio por Hermione, que por el informe que le habían dado para que comenzara la investigación. Y ya tenia por donde comenzar a buscar sospechosos.

En el tren, mas concretamente en uno de los cubículos estaban reunidos James, su novia Caroline, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Victoire.

Y un silencioso y malhumorado Albus.

Estaba furioso con su hermano James como nunca lo había estado. Le repateaba que su hermano mayor se metiera con sus compañeros de casa. Y es que James era el "niño dorado" de Gyffindor.

Todos los compañeros de casa de Albus lo odiaban, y no sin razón. Porque al parecer el deporte de James y su pandilla era andar molestando a los Slytherin.

Y en particular a uno de ellos, Scorpius Malfoy. El mejor amigo de Albus y compañero de curso.

Más de una vez en la sala común de las serpientes se escuchaba dicho entre dientes y como si fuera una palabrota "Potter", sabía que solo se referían a su hermano… pero ¡Joder, que también era su apellido! Había llegado a un punto en que consideraba seriamente cambiarse el apellido.

Pero no había a donde correr. Su otro apellido era Weasley.

Y aunque su primo Fred no era tan gilipollas, también hacia alguna de las suyas.

Por lo menos nadie de su casa le echaba la culpa a Al de lo que hacían su primo y su hermano. Pero era obvio que toda la casa de Slytherin celebraría en grande el día que esos dos se largaran o _mejor aun, _los expulsaran.

Y teniendo en cuenta que la profesora McGonagall estaba hasta la madre de ese par… Albus veía muy probable que los expulsara de un momento a otro.

Había vivido 5 años en Hogwarts con eso asimilado, de hecho no le importaba en lo mas mínimo porque así como eran los quería… a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con muchas de las cosas que ellos hacían…

Pero ese día… James realmente se había pasado.

POV Albus

_Paseaba tranquilamente por los alrededores del lago, dándole una mirada a las ventanas resplandecientes y el perfil altivo y a la vez cálido del castillo. Llevaba un buen rato esperando a Scorpius._

_Pero teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente se marcharían cada quien a su casa y el rubio era prefecto… debía tener unas cuantas cosas que hacer._

_Una de las cualidades innegables de Scorpius era una increíble responsabilidad sumada a su inteligencia. Y además parecía agradarles a todos instantáneamente, nunca tenía problemas con nadie de su casa y se había granjeado el aprecio de los profesores._

_Aunque era un cantar muy distinto con muchas otras personas…_

_Los que habían perdido familiares en la guerra e incluso la propia familia de Albus… eran hostiles e hirientes con Scorpius, le lanzaban insultos, trataban de golpearlo y le lanzaban maldiciones cuando se lo cruzaban, le daban mil comentarios hirientes._

_Eso a el le enfadaba porque era su amigo, y a pesar de que Scorpius se lo tomaba con entereza y la cabeza bien en alto… como todo un Malfoy según sus propias palabras. Eso no respondía la pregunta del millón de dólares… ¿Con que derecho iba esa panda de gilipollas a discriminar a los que eran como Scorpius?_

_ A el no dejaba de enfadarle. Y es que sabia que por mas que Scorpius mantuviera la cabeza en alto, por mas que no les prestara atención a sus gilipolleces, si que le afectaba._

_Solo que el rubio había sido capaz de mejorar su tolerancia a las putadas con el paso de los años._

_Lo recordaba en primero y segundo año… durante el día encajaba los insultos y demás con suma entereza, solo en algunas ocasiones y contados segundos dejaba entrever lo mucho que le dolía._

_Fue una noche que Albus no podía dormir, que se incorporo en la cama y se percato que Scorpius no estaba en la suya… con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros de habitación, se levanto. Era muy raro que Scorpius estuviera levantado a esas horas y no se imaginaba con que propósito. El rubio era muy responsable con sus tareas y siempre se las arreglaba para terminarlas en las tardes y luego irse a dormir temprano._

_Y Scorpius no era de los que salían de noche a hacer travesuras._

_Fue cuando se percato de la figura encogida en una de las butacas mas cercanas al otro extremo de la sala común, cerca de una de las ventanas, casi como si la persona que estuviera allí sentada, sintiera deseos de desaparecer o de que nadie la viera._

_Silencioso para que no se percataran de su presencia, Albus se acerco lentamente, y a medida que lo hacia pudo escuchar perfectamente los leves sollozos… el inconfundible cabello rubio platino termino por identificar a Scorpius… el chico estaba encogido en la butaca, su cuerpo tembloroso… _

_Solo atino a quedarse allí, paralizado. Los temblores lejos de detenerse se hacían mas fuertes… pero Scorpius levanto la vista, sus ojos grises, que ahora parecían plata derretida y su rostro generalmente pálido siendo recorrido por caminos de lagrimas y ligeramente sonrojado… fue lo que finalmente lo hizo enfurecer… no se cuestiono ni un segundo la furia que sentía bullendo en su interior como la lava… solo sabia que quería coger al que lo había hecho llorar y cocerlo a maldiciones._

__ Se que estas ahí Al- la voz de Scorpius sonó débil y pastosa._

__ ¿Por qué lloras?- soltó a bocajarro antes de poder detenerse._

__ ¿Por qué todos me odian?- el rubio contesto con otra pregunta, y lo dijo con tal dolor y desesperación…_

__ ¡Eh Al! Lamento haberte hecho esperar- Scorpius había llegado finalmente a la orilla del lago, se veía que había estado corriendo._

__No importa- repuso Albus- Supongo que debes estar ocupado._

__ Supones bien. ¡No te imaginas la que se han montado en la sala común!- lo dijo en un tono resignado._

__ ¿De nuevo se han caído a maldiciones?- pregunto, incrédulo. Por esos días al parecer había algo en el aire que hacia que la gente se cabreara el doble que en los días normales. Y es que en su sala común y más concretamente en su casa, la gente no arreglaba las cosas con maldiciones._

_Scorpius simplemente asintió…_

_El sonido de risas y un grupo más o menos bullicioso interrumpió la conversación de los dos amigos. Y es que los Gryffindor de séptimo año… mas concretamente los miembros del equipo de la casa de los leones estaban acercándose._

_Y a los dos Slytherin no les daba tiempo de salir de ahí para no topárselos…_

_Venían hablando de algo, muy animados._

__ ¿Quién ha visto El Profeta de esta mañana?- dijo Caroline, la novia de James._

__ Yo no leo esa mierda- James odiaba al periódico, en realidad todos los miembros de la familia Potter-Weasley odiaban ese malparido periódico de los 5 infiernos. Pero había que mantenerse informado y no todo lo que ponían en el eran mentiras._

_Los demás miembros del equipo si se tomaron la pregunta de Caroline con un poco más de calma._

__Lo mas relevante que leí fue que secuestraron al cabron de Malfoy y a su mujercita- uno de los golpeadores uno el tono desdeñoso…_

_Albus le dio una mirada de reojo a Scorpius… y con ver esos ojos supo que estaba furioso en toda la expresión de la palabra._

_James iba a decir algo pero… los vio._

__ ¡Pero si es mi hermanito!- ese fue el saludo que le dirigió en tono burlón. _

_Albus encajo la mandíbula y se limito a dedicarle un gesto de saludo a su hermano._

__ Sigues teniendo un pésimo gusto para la compañía- tercio James, en un tono reprobatorio que no tenia nada que envidiarle al de su tío Ron y al de su madre.- Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que te alejes de… eso._

_Y allí Albus se enfureció también… ¿De que mierda estaba puesto James? No le extrañaba que se hubiera echado 3 botellas de hidromiel de Rosmerta._

__ Yo soy perfectamente libre de escoger con quien quiero estar. Mira que yo no te digo nada cuando te paseas por el colegio con un par de gorilas y una prostituta- el tono de Albus fue perfectamente frio y su mirada, desafiante._

__ ¡James!- chillo Caroline furiosa, con la varita en la mano apuntando a Albus- ¡¿Vas a dejarle que me insulte así?!_

_James no parecía molesto, si no más bien divertido. Le dio una mirada enojada a la chica y dijo._

__ Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi hermano._

_La chica con un mohín de contrariedad en su rostro de delicadas facciones aunque bajo la varita con reticencia._

_Scorpius, que mantenía la expresión neutra comenzó a caminar rodeando a los Gryffindor, seguramente para marcharse del lugar sin que hubiera mayores percances… Al sabia que Scorpius siempre trataba de evitar a James y a Fred era por el._

__ ¿Nos dejas tan pronto, Malfoy?- uno de los golpeadores del equipo les cerro el paso… Albus no recordaba ni su nombre. _

_Dejándose de consideraciones saco la varita._

__Albus- Scorpius lo dijo calmadamente pero era claro que no era una petición. Le estaba dejando bien en claro que no quería problemas._

_Con gesto resignado bajo la varita… y se dio cuenta de la furia que pareció surgir en las facciones de su hermano James._

__ ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermano, mortifago? Porque nunca duda en hacerte caso- se acerco peligrosamente a ambos… hasta que quedo casi que a centímetros del rubio. Pero este no parecía intimidado en lo mas mínimo._

__ No quiero tener que quitaros puntos- Scorpius lo dijo con la tranquilidad de quien comenta el clima- _

_Lo siguiente que supo Albus fue que su hermano tenia a su mejor amigo tomado por la túnica, como si se hubiera olvidado que los dos eran magos y bien podían usar varita para resolver los problemas en vez de liarla a golpes._

__ No se en que mierda piensa McGonagall para dejar que escoria como tu camine tan impune por el castillo… ¡Y para mas haciéndote prefecto!- le arranco la mencionada insignia al rubio de la túnica. Albus pensaba intervenir pero viéndolo, los dos amigos o mejor dicho "guardaespaldas" de su hermano, lo sujetaron bruscamente. Y por si fuera poco Caroline le apunto con su varita, divertida. Porque James no les estaba prestando atención._

__ No se a quien crees que engañas con esa actitud de buena conducta que no se la cree nadie. Siendo hijo de quien eres no puedes ser otra cosa. Mira que la sangre fría que tienes es increíble… andar tan campante cuando sabes que secuestraron a tus padres… no es como si me importaran mucho. Una zorra con mal gusto que pario a su bastardo antes de casarse… ¡Y vaya para zorras con mal gusto! Irse a fijar en…_

__ ¡MALDITA SEA JAMES! CALLATE- Albus se revolvía… aquello había sido demasiado y le asombraba que Scorpius no le hubiera lazando una maldición a su hermano… porque se la merecía. Inclusive una de las Imperdonables._

_Pero se dio cuenta de cómo el aire a su alrededor se solidificaba… nubes de pinta sospechosa estaban sobreponiéndose al hermoso atardecer… pero… al parecer no era el único. Los amigos de James también parecieron haberse percatado de aquella aura que estaba rodeando al rubio…_

__... un mortifago traidor que asesino al mejor director que Hogwarts halla tenido jamás y que no era mas que un quejica rastrero…- pero repentinamente enmudeció como si alguien se hubiera limitado a tomar el mando a distancia de la televisión y quitarle el sonido. Luego soltó al rubio, como si este le quemara._

__ Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras Potter- la voz de Scorpius sonaba aterradora, como una suave pero fría caricia letal. La promesa de algo peor que la muerte descansaba en ese tono.- Pero JAMAS te atrevas a abrir tu maldita boca para insultar a mis padres. _

_Albus se vio libre cuando tanto Caroline como los otros dos golpeadores emprendieron la huida… o al menos lo intentaron, porque quedaron paralizados como si les hubieran lanzado un Petrificus… pero… ¡No había visto a Scorpius mover su varita!_

__ ¿Nos abandonan tan rápido? Pero que malos modales tienen- el rubio estaba poniéndose progresivamente pálido, para mas preocupación de Albus que había pasado a ser un mudo espectador.- Ya que aclare el punto… voy a darte una lección gratis de historia Potter. Te sugiero que te sientes. – James cayó arrodillado al suelo mientras Scorpius permanecía de pie. Y cuando James ladeo la cabeza, pareció que una fuerza desconocida la movía para que mirara a Scorpius- El nombre del asesino de Dumbledore es Severus Snape. Mi padre es conocido como el único mago que ha logrado burlar las defensas de Hogwarts, aunque no es un titulo del que se enorgullezca particularmente. Aquí el único quejica rastrero que parece borracho de mala muerte y se enreda con cuanta puta se le pone a tiro tiene por nombre: James Potter_

_El desafío seguía intacto en la mirada de James pese a que no podía moverse, ni hablar… desafío y también odio. Eso era lo que se leía en la mirada de su hermano según lo que Albus pudo apreciar._

__ Pero no puedo dejarte ir tan tranquilo después de haber insultado a mis padres- dijo el rubio en un tono que a Albus le causo escalofríos.- Sabrás lo que es el verdadero dolor cuando digas la palabra "serpiente" o cualquiera de sus variantes._

_La mirada plateada refulgió… y un relámpago cayó del cielo… a escasos centímetros de James… dejándole un recordatorio en la mano izquierda que no se le borraría jamás…_

_Y para terror de todos los presentes, inclusive del mismo Albus… la túnica de su hermano comenzó a incendiarse…_

__ ¡Scorpius!- Albus había reaccionado a tiempo para atrapar al rubio que caía inconsciente y tenia un aspecto bastante desmejorado…_

_Los amigos de James recuperaron la movilidad. Y James lanzo un escupitajo que cayo a escasos centímetros del rostro del rubio. _

__ Maldito fenómeno- definitivamente tenía miedo, Albus conocía bien a su hermano y sabía que al odio que le tenía a Scorpius se había sumado el miedo. _

_Apagándose la túnica con un movimiento de su varita… y examinando su mano sangrante. James emprendió el camino al castillo, seguido por los otros tres._

_Y Albus no perdió tiempo para llevar a su amigo a la enfermería, aun sentía escalofríos recorrer su espalda después de la exhibición de habilidad que el rubio había demostrado… porque había hecho todo lo que hizo… sin necesidad de una varita._

El tren se detuvo y las conversaciones que los padres habían iniciado se detuvieron… todos ellos demasiado ansiosos por ver a sus hijos.

Ni bien el tren se hubo detenido, se observaba a los estudiantes de todos los cursos haciendo la fila en el pasillo, debía ser un verdadero bullicio. Se hacían una idea porque en algún momento todos los que estaban en la estación, se habían encontrado en ese tren.

Acercándose a ellos venia el grupo…

Fred, James, Rose, Hugo, Lily y algo rezagado venia Albus…

Harry se percato inmediatamente de que algo no estaba bien con los chicos, le dio una mirada a Ginny y ella asintió confirmándoselo.

Saltaba a la vista que Albus estaba furioso con James…

Y James… venia con una expresión inescrutable y una venda en su mano que estaba manchada de sangre seca.

Hermione miraba a sus amigos y a Ron, pero cuando sus hijos se acercaron enseguida se centro en ellos, primero pregunto como estaban. Pero luego comenzó su exhaustivo interrogatorio sobre los trabajos y las notas.

Ron sonrió de medio lado… el se conformaba con que no se dejaran reprobar pero Hermione… ella era mas exigente.

Sin embargo, en la reunión familiar de los Potter…

Lily había saltado a abrazar a su padre… Harry correspondió al abrazo y la interrogo sobre como había estado su curso, lo cierto es que tendía a ser un poco mas protector con ella. Era la menor y además… era su princesa.

Ginny mientras tanto, estaba interrogando a James sobre como se había herido la mano.

_ En una pelea con un Slytherin.- contesto el chico, no parecía muy dispuesto a darle demasiada información.

_ Pero… ¿Madame Pomfrey no pudo curarlo de manera inmediata?- Ginny no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

_ Ha intentado lo que ha podido.- respondió James- Cuando me fui de la enfermería me había quedado la cicatriz… y luego volvió a abrirse de la nada.

_ Déjame ver- estaba muy preocupada. Una herida de esa clase solo podía ser creada por una maldición- pensó preocupada pera luego añadir - Iré a hablar con McGonagall.

Harry se percato como la mirada de Albus se hizo mas dura, el chico no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que había llegado junto a ellos, se limitaba a contemplarlos.

_ Albus- llamo. Y el chico se volteo a verlo. La ira se desplazo al fondo. Pero Harry sabía que seguía allí. Solo que escondida bajo la superficie.

El chico se acerco y actuó como siempre… respondió a sus preguntas sobre como le había marchado el curso… lo interrogo un poco mas porque ese año eran los TIMOS y Merlín sabia que eso era causa de estrés para cualquiera.

_ Ginny- pidió Harry, al ver que lo de ella y James pronto se convertiría en una discusión, al parecer James no quería ahondar mas en el asunto de cómo se había herido la mano y ella estaba empeñada en que le enseñara la herida- Aquí no. Vámonos a casa. Yo también quiero verla.

La mirada que le dio a su hijo era una que no admitía replicas…

Averiguaría que demonios estaba pasando… no quería que sus hijos se odiaran uno al otro.

Pero por la mirada de Albus, sabia que las bases para que el odio creciera ya estaban más que sentadas.

En su habitación, Scorpius suspiro de aburrimiento, su madre lo había confinado allí. Estaba muy preocupada por el después de la charla que había tenido con McGonagall. Y la preocupación le había llegado a tanto que había ido ella misma a recogerlo al castillo en lugar de dejarlo irse en el tren.

Pero no discutiría con ella. Ya debía tener suficiente con todo lo que había pasado.

Lo único divertido que había pasado desde que llego fue el momento en que al fin pudo ver de cerca al padre de Albus…

Había visto la cara de todos en la sala después de las palabras que le había dirigido al Sr Potter… y sus abuelos habían quedado flipando en colores…

Se rio con ganas al recordarlo. Sabia que su abuelo odiaba al Sr Potter y a todos los que estaban involucrados con el. (De manera mas que injusta debería añadir). Su abuela era mas tranquila a ese respecto, ella no odiaba al Sr Potter pero no tomaba partido en las discusiones y se limitaba a permanecer tranquilamente al lado e su marido, brindándole su apoyo por medio de su compañía silenciosa.

Ella no podía odiar al Sr Potter porque ella lo había salvado…

En la batalla final, había sido la mentira de Narcisa Black la que había llevado al desenlace final de una guerra interminable.

Aunque convenientemente nadie se acordaba de ello.

La comunidad mágica vivía en el engaño… odiándolos a pesar de que ellos habían ayudado a su manera… pero lo habían hecho.

Uno de sus mayores deseos era probarles… a ese montón de malditos cabrones ignorantes que lo que habían creído todos esos años… era producto del velo de la idiotez y la ignorancia. Algo que ellos mismos se habían creado porque eran incapaces de pensar que las personas cambiaban… y en su caso… eran incapaces de pensar que el hijo de Draco Malfoy podía hacer algo bueno. Ni que decir del propio Draco Malfoy.

Sin importarles en lo más mínimo todas las cosas buenas que su padre había hecho desde entonces.

Sin importar lo que hicieran igual los odiarían. Pero su padre prefería esforzarse en hacer el bien… se cargaba de trabajo como miembro del Wizengamot para mejorar la calidad de vida de la gente que lo detestaba.

Scorpius lo detestaba y admiraba a partes iguales. Lo detestaba por dejarse pisotear por ellos y pedirle a el que hiciera lo mismo. Y lo admiraba porque a pesar de todos los insultos, las discriminaciones y muchas cosas desagradables. El seguía con lo suyo. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

No era como el, que se guardaba la rabia para si…

Sabia de primera mano que su padre no tenia resentimientos contra el mundo mágico. Su padre se había embarcado en lo que el llamaba… "la búsqueda de la justicia".

Uno de sus mas profundos deseos era que su padre volviera a casa… porque en esos momentos aunque no se lo admitiera a si mismo, lo necesitaba…

Después de ese incidente con James Potter, Albus lo había llevado a la enfermería pero no había podido hablar con el… no lo había visto siquiera porque a primera hora del día siguiente, su madre se lo había llevado del castillo.

Rogaba, en lo más profundo… que Albus no lo odiara. Porque no sabia que era lo que iba a hacer si lo perdía…

A su único amigo.

Despertó cuando el golpe seco de una maldición impacto contra su pecho… en medio de una habitación en penumbras, con una venda atada en los ojos para que no pudiera ver nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor. La maldición que le habían lanzado le parecía familiar… quizá de sus tiempos en las huestes de Voldemort.

_ Es bueno que al fin decidas acompañarnos- una voz se escucho en medio del silencio… esa voz, le recordaba a la voz de su tía Bella… y aquello no era precisamente algo bueno. Solo podía ser mala señal. La voz de la persona que le hablaba estaba cargada de una falsa dulzura, pero la rabia se escondía bajo ella… como una bestia esperando al acecho.

_ Ahora, nos vas a decir. Tu maldita escoria hipócrita defensora de los engendros… ¿Dónde demonios esta tu mujercita? Mas vale que comiences a hablar, de lo contrario… _vamos _a tener que persuadirte.- una segunda voz se unió a la primera.

Draco no estaba dispuesto a hablar, permaneció en silencio, erguido en la silla lo más dignamente que sus ataduras y su cansancio le permitían.

_ Tú lo quisiste.- siseo la primera voz cargada de resentimiento.

_ ¡_Crucio_!

La intensidad de la maldición lo dejo sin aliento, su cuerpo se convulsionaba sin control… el aire a duras penas y le llegaba a los pulmones por mucho que se esforzara en retenerlo. Aquella era la verdadera potencia que podía alcanzar esa maldición. Eso solo le advirtió que se enfrentaba a personas capaces de hacer cualquier cosa y que no eran meros incompetentes sin experiencia.

Además, supo, que esa maldición solo era la primera, de muchas que tendría que soportar.

Mordió sus labios… y silenciosamente se mentalizo para lo que viniera… probablemente. La muerte.

La silenciosa comitiva llego a casa en medio de un ambiente tenso que no se disipaba sin importar los esfuerzos que cualquiera de ellos hiciera, Lily miraba a sus hermanos de reojo, sabia que allí había un pleito de los buenos. Su padre estaba muy serio y miraba a sus hermanos también, como estudiándolos, y su madre estaba seria y con los brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente a su hermano James.

_ Ahora, me vas a enseñar esa herida- dijo Ginny, en tono que no admitía replicas de su hijo mayor. Harry pensó que no tenía nada que envidiar al tono que la señora Weasley solía emplear con Fred y George.

James no dijo nada, era obvio que no estaba nada feliz, mientras se deshacía los vendajes.

Albus con gesto fastidiado levito su baúl y se hubiera marchado del salón de no ser por la mirada que le dedico Harry, era obvio que quería que se quedara.

_ ¡Oh por Merlín, James!- Ginny veía horrorizada la herida en la mano de su hijo, Harry le dio una mirada. Era una serpiente que con su cuerpo formaba una S, incluso parecía removerse ante sus ojos. Y era realmente algo grotesco de ver.

Eso no era algo que cualquier chico de Hogwarts pudiera hacer.

_ ¡Me vas a decir ahora mismo quien te hizo eso!- el tono de Ginny no era el de una madre dispuesta a negociar y Harry supo que eso no le ayudaría a que James le diera información.

Conocía bien a sus hijos, y sabia que había momentos en los que Ginny podía hacerse cargo sin ningún problema, pero había otros en los que las tácticas de Ginny no tendrían resultado.

Y en efecto, James no parecía intimidado por la postura de su madre o por sus ojos fijos en el.

Ginny parecía a punto de estallar, pero Harry poso la mano en su hombro delicadamente.

_ No vamos a conseguir nada de esta manera Ginny- repuso muy calmado- ¿Te importaría si me ocupo yo?

Ella lo miro ardiendo en furia unos segundos, Harry se limito a mantenerle la mirada, sabia que la furia de ella estaba ocasionada solo por la preocupación y debía admitir que esa herida en la mano de James se veía realmente desagradable. Si Pomfrey no había podido hacer nada para desvanecerla eso le indicaba a Harry que esa marca le quedaría en la mano a su hijo por un largo tiempo, si no es que para siempre.

_ Los dos, siéntense. Ahora- su tono lejos de ser similar al de Ginny era muy tranquilo, como si solamente fueran a hablar del tiempo. Y simplemente por eso imponía más.

Albus se sentó en un extremo del sofá, y James en el otro. Se notaba que no querían ni siquiera permanecer en la misma habitación. Y Harry no sabia como lidiar con aquello, simplemente no podía obligarlos a que hicieran las pases, aunque si le gustaría saber cual había sido el motivo de ese comportamiento.

_ No voy a preguntarte quien te hizo esa herida James, aunque si me doy cuenta que fue hecha con mucho rencor. Y ese tipo de recordatorio no es algo que te dejen por una tontería- dijo, y los ojos de su hijo se dirigieron irremediablemente a la cicatriz en la frente de Harry- se que te la debió haber hecho un Slytherin.

Ante eso, Albus reacciono mirando a su hermano, con una rabia tal. Que Harry sintió el deseo de reprenderle.

Pero se contuvo.

_ ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Albus?- pregunto Harry- Ya que tu hermano no quiere decirme nada, pensé que quizás tu quisieras compartir algo conmigo.

_ No hay nada mas que tenga que decir, todo lo que tenia que decir, lo llevo diciendo desde el primer año en Hogwarts- la voz de su hijo sonó fría, sin embargo con una corrección intachable y a Harry le recordó sutilmente algo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que.

Era cierto que Albus siempre se quejaba de que "todos" molestaban a sus compañeros de clase. Aunque Harry entendía que especialmente la queja iba dirigida contra James. Y sinceramente ya no sabia que técnica emplear con James. Ninguna de las múltiples charlas que mantenía con el muchacho parecía resultar.

Cuando Albus fue a parar a Slytherin, Harry se había llevado una buena sorpresa. Pero lo tomo mejor de lo que lo hizo Ron, o la misma Ginny. Pero cuando su hijo comenzó a quejarse de que sus primos y su hermano molestaban a sus compañeros de casa, temió que llegara el momento en que Albus comenzara a tomarles rencor.

Aunque la mirada de su hijo era clara… ya lo sentía. Lo que se veía en sus ojos cuando miraba a James era rabia.

_ Bien, visto que los dos están de acuerdo al menos en una cosa, dejaremos esta conversación para después. Albus, no sabia que te llevaras bien con Scorpius Malfoy- su hijo lo miro, estudiándolo, y había una muda pregunta en sus ojos- Lo conocí esta mañana- aclaro Harry.

La atención de sus hijos estaba fija en el… las palabras mágicas: _Scorpius Malfoy._

Lo que sea que había pasado, involucraba a ese chico.

No le costo demasiado sumar dos mas dos. Después de todo no era uno de los mejores aurores por nada.

Cuando vio el rostro de su padre, Albus no se molesto en levantarse. Al parecer su padre había atado cabos porque algo en la expresión de James o en la suya al nombrar a Scorpius, le había hecho sospechar.

El silencio que se hizo en la sala podía haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

_ Cambio de planes. Ahora van a contarme todo desde el principio. A menos que quieran que lo averigüe por mi mismo- añadió al último, Albus lo miraba impasible. Y James, no lo miraba y más bien parecía ansioso por marcharse de allí.

_ Que te lo explique el niño dorado de Gryffindor- el tono de Albus seguía tan frio como hacia un momento- Que te diga que demonios es lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Y que te mire a la cara cuando te diga como se gano esa herida que tiene en la mano.

_ Bien James, podemos esperar a que quieras comenzar a hablar.- dijo Harry- Aunque mientras mas pronto lo hagas mejor, tengo un trabajo muy importante que hacer.

Pero por la postura de James, era claro que no iba a hablar. ¡Joder que lo sabia! No podía permitirse perder una tarde completa de investigación.

Harry miro a Albus, pidiéndole en silencio que le relatara que era lo que había pasado.

_ Ya que no tienes los pantalones para hacerlo _leoncito_. Yo le daré los detalles a papa de la última gracia que has hecho. Valiente Gryffindor que resultaste ser- lo dijo sin ver a James ni una sola vez, escupiendo las palabras con furia.

_ Quisiera verlo, si es que no te molesta- dijo Harry, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a un cuadro que ocultaba una bóveda mágica. Dentro de la cual, se encontraba el que había sido el pensadero de Dumbledore, que ahora le pertenecía a el.

Albus se encogió de hombros y espero a que su padre pusiera el pensadero sobre la mesa del café, tomo su varita y concentrándose en rememorar lo que había sucedido, fue extrayendo la hebra plateada para luego posarla en el pensadero.

Firmemente pero sin dejar de ser cuidadoso, Harry tomo el brazo de James, y los tres se adentraron en el recuerdo de Albus.

Una temblorosa castaña estaba saliendo del pequeño cubículo adjunto que era su oficina. Sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, pero eso no dejaba de darle miedo, temía por lo que pudieran hacerle. Cuando su jefe había comentado que trabajar con el implicaba "riesgos" nunca pensó que fueran de esa magnitud.

Y es que… que su jefe hubiera sido secuestrado por un grupo de psicópatas sin escrúpulos…

Esa misma mañana habían aparecido en su escritorio los documentos que su jefe guardaba tan celosamente, los proyectos de su nueva ley, la que planeaba presentar a fin de año. Y además, la investigación que estaba llevando contra diversos miembros del Ministerio.

Todos esos empleados que usaban su poder para hacer la vida de los exonerados particularmente miserable. Para pisotearles de manera injusta. De hecho su propia familia estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de ello. El hecho de que no encontrara empleo y hubiera acabado trabajando como la secretaria de Draco Malfoy, era el simple hecho de ser la hija de un exonerado.

Sin importar cuanto le costara, cumpliría el encargo que su jefe le había dado en caso de que se presentara semejante situación, al menos sabia a que persona tenia que acudir, solo debía cuidarse bien las espaldas. Sentía que la vigilaban.

No tenia demasiado tiempo, por lo que apresuro el paso…

Cuando abandonaron el recuerdo de Albus, los tres estaban silenciosos, James estaba inexpresivo, Albus simplemente se marcho escaleras arriba sin dedicar ni una sola mirada a nadie… y Harry…

Estaba, decepcionado, molesto… y triste.

Su propio hijo estaba haciendo lo que el más odiaba. Cada palabra que le dirigió a Scorpius Malfoy, Harry la sintió como una puñalada.

Y cuando Albus se marcho sin dedicarle ni una mirada a su hermano, supo que no había nada que el pudiera hacer para que sus hijos arreglaran las cosas.

Que no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto.

_ ¿Estoy castigado?- la voz de James lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

_ No- contesto Harry, sintiéndose aun peor. ¿Cómo podía preocuparle un castigo después de lo que había hecho?- Suficiente castigo tienes con esa cicatriz.

Y sin dedicarle mas palabras a su hijo, de hecho, sin poder hacerlo. Subió las escaleras, para hacer el equipaje. Esa noche dejaba la casa, sabia que su presencia solo conseguiría incomodar a Ginny. De momento, una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante estaría bien.

No quería incomodar a Ginny, pero… tampoco quería seguir viendo a James, y enfrentar en lo que su hijo se había convertido, porque cada vez que lo veía, solo era capaz de recordar lo que le había dicho a Scorpius Malfoy… y preguntarse a cuantos otros chicos había molestado, y que otras cosas le había hecho a Scorpius. Porque sabia que una furia como esa, no se desataba solo por un incidente.

Irónicamente, pensó que de alguna manera Malfoy estaba pagando sus tiempos de busca pleitos en Hogwarts.

Al subir las escaleras, sin embargo, se encontró con que Ginny lo estaba esperando de pie con los brazos cruzados y taconeando en el suelo con impaciencia.

_ ¿Te dijo quien le ha hecho la herida?- pregunto Ginny.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

_ Mañana mismo iré a hablar con McGonagall. Este no es el tipo de cosas que se deban dejar impunes- tercio la pelirroja. Cuando esta se disponía a bajar las escaleras Harry la tomo de la muñeca para detenerla.

_ James no te dirá nada. Esa marca no se puede borrar con un método mágico ordinario, solo se borrara cuando James este preparado para ello.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?- ella lo miraba, podría decirse que muy enojada, pero Harry nunca se dejo amedrentar por sus explosiones temperamentales.

_ James se merece a pulso llevar esa marca en la mano. Y creo que la persona que se la puso, fue demasiado piadosa.- era su hijo, eso era muy cierto, pero no por eso iba a cegarse.

_ ¡Eso no te corresponde decidirlo a ti!- estallo Ginny.

_ A ti tampoco- repuso Harry tranquilamente- Puedes ir a hablar con McGonagall si quieres pero creo que solo le causaras un dolor de cabeza innecesario. Ya suficiente tiene con no haber expulsado a Fred y a James por todo lo que hacen. Mas son las veces que me escriben de Hogwarts para decirme que James esta en problemas, que las que me escribe el Jefe de Aurores.

Ante eso, Ginny no tuvo nada que rebatir. Había perdido en la discusión y lo sabia, pero no por eso se lo iba a tomar calmadamente, viendo venir la tormenta…

_ He subido para empacar mis cosas. No quiero incomodarte por lo que hasta que decidas que es lo que quieres hacer no voy a vivir aquí- dijo. Y la dejo sola antes de que tuviera tiempo para discutir.

La quería mucho… _la amaba _

Pero ella se había encargado de hacerle saber que no lo quería, y de terminar todo lo que pudiera haber entre ellos.

_ Si me necesitas, puedes escribir al Caldero Chorreante, alquilare una habitación allí.

Una muy seria Hermione, estaba en esos momentos revisando unos documentos que su secretaria le había enviado a casa… Ron se había ido a dormir hacia rato, lo mismo que los chicos, pero el hecho de no haberse quedado en su oficina a cumplir con su horario completo, la había hecho sentir ligeramente culpable. Por lo que había decidido adelantar un poco de trabajo para no saturarse tanto mañana.

El reloj colgado sobre la chimenea le anunciaba que eran pasadas las 12.

Por eso, cuando llamaron a la puerta sutilmente, se puso en guardia.

Sacando su varita y caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, con mucho sigilo. Pudo escuchar perfectamente cuando volvieron a llamar, desconfiada, Hermione observo a través de la mirilla en la puerta, que se trataba de una figura menuda…

Levanto el rostro, como si intuyera que la estaban mirando, y le sorprendió reconocer a la asistente de Malfoy.

Emergande Yaxley.

Llevaba un maletín de aspecto sobrio con ella.

Con sus reticencias, Hermione abrió la puerta.

_ Buenas noches Emergande.- saludo a la muchacha con tono amable, siempre le había parecido una chica muy inteligente. Pero… ¿Qué demonios hacia en su casa a esas horas?

_ Buenas noches Señora Weasley. De verdad lamento molestarle a estas horas, pero… ¿Podría pasar?

No viendo ninguna objeción, Hermione se hizo a un lado y la muchacha entro a la casa velozmente.

Una vez en el interior de la casa, pudo estudiarla con más tranquilidad. Estaba pálida, sus manos se retorcían nerviosamente y lanzaba constantes miradas alrededor, _como si la estuvieran persiguiendo._

_ ¿Qué te ha traído a verme a estas horas?- pregunto Hermione. Sin querer dar rodeos.

_ Vera, el señor Malfoy me ha dejado indicaciones en caso de que algo como esto ocurriera. La última orden que recibí fue: Entregarle su maletín al auror asignado a su caso.- dijo ella- ¿Podría hacerle llegar esto al señor Potter?

_ No veo el problema pero… ¿No debías entregarlo a el personalmente?- dijo ella, mirando el maletín atentamente. ¿Y si tenia alguna especie de maldición?

_ Temo por mi vida si permanezco mas tiempo en posesión del maletín señora- respondió ella sinceramente- Siento que me están siguiendo. No se preocupe, me he aparecido y nadie ha podido seguirme a su casa- se apresuro a añadir al ver que Hermione se estaba enfureciendo- Pero dado a que el auror asignado al caso ha sido el señor Potter. Creo que usted tiene mas sencillo acercarse a el sin que sospechen que ocurre algo. Todos saben que yo soy la asistente personal del señor Malfoy.

Hermione reflexiono las palabras de la muchacha, ella tenia razón. Además le daba curiosidad el contenido del maletín, muy a su pesar.

Por lo que asintió.

_ Disculpe la molestia pero… ¿Podría usar su chimenea para ir a casa?

Hermione asintió, le ofreció los polvos flu, y observo como la temblorosa muchacha entraba en la chimenea y susurraba la dirección de su casa.

No había quedado rastro de esa visita nocturna. A excepción del maletín de piel que descansaba en el suelo, junto a su sillón.

El maletín de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Como pueden ver... ya comienza a ponerse interesante.

Aun no revelare quienes andan detras del secuestro de Draco.

Pobrecito Harry... me ha costado escribir la escena de Harry y James...

Bueno, sin mas, me despido de todos ustedes.

Muchas gracias a los que leen.

Mas aun a los que se compadecen de mi y comentan.


	3. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Con un suspiro algo cansado termino de acomodar sus cosas en lo que seria su nuevo hogar permanente, la habitación 13 del Caldero Chorreante.

Viviendo allí estaba más expuesto a conversaciones innecesarias. Y estaba seguro que era cuestión de poco tiempo para que en el periódico saliera todo un artículo sobre eso.

A pesar de que la guerra había terminado hacia mucho tiempo, su vida seguía siendo ventilada en los periódicos, ponían de todo, verdades, mentiras y medias verdades… y todo sobre el.

Hubo un tiempo en que a Ginny y a el no les importaba en lo mas mínimo, ¿Qué eran un montón de letras de imprenta escritas por algún reportero desocupado?

Pero desde que Ginny había quedado embarazada de James, Harry se había preocupado más por ese pequeño asunto.

Porque no quería que eso terminara alcanzando a sus hijos.

Suspiro de nuevo, perderse en recuerdos del pasado no era lo más adecuado, tenía un caso que resolver en esos momentos, y tenia que dejar de lado su complicada vida personal para entregarse al trabajo.

Nunca había fallado en una misión y esa no iba a ser la primera. Además que por alguna razón profunda que no llegaba a explicarse, esa misión era realmente importante.

Y de vez en cuando se cruzaba por su mente el breve intercambio que había tenido en la mansión Malfoy, entre el y Scorpius Malfoy.

Mismo por el cual sus hijos estaban peleados.

Y de manera que consideraba mas que irreconciliable si James no cambiaba.

No que pudiera culpar a Albus por la furia que sentía. Harry admitía que de encontrarse en su lugar probablemente hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera.

Una lechuza tocando a la ventana interrumpió su monologo mental.

Una nota de Hermione, avisándole de que iría a verle.

No mencionaba nada de si Ron la acompañaría…

Puede que de esa reunión sostenida con su amiga pudiera obtener mas detalles importantes…

Ante el en una pared estaba una pizarra de corcho en la cual estaban todos los detalles circunstanciales del caso… una fotografía de cómo había quedado el comedor de los Parkinson, una fotografía de los jardines de dicha mansión… y las paginas mas relevantes de los informes redactados por otros aurores, con algún detalle subrayado por ser considerado de importancia.

Lo demás… lo que Harry consideraba verdaderamente importante, estaba muy bien escondido. Con maldiciones de protección que no estaban precisamente dentro de lo legal.

Dándole un vistazo al reloj… se preparo para recibir a Mione en un salón de reuniones que estaba ubicado en ese mismo pasillo.

De todas maneras dejo en relativo orden su habitación, tenía el leve presentimiento de que terminarían allí.

En su habitación, de muy malhumor se encontraba Albus.

Se había encerrado allí, no soportaba ver a su madre despotricando sobre los mortifagos y sus hijos sueltos haciendo lo que se les antojara… y no quería toparse con James por las ganas que tenia de soltarle unos cuantos puñetazos.

Su hermana menor… a ella si la quería, pero admitía que el no era mejor compañía en esos momentos que los demás habitantes de la casa.

Una lechuza que reconoció inmediatamente, se hizo visible al otro lado de su ventana.

La lechuza de su amigo Scorpius.

_Albus_

_Muchas gracias por llevarme a la enfermería, lamento no habértelas dado en persona, pero mi madre me fue a recoger a primera hora al día siguiente. Estuvo horas con McGonagall en su despacho. Lastimosamente soy la causa de que ahora Slytherin este en segundo lugar para La Copa de las Casas… pero fuera de eso no tengo castigo que lamentar… aunque estoy seguro que de una visita al despacho de McGonagall no me salvo. Y no tengas duda de que también tendré que hacer una visita al despacho de Snape y escuchar durante horas lo idiota que fui, si es que no me manda a limpiar los baños sin magia. _

_Lo lamento mucho, no tienes idea de cuanto lo siento, espero no haberte lastimado, recuerdo muy pocas cosas… pero si que tenia ganas de matar a tu hermano… creo que solo me detuvo el simple hecho de que era tu hermano, porque fuera de eso no siento el mas mínimo remordimiento por lo que hice, muy a mi pesar. Comprenderé si esto te resulta demasiado y consideras que es mejor dejar de vernos, después de todo, el es tu familia. Y la familia es importante._

_Scorpius M._

_P.D: Si aun lo tengo permitido, me gustaría desearte unas felices vacaciones._

La lechuza revoloteaba tranquilamente por su habitación mientras el leía atentamente, en las ultimas líneas pudo ver un temblor en la letra que lo alerto de la incertidumbre de su amigo, aun mas que las propias palabras.

Se apresuro a buscar pergamino, pluma y tinta para responderle.

_Scorpius._

_No hay problema, llevarte a la enfermería no fue nada… _

_¡Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a darme un susto como ese, Malfoy!_

_Si estoy muy enojado contigo grandísimo idiota, pero no por haberle dado una demostración a la banda del imbécil de James… sino por haberme preocupado así._

_Estabas tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario, solo te faltaba la sangre y las cadenas._

_ Y para dejártelo claro, el gilipollas de James se tenia bien merecido todo lo que le ha pasado y creo que te has pasado… pero de piadoso._

_Te tomo mucho tiempo darle una buena lección, y creo que fuiste demasiado blando con el… _

_Me ofendes, jamás dejaría de hablarte por defenderte de un tío descerebrado que insulto a tus padres, aunque por desgracia mía ese gilipollas es mi hermano._

_Eres mi mejor amigo Malfoy… que te quede BIEN claro._

_P.D: Quiero muchas cartas este verano, estoy saturado de Gryffindors y apreciaría muchísimo el gesto. Felices vacaciones a ti también, no te preocupes, mi papa encontrara al tuyo, así sea debajo de las piedras, por algo es el mejor auror._

_Albus-_

Cuando estuvo conforme con lo redactado, lo ato a la patita de la lechuza de su rubio amigo, observándola partir.

Tomo la carta del rubio y la guardo en un cajón donde estaban las demás. Quizá era una costumbre estúpida, pero el guardaba todas las cartas de su amigo.

Puede que Gryffindor tuviera a la pandilla de James y a Fred Weasley.

Pero Slytherin no se quedaba atrás.

Sacando otro pergamino empezó a redactar otra carta.

Hermione llego puntual al Caldero Chorreante, y siguiendo las indicaciones que le brindaran, llego a un salón de te en el tercer piso, donde Harry ya la estaba esperando.

_Hola- lo saludo con una leve sonrisa, tomando nota de que Harry no parecía deprimido en lo absoluto después del divorcio con Ginny.

_ Hola, ¿Cómo esta todo? ¿Y Ron?

_Tuvo que irse más temprano a la oficina porque le surgió algo.- explico mientras se sentaba.

_ Ah vale- comento Harry que se acerco a la butaca para sentarse.

_ Creo que mejor nos buscamos un lugar con más privacidad, Harry- dijo su amiga.

Estaba seria y no soltaba para nada el maletín que llevaba.

Y ese maletín le parecía demasiado costoso para la sencilla Hermione. Además de ser muy poco femenino.

Sin mediar palabra abrió la puerta del salón de te y emprendió el camino a su habitación, siendo seguido de una cautelosa Hermione que de vez en cuando daba miradas para asegurarse de que se encontraban a solas.

La mesa del desayuno finalmente estaba lista. Llegando al pie de las escaleras, llamo a sus hijos.

Desde la noche anterior estaba pensando en si quedarse en la casa o marcharse con sus padres a la Madriguera.

No había manera de convencer a sus padres de abandonar su casa. Ya lo había intentado muchas veces y sus padres habían aceptado quedarse una temporada con ellos.

Pero a la final siempre regresaban a la Madriguera.

Y después de consultar con su amiga Luna, que se había convertido en psicomaga había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era que alguien viviera con ellos en la Madriguera para cuidarles. Así les dejaría conservar cierto sentido de independencia.

Al menos eso era lo que Luna le había dicho.

Y como ella lo que menos quería era hacerlos infelices había tenido que ceder.

Sus hermanos sin embargo eran harina de otro costal. Se aseguraban de depositar en Gringotts para sus padres. En la cámara de Arthur y Molly Weasley nunca faltaban galeones.

Pero… solo se dejaban caer de vez en cuando por la Madriguera.

Un par de domingos al mes y todo listo.

El que más colaboraba con ella era Ron.

A pesar de que su trabajo como auror no era algo que dejara demasiado tiempo libre. Todas gracias a que Hermione también la ayudaba. Cuando no mandaba a Ron, acudía ella.

Al menos gracias a Mione no se había vuelto loca.

Aunque de ser por Bill, Charlie, George y Percy ya estaría bien instalada en el pabellón de enfermos mentales de San Mungo.

James y Lily venían bajando las escaleras de primeros… cuando pensó en ir a ver porque Albus no bajaba… su hijo venia a una distancia de sus hermanos, con gesto fastidiado.

La situación entre James y Albus era algo que estaban preocupándola demasiado. En el pasado ambos habían tenido sus roces, pero lo de ahora tenia pinta de ser mas serio. Y Harry no le había dejado saber nada más, sino que estaba profundamente decepcionado de James. Lo había leído en sus ojos de un vivo color esmeralda.

Los ojos que Albus había heredado.

Y en ese momento la mirada de Albus no dejaba traslucir nada. Completamente inexpresivo. Se había limitado a darles los buenos días a ella y a Lily.

A James no lo veía, no lo tomaba en cuenta, como si no existiera.

Ya que Harry no quería decirle que demonios había pasado… no le quedaba de otra sino pedirle ayuda a su madre.

Harry miraba a su amiga. Había permanecido en silencio escuchando la historia que una seria Hermione le había contado después de haber lanzado los hechizos de seguridad pertinentes en su habitación.

_ Según Emergande, en este maletín se encuentra todo en lo que Malfoy había estado trabajando hasta el momento de su secuestro.

_ Me preocupa que este tan asustada, al punto de haber acudido a ti para que me dieras este maletín… ¿Podrías convencerla de ir al departamento de aurores? Necesito hablar con ella. Y además habría que ponérsele custodia…

_ No creo que ella quiera ir a ese sitio Harry- le corto Hermione.- Tampoco creo que acepte ser custodiada por los aurores.

Harry la miro, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se explicara

_Emergande es la hija de un mortifago exonerado. Su nombre completo es Emergande Rosalía Yaxley. No es casualidad que haya terminado trabajando como asistente de Malfoy. La chica fue una estudiante brillante desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Pero debido a esa tremenda y absurda discriminación que existe hacia los exonerados nadie quería darle un trabajo.

_ Entiendo esa parte- dijo Harry- Pero su vida podría estar en serio peligro y necesita estar bajo custodia.

Hermione suspiro… que ingenuo podía ser su amigo a veces.

_Harry, ni los exonerados, ni sus familiares acudirán voluntariamente a los aurores. Para ellos, los aurores son peores que el propio Lucifer. Son seres salidos del mismísimo infierno, que tienen carta blanca para torturarles. Lamentablemente he llevado y sigo llevando casos de maltrato a los exonerados por parte de los aurores. ¿Aun así insistirás en que Emergande acuda al Departamento de Aurores?

Harry suspiro, frustrado. _Jodido Voldemort. Gracias a ti la guerra sigue más que latente._

_ Entiendo tu punto Mione, pero me preocupa. Ella es parte crucial del caso. Me sirve lo que hay en el maletín, pero era ella la que estaba trabajando lado a lado con Malfoy. A fin de cuentas ella puede explicarme mejor lo que realmente necesite saber. Y no me cabe la menor duda de que se encuentra en peligro. Si no quiere acudir al Departamento de Aurores entonces tendré que buscar una manera de protegerla.

_Tratare de hablar con ella a ver que consigo- concluyo Hermione, dando una mirada a su reloj.- ¿Necesitas que sea hoy?

_Apreciaría que fuera pronto- aclaro Harry-No tiene que ser necesariamente hoy. Tengo pensado ir al RCM a buscar todo sobre los Malfoy, después de mi entrevista con Isabela, tengo unas cuantas cosas rondándome la cabeza. Veré si tienen al menos algo sobre ella. Aunque su familia no es de Inglaterra.

_ Te deseo suerte- bufo la chica- el RCM es un berenjenal intolerable poblado de incompetentes. Allí es a donde mandan a todos los trabajadores a los que no les haya posición en el Ministerio.

Harry sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero tenia la pequeña esperanza de contar con algo de suerte. Después de todo, a donde fuera la gente siempre era amable con el.

De algo tenia que servir ser el mago que había derrotado a Voldemort.

Rio de manera un poco irónica antes de abandonar la habitación.

Maldijo para sus adentros después de escuchar a su madre.

Al parecer estaba empeñada en irse a vivir a la Madriguera con ellos.

Como si no tuvieran ya suficiente para afrontar. Ella quería sumarle más al montón. Era una falta de consideración.

La furia le bullía de tal manera que sentía punzadas de puro dolor en la cabeza.

Si su padre estuviera con ellos en la misma casa las cosas serian mejores, su padre era la única persona que lo entendía por completo.

Lily se esforzaba un poco en hacerlo, pero no había gran cosa que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarle y de vez en cuando le soltaba el rollo de que tenía que intentar perdonar a James.

Y de eso no tenia ganas.

Le daba la impresión de que su madre estaba planeando algo que involucraba a su abuela, de otra manera no estaría insistiendo tanto en que tenían que irse a vivir a la Madriguera.

Y su otra razón para no querer irse a vivir allí… sus primos, pasaban por allí de vez en cuando y no sentía ganas de estar con todos ellos.

Cuando todos eran niños y no habían entrado a Hogwarts amaba los veranos que pasaba en la Madriguera.

Pero ahora que todos ellos estaban en Gryffindor y eran los que más molestaban a sus amigos…

No se sentía capaz de pasar más tiempo del necesario con ellos. No podía evitar pensar que de no ser familiar de ellos, lo molestarían con la misma o quizá más saña de la que empleaban con otros Slytherin.

Y no importaba cuanto les hubiera pedido que dejaran de hacerlo, a ellos no les importaba.

Y a el, hacia rato que no se le antojaba seguirles suplicando.

Si tan pobre opinión tenían de los que estaban en su casa, también debían tener una pobre opinión de el.

Sus primos decían "odiar a las serpientes" y el era una.

Por ende, también lo odiaban a el.

No estaba dispuesto a irse a vivir a la Madriguera. Por mas que quisiera a sus abuelos.

Su madre quería irse la semana siguiente.

Tenía exactamente tres días para pensar que demonios iba a hacer.

Llevaba dos días encerrado en su habitación y estaba al punto de la locura, su madre le insistía en que tenía que descansar después de lo que había pasado.

Le daba la impresión de que ella le estaba ocultando algo-

No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. La rabia que le habían despertado los mayores al meterse con sus padres y luego que se había sentido tan cansado que pensó que al caer dormido nunca despertaría.

De no haber sido por Albus no sabía que pudo haberle pasado.

Aunque le sorprendía haber sido capaz de derrotar a cuatro Gryffindor de séptimo año completamente solo y sin su varita.

La carta de Albus le había quitado un gran peso de encima. La principal razón de que soportara las bromas de mal gusto y los insultos de James Potter con relativa entereza, era el miedo que sentía a perder a su mejor amigo.

Siempre que se cruzaba con el mayor de los Potter y este lo molestaba hasta decir basta, en su mente una vocecita insistente no dejaba de recordarle que por más imbécil que fuera, era el hermano mayor de Albus.

Por más que su amigo le asegurara que aquello no afectaba en nada su amistad, no podía dejar que lo que había pasado a orillas del lago se repitiera.

Tenia que tener más control. Tenia que encontrar una manera.

Lo que había pasado le asustaba un poco, aunque no se lo admitiría a si mismo tan fácilmente.

No sabía que tan mal estaban las cosas en casa. Sus abuelos y su madre se cuidaban de discutir ante el sobre cosas que pudieran ser importantes.

Esas vacaciones habían comenzado realmente mal.

Solo esperaba que terminaran mejor, con su padre en casa.

En el RCM, Harry estaba tan furioso que apenas y coordinaba dos pensamientos seguidos que no fueran un buen sinnúmero de maldiciones contra la bruja que estaba ante el.

_... como le venia diciendo tiene que tener autorización previa del Ministro y los directamente involucrados con los documentos que se están custodiando en este lugar…

_ ¡¿De donde coño quiere que le saque a Draco Malfoy para que autorice el retiro de esta planilla?! ¿Qué acaso no lee el Profeta? ¡Deje de entorpecer la labor de investigación de los aurores!

_ Ya le dije que no voy a dejarle acceder a una planilla de seguridad de clasificación D a menos que me traiga la autorización expresa del Ministro o a su defecto la de tres miembros del Wizengamot. Si hubiera acudido con alguno de los interesados podría llevársela sin mayores inconvenientes.

Dio media vuelta y se marcho, si no lo hacia…

No iba a poder controlar su temperamento.

Lo primero que tenia que hacer era conseguir que tres miembros del Wizengamot le extendieran su expreso permiso para retirar cuantos documentos pudiera del RCM. No era tan iluso como para pensar que el Ministro iba a tomarse la molestia de hacer aquello con todo el trabajo que debía tener para esas fechas.

Saliendo de la oficina murmurando entre dientes sobre viejas amargadas e intransigentes, se apareció en su habitación del Caldero Chorreante… cual no seria su sorpresa, al ver que ya lo esperaban.

Hermione marchaba rápidamente por las calles de aquel barrio, que bien estaba lejos de ser uno de los más seguros o pintorescos de la ciudad, a pesar de ello tenia cierto encanto. Quizás porque las casas a pesar de ser humildes estaban muy bien cuidadas.

Los aurores que estaban apostados en las esquinas eran lo que hacia desagradable ese lugar.

Ella no se imaginaba lo que era vivir de esa manera.

Había escuchado testimonios de muchos exonerados o de sus familiares, de cómo los aurores los molestaban de cualquier manera.

Quizá era porque su rostro era bien conocido, que los aurores estaban en sus puestos sin molestar a las personas que les pasaban por el lado velozmente, se notaba que querían estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ese.

Revisando el papel que tenia en la mano, se cercioro que la casa que tenia ante ella era la adecuada.

Esa era la casa nueve, de la carrera dos… de Stognelieb.

Aquello era un conglomerado de casas hechas por el Ministerio. Y en la zona solo vivían los exonerados.

Los cuales eran constantemente vigilados por los aurores.

Avanzo por el caminito de entrada, la casa era algo pequeña. El jardín frontal era precioso. Y le daba su encanto a aquella casita sencilla.

Llamo a la puerta, y espero a que la atendieran.

Sabía que esas personas tenían razones para desconfiar de cualquiera.

_ ¿Albus?- su hijo estaba muy cómodo sentado en una de las butacas junto a la ventana.

Con su baúl al lado.

_ Me alegro que llegaras- saludo, cerrando su libro.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Lo sabe Ginny?

_ Le deje una nota- fue la respuesta de su hijo.

Harry se sentó ante su hijo y con una mirada lo exhorto a que hablara.

_ Mama quiere mudarse a la Madriguera- soltó Albus sin tapujos- Y me parece que ya son demasiados cambios a los que tenemos que acostumbrarnos como para que le sume eso. Pero mi verdadera razón es que no quiero pasar el verano rodeado de Gryffindors.

Harry le dedico una sonrisa triste.

_ Yo también soy un Gryffindor.

_ Si, pero tu no eres quien insulta a mis amigos.- le recalco Albus.

_ Estoy trabajando en un caso que en un futuro puede ser bastante peligroso. No quiero involucrarte en esto. Además están los periodistas, no tardaran en saber que me estoy alojando aquí. Aparte de eso solo vengo a dormir. No me gustaría dejarte solo aquí todo el día.

_ Supuse que dirías eso- dijo Albus- Pero de ninguna manera pasare el verano en la Madriguera. Y menos hablemos de mudarme allí. Terminaría lanzándole unas cuantas maldiciones a Fred y a James. Solo para darte una idea.

Harry tuvo que reír… Albus que siempre era tan pacifico estaba hablando de lanzar maldiciones. Era hilarante… pero a la vez lo hería más. Saber que las relaciones entre Albus y el resto de la familia estaban tan fracturadas.

_ Hemos llegado a una especie de callejón sin salida entonces- dijo Harry.- No puedo responsabilizarme ante Ginny de cuidar de ti, porque estoy de misión. Y tú no quieres ir a la Madriguera porque podrías acabar maldiciendo a alguien… ¿Cómo lo resolvemos?

_ Escribí a casa de unos amigos. Más concretamente les pregunte si habría problema en que pasara estas vacaciones con ellos. Y los dos me han respondido que sus padres no tienen problema con ello. Solo necesitaría tu permiso.

_ ¿Dónde dejas a tu madre?

_ Te puedo apostar 100 galeones a que dirá que no- dijo Albus, con una sonrisa algo cínica, añadió en un tono que era copia del de Ginny-"De ninguna manera dejare que mi hijo vaya a un nido de serpientes". Creo que a mama se le olvido que también podría considerarme a mi una "serpiente".

Harry no supo como rebatir a eso, y sinceramente se sintió muy mal. Por la situación, por su hijo. Y porque sabia que nunca podría perdonar del todo la actitud que estaban teniendo los Weasley.

_ ¿Quiénes son estos amigos tuyos? Me gustaría saber sus nombres al menos. Y conocer a sus padres, antes de aceptar que te quedes en la casa de alguno de ellos.

_ Emma Parkinson y Scorpius Malfoy- dijo Albus- Conoces a sus padres.

Harry trato de hacer memoria con respecto a la chica, al menos el apellido le sonaba de algún lado, pero no recordaba…

_ Emma dice que fuiste con su mama a la escuela. Solo que la señora Pansy estaba en Slytherin.

_ ¿la hija de Pansy Parkinson?- asocio Harry a la final.

_ Si, la misma.- le confirmo Albus.

_ Vale, pero con respecto a que pases las vacaciones en la mansión Malfoy…- Harry no estaba muy seguro de dejar que su hijo se quedara allí, los cuadros con pinta siniestra y Lucius Malfoy… era quizá demasiado.

_ Si es el abuelo de Scorpius lo que te preocupa, puedes quedarte tranquilo. El señor Lucius rara vez abandona su despacho, solo lo hace a la hora de las comidas o cuando va a caminar con la señora Narcisa al jardín para darle de comer a los pavos reales. Y unos cuantos cuadros no le dan miedo a nadie.- Harry lo miro con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Cómo es que estas tan bien informado?- pregunto.

_ Scorpius habla de su casa algunas veces, y ya van cinco años que somos amigos. Somos inseparables, el, Emma y yo.

_ Me alegro- dijo Harry sinceramente.

_ Son los mejores amigos que uno pudiera desear.

_ Bien- se resigno Harry, suspiro.

Le esperaba una buena pelea con Ginny, lo sabia.

_ ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?- pregunto.

_ Si- dijo Albus- Me lo traje todo…

En ese momento, la chimenea de la habitación centelleo con fuego verde, una lívida Ginebra Weasley salió, con un trozo de pergamino y los ojos refulgentes de rabia.

Una recelosa mujer abrió la puerta, por su atuendo debía estar cocinando, un vestido gris pálido bastante bien cuidado aunque viejo, estaba cubierto casi por completo por un delantal. Y tenía las mangas del vestido arremangadas.

_ ¿Quién es querida?- se escucho una voz de hombre detrás de ella.

Hermione vio a un hombre imponente, con el cabello negro veteado de algunas canas. Vestía de colores tan anónimos como su mujer, una camiseta de un color indefinido y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

El hombre ante ella era la imagen de la ferocidad, su rostro le sonaba de alguna parte.

_ ¿Qué se le ofrece?- el tono del hombre era educado, pero bajo el estaba en guardia.

La mujer retrocedió, hasta quedar parcialmente oculta tras el. Se notaba que en esa casa, era el quien llevaba la voz cantante.

_ Disculpe por venir de improviso. Soy Hermione Granger. Abogada Defensora de Causa Pública. He venido del Ministerio a hablar con la señorita Emergande Yaxley. ¿Se encuentra?

El rostro de la mujer palideció.

_ Pase- el tono del hombre era completamente inexpresivo.

_ Evelyn, sube las escaleras y dile a Emergande que la están buscando.- dijo.

La mujer subió las destartaladas escaleras, dándole una ultima mirada aterrada.

El hombre, cerró la puerta y la guio hacia una pequeña sala de estar.

Hermione se sentó cuando la invitaron a hacerlo.

Y al cabo de un rato, una nerviosa Emergande entro en la sala.

Pero se relajo al verla.

_ Lamento haber venido sin avisar- se disculpo con ella.

_ Oh no se preocupe. Espero que no se haya sentido ofendida. Es que aquí no estamos acostumbrados a las visitas agradables- dijo la chica, sentándose junto a su padre.

Porque el parecido en algunos de los rasgos era innegable. Aunque de alguna extraña manera toda la ferocidad de los rasgos de su padre, habían desaparecido cuando estos habían sido heredados por la muchacha.

El hombre estaba visiblemente relajado ante el trato que tenia su hija con la visitante. Su expresión tuvo un ligero cambio, que delataba que se encontraba mas tranquilo.

_ He venido porque Harry quiere ofrecerte protección- dijo Hermione sin rodeos- El esta convencido de que corres peligro. Y sabe que no quieres acudir al Departamento de Aurores.

La chica asintió, algo pensativa.

_ ¿Qué lo lleva a pensar que me encuentro en riesgo?

_ A falta de Malfoy, eres la única que tiene la información de todo lo que ha estado haciendo. Y de lo que pensaba hacer. Eres un peligro para los secuestradores y una ayuda inestimable para Harry.

_ ¿Qué es lo que propone el señor Potter para garantizar la seguridad de mi hija?- pregunto el señor Yaxley, inmiscuyéndose por primera vez.

Hermione abrió su cartera sacando un anillo.

_ Este es un anillo muy especial. Es un traslador que te llevara a donde sea que este Harry sin dejar algún rastro. Además puede grabar, almacenando un máximo de una hora. Sumado a eso, tiene un escudo de magia ancestral que protege al portador de cualquier maldición o hechizo que sea llevado a cabo con una varita.

Emergande observaba el pequeño anillito con los ojos bien abiertos. Su padre en cambio tenía una sonrisa socarrona.

_ ¿Cómo es posible que un anillo pueda tener tantas funciones?

_ Es algo similar a un anillo de familia sangre pura. Si tuviéramos lo que por derecho nos corresponde, desde hace tiempo tuvieras el tuyo, querida- dijo el señor Yaxley.

Emergande tomo el anillo que le ofrecía Hermione.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quiere el señor Potter que haga?- pregunto ella.

_ Por ahora, nada. Cuando Harry necesite tu ayuda te escribirá. El único objeto de esta visita fue venir a dejarte el anillo, estaba preocupado por tu seguridad. De hecho quería venir y poner un hechizo protector en la casa.- dijo Hermione.

El sonido de una campanilla interrumpió el silencio establecido en la sala. Y al ver la hora, Hermione se excuso y salió de la casa.

Tenia que salir del vecindario antes de poder aparecerse.

En ese lugar no se podía hacer magia que pasara de un _Lumus_, o un _Fregotego_. Quizá algún _Accio._

Esa regla aplicaba para todo aquel que no fuera un auror.

Y era una de las que Hermione más quería abolir.

Porque los exonerados no podían defenderse de los aurores cuando estos los ridiculizaban, forzados a vivir amontonados y a llevar una vida prácticamente exenta de magia.

Casi al estilo muggle.

Le faltaba poco para alcanzarlo por completo, si las cosas seguían como estaban.

Cuando llegara a su oficina le escribiría a Harry, si es que el no acudía primero a verla.

_ ¡¿Se puede saber que significa esto!? ¡No puedes simplemente irte de casa y dejarme una nota escueta!- comenzó a gritar sin ningún reparo. Casi sin ver a Harry.

_ Ginny…- trato este de hacer que bajara la voz… pero para ella como si no hubiera hablado.

_ ¡No voy a permitir esta clase de comportamiento Albus Severus Potter!

Harry suspiro…

_Silencius._

Pensó viendo a Ginny y concentrándose.

A mitad de oración, la pelirroja enmudeció. Y le lanzo una mirada aun mas asesina a Harry.

Centrándose en el por primera vez desde que llego al Caldero Chorreante.

_ Esto es una pensión y me van a echar de aquí si dejo que continúes. Además, siempre lo he dicho y lo mantengo, con esa actitud no vas a conseguir nada. Si en la nota de Albus te decía que estaba conmigo… ¿Por qué tienes que alterarte? ¿O es que piensas que no soy un buen padre?- arqueo la ceja.

La pelirroja negó como respuesta. Harry supuso que a la ultima pregunta.

_ Albus no esta de acuerdo con mudarse a la Madriguera.- dijo Harry, invitando a la pelirroja a sentarse- Me ha dado sus razones, las cuales considero de bastante peso. Y me ha pedido permiso para pasar las vacaciones en casa de uno de sus amigos.- la mirada de Ginny se endureció aun más. Pero por suerte aun seguía muda.

Esa mirada decía a las claras "De ninguna manera".

Harry estudio con la mirada a su ex esposa, Ginny no solía ponerse tan a la defensiva. A menos que estuviera planeando algo que incluyera a Albus y a la Madriguera…

La furia de la pelirroja era más bien asociada a la preocupación.

En eso, era una fiel copia de la señora Weasley.

_ Pensabas pedirle ayuda a la señora Weasley para lograr que James y Albus volvieran a hablarse.

La única muestra que dio la pelirroja de haber sido descubierta… fue que sus labios se fruncieron.

Molly Weasley era una mujer de armas tomar, que estaba acostumbrada a que se la obedeciera, fue una madre severa, ahora era una abuela y madre severa, pero a la vez increíblemente dedicada y cariñosa.

Consiguió que el resto de sus hijos volvieran a hablarle a Percy.

Y ya se trataban más o menos de una manera similar a antes de que Percy abandonara a la familia.

Harry no se sintió sorprendido de que Ginny quisiera intentar eso, pero no le parecía la mejor manera de solucionar el problema. James se gano a pulso que Albus no le hablara, habían sido cinco años de meritos, hasta que simplemente le colmo la paciencia a Scorpius Malfoy… y también a Albus.

_ No iba a funcionar- dijo tranquilamente.

_ Eso no podías saberlo- contesto Ginny, después de que Harry levantara el hechizo silenciador.

_ Créeme, si conozco a Albus como creo conocerlo, se que no hubiera funcionado, lo único que hubieses logrado era empeorar las cosas. Esto no es algo en lo que tú o yo tengamos jurisdicción.- dijo Harry.- Son las consecuencias de acciones absurdas.

Ginny le pidió con la mirada, que se explicara.

_ La famosa rivalidad Gryffindor y Slytherin.- replico Harry- Pero ahora se ha transformado en: "Todos contra Slytherin". ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la escuela?

Ginny tenía expresión perpleja pero sin embargo asintió.

_ Malfoy y su grupo, contra nosotros. Y viceversa. Ahora es la sociedad mágica contra los exonerados. Esa hostilidad se ha extendido hasta Hogwarts. ¿Recuerdas como era Malfoy?

Ginny asintió.

_ Supongo que sabes donde esta el pensadero- afirmo Harry, mientras sacaba un frasco pequeño de cristal de uno de los cajones, con su varita, apunto a su cien, concentrándose un momento y deposito la sustancia plateada de un recuerdo en el frasco tapado, extendiéndolo a Ginny.

_ Quiero que veas este recuerdo Ginny. Y hagas memoria. Quiero que reflexiones. Y luego si después de esto quieres obligar a Albus a marcharse contigo.- Albus le dirigió una mirada desesperada- Tendré que ceder- culmino Harry.

Dándole una mirada, a padre e hijo.

Ginny aferro el frasco y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a la chimenea y recitando la dirección de su casa.

Una vez se fue…

Harry pudo detallar mas el reproche en los ojos de su hijo, copia de los suyos.

Despertó lentamente. Su consciencia era similar a un tren que avanzaba a trompicones. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, inclusive partes que no sabia que tenia.

De la cabeza a los pies. No podía mover ni un musculo. Se encontraba tendido en un suelo lodoso y húmedo.

Y tenía mucho frio.

La sesión de tortura/interrogatorio había sido interminable. Horas de maldiciones horribles, y siempre perseguían lo mismo. Saber como había escapado Isabela.

Seguro estaban temerosos de que el pudiera escapar de la misma manera.

Podía sentir que estaba siendo observado.

Pero en esos momentos no le importaba demasiado, no estaba por huir precisamente.

Al respirar sentía un punzante dolor en ambos costados.

Debía tener unas cuantas costillas rotas.

Se pregunto ausentemente si Isabela habría seguido el plan…

No temía por lo que le esperaba. Quería que su familia escapara de todo aquello.

Hacia mucho tiempo… se había resignado a que quizá la muerte no era tan mala… como no hacerlo. Había estado a punto de morir una vez.

No podía creerlo.

No era cierto.

No su pequeño… ¿A dónde había ido su pequeño James?

Porque su hijo no seria capaz de decirle algo tan hiriente a nadie, ni siquiera a un Malfoy.

El recuerdo se desvaneció a su alrededor, dándole la sensación de estar en un vacio.

Y luego otra escena fue formándose en su mente, al parecer Harry quería asegurarse de hacer el trabajo completo.

Tuvo un largo recorrido por varios recuerdos de su época de estudiante en Hogwarts… todas las escaramuzas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, las cuales por ese tiempo eran una niñería.

Se notaba que solo lo hacían por tocarse pelotas mutuamente.

Lo de James y Scorpius Malfoy no había tenido ese trasfondo.

Ahora entendía lo que Harry sentía, lo que había querido decirle.

Mientras más escenas de los recuerdos de Harry pasaban, mas recordaba la escena que había tenido lugar entre James y Scorpius.

De alguna manera, Draco Malfoy estaba pagando todos los insultos que le había dirigido a los Gryffindor.

…

Luego de los recuerdos de los tiempos de Hogwarts, reconoció la cocina de su casa, Harry y ella estaban sentados ante Albus…

__ Quiero pedirles un favor.- dijo, su hijo con toda la seriedad inherente a un chico de 11 años._

__ Lo que quieras- concedió Harry._

__ Quiero que hablen con James. Porque quiero que deje de molestar a los mayores y a mis amigos. Todos mis compañeros lo odian. Es un milagro que no me odien a mí por su culpa._

…

A ese recuerdo, le siguieron unos tres más. En todos ellos Albus hacia la misma petición, y a medida que pasaba de recuerdo a recuerdo, la mirada esmeralda de su hijo se iba haciendo mas fría… era obvio que no tenia fe en ellos para solucionar el problema.

Y ella no lo culpaba.

Todo ese tiempo, en lo que a ella respectaba. Lo había ignorado.

Se limitaba a asegurarle que hablaría con James, y lo máximo que hacia era darle una reprimenda, y con un chico como James, eso no servía.

No había nada que pudiera hacer, Harry tenía razón.

Dos sentimientos imperaban en su mente… el remordimiento y la decepción.

Admitía, que ella, y sus hermanos habían tenido parte de la culpa en todo aquello.

Suspiro, guardo el pensadero y busco lo necesario para escribir una carta.

Lo comprendió después de ver esos recuerdos. Pudo comprenderlos a ambos, a su hijo… y a Harry.

Solo que la comprensión le llego demasiado tarde.

La vida le estaba demostrando que podía ser aun más irónica.


	4. Sin salida

Una rubia leía con atención la carta que uno de sus mejores amigos le envió…

Su entrecejo fruncido se aumentaba gradualmente a medida que avanzaba…

Pero al final… una sonrisa burlona con cierto matiz siniestro se formo en su rostro, que en otras circunstancias podía resultar angelical.

Se habían metido con sus dos mejores amigos y al fin tenia carta blanca para descargar todo su odio.

Definitivamente cuando regresaran a Hogwarts…

Se las iban a cobrar todas.

Las palabras de la posdata se repetían en su cabeza.

_Ya no lo aguanto mas… no quiero que lo siga lastimando._

Y como verdadera Slytherin que era, si que pudo leer el dolor que contenían esas sencillas líneas.

Rápidamente busco lo necesario para contestar su carta, tenia mucho que planear a partir de ese momento.

Por fin había llegado la hora de que los Slytherin le dieran una lección a los Gryffindors de último año.

Y vaya que se las darían.

Silenciosa, como desde su llegada a la mansión Malfoy estaba asomada a la ventana contemplando la lluvia caer en el jardín.

La fuente se veía solitaria sin los pavos reales que revoloteaban a su alrededor los días de buen tiempo.

Estaba segura de que si Draco estuviera a su lado en esos momentos, si pudiera decirle algo… seria algo como esto:

¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!

El se lo dijo en más de una ocasión, en caso de una situación como esa. El se las arreglaría para hacerla escapar y que ella pudiera sacar a Scorpius del país. Porque lo que mas importaba era la seguridad de su hijo.

Pero ahora que la situación por fin se dio. Ella no podía cumplir con la petición.

No se sentiría tranquila consigo misma sabiendo que lo dejo atrás, que lo abandono.

A pesar de que no podía hacer nada para colaborar activamente en la investigación, si conseguía brindar su testimonio a los aurores. Si lograba hacer memoria hasta del más mínimo detalle de las reuniones a las que asistió con Draco como parte del compromiso de ambos.

Parte de aquella promesa que se habían hecho, mucho tiempo atrás.

_Fue en Francia, cuando tenia los 17 recién cumplidos y una obligación que siempre la aterro le acosaba._

_Como hija de una familia sangre pura que era, tenia que casarse con un mago de una familia sangre pura de una buena posición económica._

_Ella siempre lo odio, consideraba que aquella era una practica despreciable, el día que se casara ella quería hacerlo con una persona especial, pero a su padre no le importaba eso y si bien antes se libro gracias a su minoría de edad, la presión para que encontrara un esposo comenzaba sentirse mas. Porque si no lo buscaba ella, su padre se lo buscaría._

_Fue esa noche de ese baile, que lo vio al otro lado de la habitación._

_Ese chico de aspecto aristocrático y a la vez tan etéreo._

_Y como muchos lanzaban miradas de temor y recelo hacia donde el y su familia estaban sentados._

_Supo que se trataba de los Malfoy. De la rama de la familia que residía en Inglaterra._

_Y que ese chico al que tan atraída se sentía era Draco Malfoy._

_Y a pesar de que era bastante apuesto, no se sintió atraída por su belleza._

_Se sintió atraída por su tristeza._

_Porque era tangible a través de su mirada._

_ Y en eso, los dos eran realmente similares._

_Y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, lo supo._

_Solo soportaría casarse con el._

Harry suspiro, ya estaba cansado de leer esos informes.

Los dejo a un lado y le dio una mirada a su hijo que hacia los deberes en el escritorio de la habitación.

Albus estaba muy concentrado en lo suyo. Pero de vez en cuando subía la mano para apartarse un mechón de cabello algo rebelde del rostro.

En sus gestos le recordaba a Ginny en algunas ocasiones.

A su Ginny… con el pasar de los días sobrellevaba de mejor manera todo el asunto del divorcio.

Mas que todo gracias a que el trabajo se estaba haciendo cada vez mas exigente. Pese a que la presión mediática descendió notoriamente conforme pasaron algunos días del incidente, la presión de las familias sangre pura no descendió en lo mas mínimo.

Pese a que mitad de ellos aun tenían sus reservas hacia los Malfoy… apreciaban sinceramente a Draco Malfoy. Lo cual no dejo de ser una sorpresa para el.

Y le confirmo una vez más que el rubio había cambiado.

Dándole un vistazo al reloj decidió dejar de lado todo lo del caso, o se le haría tarde para llevar a su hijo a la mansión Malfoy, donde pasaría el verano.

Aun no podía creer del todo que Ginny hubiese aceptado.

_ Albus, ya se hace tarde para llevarte a la mansión Malfoy. Seguramente ya nos estarán esperando.

Su hijo cerró el libro enseguida y recogió todo con rapidez. Se notaba que estaba muy feliz. Y es que no era para menos, ese era el primer verano que Albus pasaba en una casa que no fuera la Madriguera.

Dado a que en el pasado, Ginny se negó rotundamente. Y todo por prejuicios absurdos.

_ Ya, calma o pensare que te desagrada mi compañía, después de todo también soy un Gryffindor- dijo Harry bromando un poco.

Su hijo dejo de recoger las cosas y se rio.

_ Nunca me disgustaría tu compañía papa- le dijo mientras le sonreía- Como decirlo…- pareció pensativo por un momento- Tu eres el Gryffindor mas Slytherin que he conocido.

Y Harry tuvo que reírse con ganas ante eso.

_ Bueno, creo que eso tiene que ver con que el sombrero seleccionador en un principio quería enviarme a Slytherin.- dijo cuando finalmente pudo dejar de reír.

_ Estar en Slytherin es lo mejor que me ha pasado. No lo cambiara por nada.- dijo su hijo con aplomo.- Y se que tuviste tus motivos para ir a Gryffindor… me basta con que me comprendas y no actúes como los demás. Como todo ese montón de idiotas.

Harry solo le dedico una sonrisa triste. Era su hijo y lo amaba, por supuesto que voluntariamente no haría nada que lo lastimase.

E incluso sin que Albus hubiese terminado en Slytherin… Harry sabia que su posición con respecto a aquella discriminación absurda hubiese sido la misma.

Porque nada de eso estaba bien.

Y la gente tenia que darse cuenta en algún momento.

…

_ ¿Lo tienes todo listo?

_ Si

_ Bien, entonces vamos.- dijo Harry.

Despertó bruscamente cuando el agua helada cayó sobre su cuerpo roto.

No había otra palabra que lo describiera mejor.

No podía moverse. Perdió la cuenta de cuantos golpes, maldiciones y hechizos recibió a lo largo de los días.

Lo único que agradeció de ese despertar tan desagradable fue la poca agua que se abrió paso a través de su boca… calmando en algo su dolorida garganta.

Pero no hizo mucho ni para aplacar una tercera parte de la sed que se cernía sobre el como una bestia.

La risa cruel de su carcelero de turno se abrió paso a través del aturdimiento y el permanente zumbido de sus oídos.

_ ¡¿Estabas durmiendo la siesta?! ¡Maldito mortifago!- otro golpe mas.

Ya no los sentía, le dolía tanto el cuerpo en general que no tenía energías para lamentarse o mostrar dolor por los nuevos golpes recibidos…

Sentía a la muerte respirándole en la nuca… muy literalmente. Si no estaba muerto aun era gracias a la magia, la sentía en esa celda de piedra con suelo lodoso…

_ ¡Por Merlín ya fue suficiente!- la voz de una mujer interrumpió el silencio de la celda y a su carcelero de turno que se estaba ocupando en golpearlo otra vez.

_ ¡No te metas en esto Milena!- le espeto furioso.

_ ¡Esta agonizando, maldita sea! ¡Nada vas a sacar de el si lo matas! Y a menos que quieras que mi hermano te crucie el culo ¡APARTATE DE EL AHORA MISMO!

Antes de que todo se hiciera completamente negro… sintió un golpe más.

En su costado izquierdo… la sangre se deslizo de la comisura de su boca hasta el suelo… ese golpe le aumento el dolor mas allá del umbral que hasta ese momento conoció…

Y lo ultimo que sus ojos pudieron enfocar… fue la imagen borrosa de alguien corriendo hacia el.

Ocupada como estaba en sus casos. Hermione quería sacar un tiempo para hacer lo que Harry le había pedido.

Esos desgraciados del RCM se caracterizaban por joderle la existencia a todos los funcionarios.

Pero en especial a los abogados y los aurores que eran los que iban allí con frecuencia.

Se decidió. Por más que quería ayudar a las personas y cambiar el mundo mágico se estaba saturando.

Le pidió a su secretaria que organizara las citas para otro día y se marcho al área del Ministerio reservada a las oficinas de los miembros del Wizengamot.

Le seria muy sencillo obtener la firma de tres de ellos, y más si les decía que Harry estaba implicado en el asunto.

Se resolvió, ayudaría a Harry en ese caso.

En la Madriguera…

Ginny estaba terminando de instalarse en la que fue su habitación.

Su hijo James dormiría en la habitación de Fred y George…

Y sorpresivamente su hija menor se decanto por la habitación que perteneció a Ron.

Extrañaba a Albus, pero si su hijo no iba a ser feliz allí… ¿Cómo podía forzarlo?

Antes de ver los recuerdos que Harry compartió con ella, pensaba que la actitud de Albus con James era algo exagerada. Nada que no se resolvería con algo de ayuda de su madre.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello tenía su base en años de discriminación absurda.

A veces le gustaría regresarlo todo a cuando sus hijos no habían ido a Hogwarts. En esos tiempos, Albus y James a pesar de las pequeñas discusiones que tenían, se llevaban bien.

James era un excelente hermano mayor pese a que su pasatiempo principal era gastarle bromas a Albus.

A Lily… no tanto.

Una sonrisa fugaz cruzo su rostro. Lily saco su carácter hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Y cuando fue a Hogwarts, aprendió a lanzar el _mocomurcielagos _y lo hacia tan bien o incluso mejor que ella misma.

Saliendo de sus divagaciones absurdas bajo las escaleras para ver si podía ayudar en algo a su madre.

Desde la radio, la voz de Celestina llenaba la estancia, toda la vida fue la cantante favorita de su madre y no dejaba de escucharla jamás.

_ Ah cariño- dijo Molly cuando se percato de su presencia.- Pensaba que aun estabas desempacando.

_ No me traje demasiadas cosas, solo la ropa- dijo ella- y quería ver si podía ayudarte en algo.

_ Si, tus hermanos vendrán de visita y quisiera que arreglaras las habitaciones que están desocupadas… nunca esta demás hacerlo.

Ginny sonrió tristemente.

Hacia mucho tiempo que sus hermanos no se quedaban a pasar unos días en la casa, pero su madre siempre tenia listas las habitaciones. Aunque sus hermanos no se quedaran… lo hacían sus sobrinos.

Y en ese tiempo su madre se veía como de regreso a la vida, rodeada de todos sus nietos atendiéndolos con la misma pasión con la que cuidaba de sus hijos.

Por eso no podía perdonar del todo a sus hermanos.

No le hacían un hueco a sus agendas para pasar tiempo con su madre.

La mansión Malfoy se veía imponente pero a la vez se respiraba un aire de melancolía en ella.

Sin dejarse amilanar, Harry toco la verja e inmediatamente un diminuto elfo domestico apareció ante el y pareció sorprendido.

_ No esperábamos su visita hoy sr Potter. Me temo que la señora Isabela esta esperando invitados- dijo.

_ Hoy no vengo como auror- explico Harry- He venido a dejar a mi hijo.

La criatura abrió las verjas y los guio al interior de la mansión.

En el salón, estaba Isabela mirando por la ventana con aire algo melancólico y sentado en una de las amplias butacas que estaban dispuestas en la sala estaba sentado Scorpius Malfoy.

Se veía algo pálido. Pero del resto se le percibía bastante bien.

Su rostro se ilumino cuando se percato de la presencia de Albus.

Isabela al ver a su hijo sonrió contenta, Harry pensó que se habría lanzado a abrazarle de no estar ellos presentes, era obvio el chico no había sonreído en días y eso le reafirmo que apoyar a Albus fue lo correcto.

_ Señor Potter- la mujer parecía ligeramente sorprendida de verlo allí, pero al verlo junto a Albus sonrió y los invito a sentarse.

_ Scorpius no me comento que era tan amigo de su hijo- explico ella una vez estaban sentados cada uno con una taza de te en la mano.- Por eso me sorprendió un poco verlo aquí.

_ Albus tampoco suele hablar mucho de sus amigos en casa- explico Harry.- También me sorprendió un poco.

_ Los dos somos Slytherin y cursamos el mismo año. De hecho compartimos habitación- acoto el menor de los Malfoy.

_ En Slytherin todos somos muy unidos. Todos para uno y uno para todos- termino Albus.

_ Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de Gryffindor en mis tiempos de estudiante. Aunque no se si ahora han mejorado- comento Harry.

Albus no dijo nada, su mirada se endureció un poco. Y Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

_ Bueno…- Harry se levanto y dejo la taza vacía en la mesa- He de seguir trabajando.

_ Por supuesto- repuso Isabela, levantándose también- Le acompaño hasta la puerta.

Una muy satisfecha Hermione marchaba a su oficina. Después de una tarde en las oficinas de los miembros del Wizengamot los resultados habían sido muy gratos.

Solo faltaba que le escribiera una nota a Harry para avisarle e ir los dos al RCM para retirar los documentos que le hicieran falta.

Ella se encargo de que la autorización para retirar las actas autorizara a Harry a copiar todas las actas en las que estuvieran involucrados Draco Malfoy e Isabela Visconti. Lo mismo que las actas del SMA. Y las que pudiera necesitar en un futuro.

El caso lo ameritaba y se hizo una excepción con ellos. Todos sabían que Harry era quien estaba investigando el secuestro de Draco Malfoy. Y los más interesados en que se resolviera eran los miembros del Wizengamot, quienes temían por su seguridad.

Creían que quien hubiera secuestrado a Draco no tardaría en atacar de nuevo si no era atrapado; como no tenían nada que pudiera decirles cual era el objetivo de los secuestradores el temor de los miembros del Wizengamot era más que tangible.

Apenas estaba entrando en la habitación que tenía en la posada cuando se percato de la presencia de la lechuza de Hermione.

El ave tenía una nota diminuta atada.

Y cuando la leyó… la sonrisa que cruzo su rostro rivalizaba con la que lo adornaba cuando ganaba un partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts.

_ Me alegra mucho que por fin hayas podido venir a pasar el verano conmigo- Scorpius le sonreía sentado en la silla cercana a la ventana.

Los dos dormirían en la habitación del rubio.

_ Todo gracias a mi padre. Sabia que el resolvería el problema. Se tardo bastante pero lo hizo- dijo Albus, igual de contento que Albus.

_ Ahora solo falta Emma para decir que los tres de Slytherin están completos- dijo Scorpius.

_ A sus ordenes guapos- una tercera voz irrumpió el silencio, haciendo que a los otros dos casi les de un infarto.

_ ¡Emma!- soltaron los dos de la impresión al verla en el umbral de la puerta.

_ Oh vamos ni que hubieseis visto un fantasma- la chica se cruzo de brazos.

_ Hablando del rey de Roma y este que se asoma- murmuro Albus por lo bajo. Y la sonrisa socarrona de la Slytherin se hizo aun más amplia.

_ ¿Mi mama te dejo subir hasta mi habitación?- cuestiono Scorpius escéptico. A su madre no le agradaba que recibiera visitas femeninas en su habitación… después de todo era de sentido común.

Ella asintió como toda respuesta a la pregunta de su amigo.

_ ¿Listos para darle una mirada a los planes que he hecho?- pregunto la chica, extrayendo un pergamino de su bolso con gesto teatral que hizo sonreír aun mas a los dos chicos, Emma era única.

_ Claro- repuso Scorpius con una sonrisa igual de maquiavélica que la de la chica.

Albus suspiro, pero a la final sonrió. Después de todo el también quería venganza.

Milena veía al hombre ante ella con muchísima compasión.

Tenía tantas heridas que no sabia cual curar primero.

Estaba tan cubierto de mugre y lodo que no podía distinguir el color de su cabello y seguramente las heridas estaban infectadas.

Eran unos malditos animales.

Por más que fuera un Malfoy, un ser humano no se merecía eso.

Con una seña, hizo que los dos muchachos que la escoltaban lo levantaran con mucho cuidado, lo desvistieran y lo metieran en la tina…

Tenia la esperanza de que el agua caliente matara a algunas de las bacterias.

Con una esponja suave y movimientos vacilantes, limpio el lodo y la mugre de su cuerpo… los jadeos de sorpresa se le escapaban. Puesto que la mugre no le había dejado ver los golpes y heridas en toda la expresión de la palabra. Y si antes estuvo horrorizada, ahora no podía definir la sensación desagradable que se alojaba en su pecho.

Cada inhalación y exhalación del rubio era una empresa forzosa.

Estaba atenta a las expresiones de su rostro, por si acaso alguna de sus acciones le ocasionaba mas dolor del que ya debía estar sintiendo.

Cuando lo tuvo limpio, los dos jóvenes lo sacaron de la tina y lo pusieron en el suelo… y allí comenzó la ardua tarea de remendar todas las heridas de ese cuerpo destrozado y moribundo que estaba en el piso ante ella.

Milena nunca se imagino a si misma sintiendo piedad por Draco Malfoy.

Pero en esos momentos la sentía, vaya que si.

En el RCM, Hermione tenía una sonrisa permanente pegada al rostro y si tuviera unos años menos estaría haciendo un bailecito de alegría.

Le encanto la cara que puso la recepcionista de la RCM cuando le pusieron el acta firmada por los tres miembros del Wizengamot debajo de las narices. (Por supuesto que muchos más se habían ofrecido a firmarla, pero considero pertinente limitarse a los tres requeridos)

La descripción más cercana a la realidad de la expresión de la mujer: Parecía que se hubiese tragado un limón con todo y concha.

Harry reía a sus anchas sin importarle las miradas que eso generaba.

_ ¿Viste su cara?- Hermione sonreía tanto que daba la ilusión de que su sonrisa llegaba de oreja a oreja.

_ Me doy cuenta que morías de ganas de hacérselo- comento Harry sobándose el estomago que comenzaba a dolerle después de reírse tanto.

_ Como no te haces una idea. Detesto a esa mujer- respondió su amiga.

_ Gracias a lo que hiciste ahora no tendré mas estancamientos con la investigación- dijo Harry, verdaderamente agradecido con ella.

_ Para eso están los amigos Harry- dijo ella.

_ Yo buscare las actas de los Malfoy, ¿Podrías buscarme la lista?- pidió Harry.

_ ¿Te refieres a _esa _lista, Harry?- quiso saber Hermione.

El chico solamente asintió.

_ Cabe la posibilidad de que lo haya hecho un grupo de exonerados Hermione, aunque me gustaría que no fuese así. Eso solo traería más problemas.- dijo el moreno con expresión preocupada.

_ Tienes razón, la escasa estabilidad que han conseguido se iría al garete y seria como estar caminando por las calles días después de la guerra- Hermione bajo la mirada tristemente.

_ Solo nos queda tener fe, pero esta vez. Voy a llevarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias- afirmo Harry con aplomo.

Ella le sonrió a su amigo, pese a los años Harry no cambio nada.

Seguía siendo tan obstinado como siempre.

Se marcho a buscar a lista de los exonerados… y sin decirle nada, se propuso investigarla ella, ya que en ese campo tenia bastante experiencia.

Trataba con exonerados todos los días. Y sabía que era lo que tenia que buscar.

_ Realmente te has superado a ti misma, Emma- comento Scorpius mientras los tres bebían el te en su habitación.

_ Se han metido con los míos- dijo, con un brillo en sus ojos azules. Y los dos chicos sabían que cuando ese brillo aparecía en los ojos de su amiga, mas valía rogarle a Merlín no estar en su mira.

_ Al… ¿No te importa…? Después de todo ellos son…- Scorpius miraba preocupado al pelinegro.

_ No- dijo tajante, aunque luego su expresión se suavizo- James pagara por haberte insultado todos estos años. Y Fred aprenderá que no es bueno meterse con los Slytherin.

_ Dejaremos a tu hermana fuera de esto- le aseguro Emma.

Albus asintió.

_ Entonces no hay mas que decir. Esos Gryffindors lamentaran haber revuelto el nido de serpientes.

Ginny leía atentamente la carta que acababa de llegar del Ministerio.

Había salido la sentencia de divorcio. Oficialmente ella y Harry ya no estaban casados.

En la carta estaban establecidas las cuotas de la manutención de los chicos. Esa que Harry tenía que darle para los gastos.

La habían fijado los dos en una de las tantas sesiones a las que asistieron en el Ministerio.

Las cosas marcharon rápido puesto que no eran como los tantos matrimonios que diferían en todo.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo con todo lo que ella sugirió. En un par de ocasiones habían necesitado conversar un poco más para ponerse de acuerdo pero generalmente las cosas marcharon bastante bien.

Ella sabia que Harry no estaba nada feliz con lo del divorcio. De hecho se hacia una idea de que lo lastimo bastante. Pero aun así le firmo los papeles.

Eso le hablaba de cuanto la quería. Y ella esperaba sinceramente que el pudiera seguir adelante con su vida.

Tal como ella planeaba hacerlo.

El único problema eran los chicos.

La ruptura de la relación de James y Albus la preocupaba y ahora que entendió que no era capaz de hacer nada para que aquello se solucionara estaba doblemente preocupada.

Con respecto a Lily… su hija quedo en el medio de la disputa. Sus dos hermanos la querían mucho.

Pero ni siquiera por ella estaban dispuestos a arreglar las cosas.

Albus se marcho a las Tres Escobas con Harry en busca de apoyo y ahora estaba pasando el verano en casa de uno de sus amigos.

Harry prefirió no decirle en donde. Y a pesar de que la molestaba no pudo sacárselo. Solo le prometió que Albus estaría bien. Y que lo llevaría a la Madriguera en alguna ocasión de visita. Por ahora la posibilidad de que el chico aceptara irse a vivir con ella estaba en ceros. Después de todo se negaba a compartir espacio con James.

Si le hubiesen dicho en un pasado todo lo que pasaría, le hubiera lanzado un encantamiento a la persona.

Porque ella al casarse con Harry tuvo la firme creencia de que todo estaría bien, que nunca se separarían. Y tendrían una vida bonita y feliz…

Rio, con ironía y continuo con sus deberes.

Enfermaría si seguía pensando en tanta porquería.

Harry leía atentamente los documentos a los que obtuvo acceso, tenía enormes pilas a los lados.

Como los Malfoy eran una familia sangre pura bastante influyente, el nombre de Draco Malfoy salía en múltiples contratos e informes de gestión… títulos de propiedad.

Todos ellos estaban descartados a un lado.

A pesar de que era un trabajo increíblemente pesado revisar todos y cada uno de esos papeles. En busca de ese pequeño detalle que le diera mas luz en el caso de investigación que llevaba, que le proporcionara alguna idea de donde demonios estaba Malfoy.

En esa búsqueda de papeles, fue que encontró el la copia de un acta muy especial…

Un acta de matrimonio.

Se quedo frio y dejo todos los demás papeles…

Draco Malfoy estaba casado con… Isabela Visconti. Y no era solo eso. Estaban casados desde hace poco más de 15 años.

Su mente comenzaba a trabajar a mil por hora.

¿Por qué el matrimonio de Malfoy no se dio a conocer públicamente?

Esa conducta no encajaba en la que el observaba en los Malfoy. A ellos les gustaba hacer las cosas por todo lo alto, incluso para celebrar el cumpleaños de un miembro de la familia anunciaban los festejos en el Profeta. De hecho muchas cosas se prestaban a decir que había gato encerrado.

Antes no se percato, porque la vida familiar de los Malfoy no era precisamente asunto suyo.

Sin embargo ahora era lo que mas le interesaba.

En primer lugar estaba el heredero.

Scorpius era hijo de Isabela y Draco. Así figuraba en su acta de nacimiento, sin embargo no era común que el heredero naciera antes de la boda de sus padres.

Y para el mundo mágico, Draco e Isabela solo eran prometidos.

Sin contar con lo difícil que le fue acceder a los documentos, los cuales estaban clasificados como de alta privacidad o secreto alto.

Suspiro, quizá estaba haciendo demasiado escándalo por un detalle insignificante. ¿Y que si simplemente habían obrado de esa manera para tener un poco de privacidad?

El mejor que nadie conocía lo que era tener a la prensa al pendiente de todos y cada uno de sus pasos.

Pero aun así algo no le encajaba, si a privacidad se refería, Malfoy bien que pudo desaparecer del mapa y pasar a ser una especie de ermitaño que no tomara parte activa en la sociedad mágica… sin embargo prefirió casarse en secreto, y hacerle creer al mundo que su esposa solo era su prometida… ¿Con que fin?

Definitivamente no estaba cerca de hacer avances significativos.

Y lo peor de todo es que no podía pedirle ayuda a Ron, a menos que quisiera que Hermione lo asesinara por "secuestrar" a su marido por más de 2 días.

Bufando malhumorada Lily Potter dejo el libro a un lado.

Estaba intentando hacer los deberes. Aprovechaba que su abuela estaba ocupada dándole de comer a las gallinas y no estaba en la casa de lo contrario la tendría de un lado al otro, sabia que las intenciones eran buenas. Pero mentiría si dijera que no era un fastidio.

Si Albus estuviera allí, le ayudaría con la tarea y así ella no estaría pasando tanto trabajo para tener los deberes listos a tiempo… y tendría mas ayuda para escaparse de la vista de águila que tenia su abuela.

Odiaba Pociones. Su hermano Albus era quien mejor entendía la asignatura, pero ahora que se marcho a pasar el verano con su padre estaba realmente perdida.

Y no ayudaba precisamente que tuviera que escaparse de su abuela para hacer sus deberes.

Su madre pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en los jardines por lo que no podía ayudarla. Y en los últimos días su madre se pasaba el tiempo en la calle. Seguramente estaba en busca de algún trabajo.

Cuando estaba por volver a lo suyo…

_ LILY- su abuela la llamo desde la planta inferior, percatándose de su ausencia.

De recuperar la conciencia a trompicones, pudo mantenerla por minutos.

Despertó en medio de una habitación completamente diferente a la celda lodosa en la cual paso sus primeras semanas de secuestro. Alguien se ocupo de sus heridas, además de bañarlo y cambiarle de ropa. Cuando despertó por primera vez estaba tenso a la espera de los golpes que nunca llegaron.

Fue pasando el tiempo y comprendió con esfuerzo que no lo golpearían.

Compartía su nueva morada con una mujer. Ella no era una prisionera. Lo sabia porque a veces notaba su ausencia apenas despertaba.

Era una medibruja, de eso no le cabía duda porque de otra manera no hubiese podido hacerse cargo de las heridas que tenia. Era de manos suaves y a pesar de que sentía compasión por el… esta era equivalente con el desagrado que le tenia.

El no esperaba que fuera de otra manera.

No entendía del todo el proceder de aquella mujer, ella le temía pese a que sabia que el estaba completamente a su merced, que sus heridas no le dejaban mover ni un musculo. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado.

Intento hablarle con resultados nulos, por lo que ambos se mantenían en un silencio que al rubio comenzaba a parecerle insoportable.

…

Una noche el rubio despertó repentinamente, como si alguien le hubiera susurrado al oído. Y su cuerpo se tenso de manera casi instantánea al sentir la presencia de alguien más al otro lado de la puerta.

La mujer que momentos antes dormía tranquilamente a su lado se incorporo rápidamente… lo mejor en ese momento era hacerse el dormido por lo que con esfuerzo relajo su postura.

Escucho los pasos vacilantes de ella dirigiéndose a la puerta. La puerta crujió de manera desagradable al abrirse y unos pasos mucho más firmes que los de la mujer se adentraron en la habitación.

_ ¿Hasta cuando defenderás a esa escoria?- una voz masculina cargada de resentimiento se hizo escuchar en medio del absoluto silencio de la habitación.- ¡Es un maldito mortifago!

_ Es un paciente- repuso la mujer en un tono igual de enérgico.- MI paciente. No voy a dejar que le matéis porque si. Ni siquiera un mortifago merece ese trato.

_ Merece eso y mas Milena.- el tono del hombre adquirió una suavidad que a Draco se le antojo aun mas peligrosa que la brusquedad de sus palabras al momento de entrar en la habitación.

…

_Merece eso y mas Milena_

Esa frase se repetía en su cabeza desde esa noche en la que su hermano fue a verla.

La fría decepción instalada en su corazón, un nudo permanente en la garganta.

¿aquel hombre tan cruel era su hermano?

¿el mismo hermano que le leía historias cuando era una niña?

Ya no estaba tan segura de querer apoyarlos en su causa. La misma que antes vio justa.

Lo que veía aproximarse era una segunda guerra.

Además… cuando examino a Malfoy para curar sus heridas, no vio ni una sombra de la Marca Tenebrosa.

Después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort, la marca no se elimino completamente de la piel de sus servidores, solo quedo una mancha oscura que apenas y tenia la forma de la calavera y la serpiente.

Pero los brazos de Malfoy estaban limpios, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Y ese fue el primer indicio que la hizo dudar.

Ahora estaba completamente acorralada y lo sabía.

Todos en el campamento desaprobaban su actitud, si bien no era una prisionera podía sentir las miradas de todos clavadas en su espalda cuando abandonaba la habitación. Por ello prefería permanecer encerrada con Malfoy.

Si se marchaba puede que para cuando regresara con ayuda, Malfoy estuviese muerto.

Y si se quedaba, eventualmente pasarían sobre ella para matarlo.

¿Qué haría?

Esa era la pregunta que estaba deshaciéndola a medida que los días pasaban.


	5. Un Vistazo al Pasado

**Hola a todos.**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar la historia, pero una serie de eventos que preferiria no mencionar me han tenido lejos de mi computadora. El mas relevante de estos eventos no es otro sino la situacion actual en mi pais sin embargo el capitulo estaba pasado en mi libreta desde hace un buen tiempo.**

**Sin mas les dejo leer, en este capitulo mas que todo van a comenzar a ver unos cuantos eventos del pasado que seran algo relevantes.**

**Cualquier duda me la dejan por rw y les aseguro que les contestare, esto con los que teneis cuenta. Los que no disponeis de cuenta, podeis escribirme a SarcasticCyss mi cuenta de Twitter.**

**Muchas gracias. Y de nueva cuenta, disculpadme por mi tardanza.**

Frustrado, lanzo la carpeta contra la otra esquina de la habitación. ¿Qué demonios se le estaba escapando de la vista?

Tenia todos los documentos de los Malfoy… estaban enemistados con un gran numero de personas (no que le sorprendiera)

Pero ninguno de ellos podría haber secuestrado a Draco Malfoy. Teniendo en cuenta que la mitad de ellos eran mortifagos exonerados que tenían prohibido realizar magia ofensiva. Otros tantos de esos exonerados tenían coartadas validas comprobables para el momento del hecho.

Y 7 de las personas que figuraban en su lista de sospechosos se habían desaparecido de la puta faz de la Tierra. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

Le daba la impresión que los informes de esos 7 desaparecidos no estaban completos. Tenían omisiones considerables. Las entradas eran muy desiguales. Incluso por la fecha en la que los aurores debían realizar controles diarios. Y Harry sabia por experiencia propia que aquello era indicio de que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Como auror que era, le toco vivir la etapa después de la guerra en todo su esplendor.

A los aurores recién graduados se les endilgaba la penosa tarea de realizar las vigilancias en las colonias de exonerados distribuidas por el mundo mágico y tenían la tediosa obligación de hacer una comprobación de varitas a todos los habitantes de dicha colonia.

En los expedientes siempre se reflejaban las entrevistas de los exonerados con los aurores, la fecha, hora y lugar.

Pero en los expedientes de esas siete personas… esas entrevistas no se llevaron con regularidad. Y el que más tenia registro de entrevistas contaba solamente con tres de ellas.

Esas irregularidades lo estaban haciendo sospechar que había un infiltrado en el ministerio. Más concretamente en el departamento de aurores.

¿Cómo era posible que se diera esa situación si no?

* * *

A su paso las figuras oscuras se apartaban, en la atmosfera era perfectamente perceptible el miedo que todos le tenían, ya que algunos retrocedían considerablemente a su paso.

Los demás permanecían en un silencio inquebrantable. Sin atreverse a hacer ni el mínimo sonido. La tensión en el ambiente era tan palpable que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

_ Mi señor- fue el tenso saludo del jefe del campamento, inclinándose ante el con respeto- Nos complace tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros.

_ ¿Es cierto lo que me dicen mis subordinados?- interrumpió lo que sin duda seria una larga perorata que en esos momentos no tenia ganas de aguantarse.

_ ¿Mi señor?- el hombre lo miro con la duda reflejándose en sus ojos.

_ ¿Es cierto que han secuestrado a Draco Malfoy?- decidió dejarse de rodeos. A cada palabra que salía de sus labios se notaba lo increíblemente furioso que estaba.

_ ¿Por qué no se me aviso?- su voz letalmente fría daba mas miedo aun que sus exclamaciones furiosas, después de un silencio que comenzaba a ponerlo mas furioso aun… el jefe del campamento contesto vacilante.

_ Pensamos que no era cuestión de mucha importancia.- su voz fue tan trémula que apenas y pudo escucharla.

_ ES de suma importancia. Draco Malfoy es una persona importante en mis planes. Por eso me enfurece no haber sido avisado de su captura. ¡Sois un montón de bestias impulsivas que actúan a lo loco! ¡No pudieron haberlo secuestrado en peor momento! ¡Ahora tenemos al jodido niño que vivió metiendo sus narices en todos lados! ¡Al jodido auror mas poderoso del Ministerio de Magia que no tardara en venir a freírnos el culo a maldiciones!

La tormenta que en esos momentos estaba cayendo pareció fortalecerse tanto como la ira del hombre encapuchado en medio de la multitud.

_ ¡El anonimato es todo para nosotros! Y no habéis hecho más que estropearlo. ¡Si le habéis puesto las manos encima os voy a matar! ¡Llevadme con el ahora mismo!

Al encapuchado no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que intercambiaban algunos de los que estaban allí para recibirlo, antes de que un tembloroso líder del campamento se levantara para mostrarle el camino a través de los húmedos pasajes del interior de la montaña. La mayoría de las "puertas" eran tablas de madera puestas en el marco de piedra, las cuales podían retirarse con facilidad… avanzaron mas profundo bajo la montaña hasta llegar a una puerta de hierro. Con un movimiento de varita la puerta se abrió inmediatamente. Era una habitación amplia, vacía excepto por las dos formas que se veían pegadas a la pared del fondo. Una de ellas era una mujer, así que sin duda alguna la figura envuelta en mantas y tendida en el suelo era Draco Malfoy. Camino hacia ellos con decisión, sus pasos eran el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación. La mujer lo miraba muy atentamente… sin apartarse de Malfoy en ningún momento. Sabia que no era Isabela Visconti, de repente le despertó mucha curiosidad.

Todos en ese campamento de exonerados odiaban a los Malfoy, pero esa mujer parecía dispuesta a defender a Draco Malfoy.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto, deteniéndose a escasos metros de ella.

_ Milena.

_ ¿Eres una prisionera?

_ No. Soy medimaga. Y el es mi paciente- había una fortaleza intrínseca en su voz que era digna de respeto, solo por eso le agrado un poco.

Se termino se acercar a la figura que estaba tendida en el suelo, retirando las mantas que le cubrían… si antes estaba furioso en esos momentos estaba mas allá del umbral.

No había parte del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy que estuviese sin vendar, su rostro estaba pálido y buena parte de las vendas que lo cubrían estaban manchadas de sangre.

_ Oye medimaga- volvió a cubrir a Draco con la manta y volteo a verla casi taladrándola con la mirada.- ¿Puedes decirme como esta?

_ Su estado es critico. Casi todas las costillas rotas, una de ellas solo esta astillada, dejando a lado las costillas tiene severos daños internos, contracturas musculares, fracturadas ambas rodillas. La recuperación se ha retardado porque se encuentra desnutrido.- resumió ella con gesto lúgubre.

Y ahora que la estudiaba con la mirada estaba pálida y ojerosa.

_Desnutrida. Seguramente ha estado dándole su ración de comida-_ pensó.

Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta donde esperaba el líder del campamento. Sin mediar palabra agito la varita y el hombre se doblo de dolor en el suelo.

_ Mas tarde discutiremos tu castigo, por ahora quiero que le des a esta mujer todo lo que te pida. Que se les prepare un mejor alojamiento.

Tembloroso, el hombre asintió y salió corriendo a cumplir con la orden que se le había encomendado

_ Necesitare poción crece huesos- apunto la medimaga.

_ Lo que necesites- le reafirmo el encapuchado- Solo quiero que se recupere por completo ¿Cuándo crees que este despierto?

_ No lo se.

En la mansión Malfoy.

Isabela miraba por la ventana con gesto ausente, estaba en el estudio de Draco. Ese se convirtió en "su sitio" desde que todo aquello comenzó, después de todo en ese lugar era que el rubio platino pasaba horas trabajando.

Ella no entendía al montón de gente estúpida que se empeñaba en desdeñar a Draco, mirarle mal y llamarlo mortifago a sus espaldas.

Una masa inútil de gente resentida y mediocre que no se valían por ellos mismos y que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que meterse en donde no se les llamaba.

Extrañaba horrores su amada Paris, pese a que su familia era de raíces italianas, ella creció en Paris, a su parecer la ciudad más hermosa y libre del mundo.

La sociedad mágica francesa era mil veces mejor que la sociedad inglesa. Para empezar no eran tan rígidos y ni de cerca tan entrometidos como los ingleses.

Aquello era lúgubre al extremo. Pero aun así no se arrepentía de su elección, Draco había llegado mandado por Merlín para librarla de un matrimonio y de una vida infeliz.

Sonrió con ironía, sabía que el rubio no era feliz a su lado. Con los años habían llegado a desarrollar lo que se llamaba una relación de cordialidad. El trato que ambos mantenían era mas como el que se daba en dos hermanos que en dos esposos.

Suspiro… perdiéndose entre recuerdos…

Flash back:

_Luego de ese baile en que los dos habían coincidido, Isabela no podía apartar su mente de ese rubio platino de espectaculares ojos grises bañados en tristeza._

_Y cuando su padre le pregunto a cual de todos los herederos quería por esposo, ella no tardo en contestar que quería ser la futura señora Malfoy._

_Su madre puso el grito en el cielo y se negó rotundamente alegando que Inglaterra estaba demasiado lejos de Francia, recordándole a Isabela el roll activo que tuvo Lucius Malfoy en la Guerra._

_Pero Isabela era imposible de disuadir. Ella le replico a su madre que la guerra no se extendió fuera de los límites de Gran Bretaña, que Lucius Malfoy no fue encarcelado en Azkaban y que Draco Malfoy no merecía ser juzgado por los crímenes de su padre._

_Finalmente la madre tuvo que ceder ante la necedad de su hija, ya que esta contaba con el apoyo, aunque reticente de su padre._

_…_

_Ese día, Isabela se arreglo impecablemente, tenia una visita concertada en la mansión Malfoy. Su madre había carteado a la señora de Lucius Malfoy y esta acepto encantada recibirles en su mansión campestre de Lyon._

_Las dos mujeres mayores se enfrascaron en una charla banal sobre bailes, modistas y sitios de auge._

_Un poco mas alejados de ellas… ambos jóvenes permanecían en completo silencio._

_Isabela no sabia que decir para romper el incomodo silencio que se instalo entre ambos, Draco tenia la mirada perdida en alguna parte el acogedor paisaje que los rodeaba… y ella muy a su pesar no podía apartar la vista del rubio… haciéndose preguntas, una tras otra._

_¿Cómo esos ojos llegaron a albergar tanta tristeza? ¿Por qué tenia que parecer un ángel caído? ¿Le haría caso?_

_Un ligero sonido la sobresalto, se trataba de un elfo domestico con un servicio de te para dos personas. La criatura dejo la bandeja en la mesita dispuesta entre ambos jóvenes y se retiro del lugar con el mismo leve sonido._

_Isabela contuvo un suspiro y decidió que ya que estaba allí, al menos tomaría un poco de te._

__ ¿Para que has venido?_

_La chica agradeció a todos los dioses de los que se acordaba el no haber tomado la taza de te, porque estaba segura que de la impresión la hubiese arrojado al suelo._

_La pregunta, tan repentina y falta de educación del rubio la tomo con la guardia baja. Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y le dirigió una mirada molesta. ¿Quién demonios se creía?_

__ ¿Disculpa?- dijo ella, dándole oportunidad a que se retractara de su clara falta de educación._

__ Te he preguntado a que has venido.- dijo el rubio. _

_Y allí si le dirigió una mirada incrédula, guardándose de contestar (estaba con ganas de hechizarlo) la chica se sirvió su te y tomo una pasta seca, como que no era con ella. _

_Y así el silencio se instalo en el jardín al menos por unos 10 minutos más, hasta que el rubio volvió a romperlo._

__ Disculpa si es que te he ofendido, pero no me apetece ser educado con nadie, de hecho seria feliz si estuviese enterrado en este mismo momento. Nunca llegue a pensar que seria tan costoso seguir respirando._

_Y allí no pudo seguir ignorándolo, su corazón se estrujo al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de el. ¿Cómo alguien tan joven y tan apuesto llego a esos extremos?_

__ La vida es maravillosa ¿sabes? Nadie dijo que fuera fácil pero siempre puedes volver a levantarte.- intento animarle, pese a que no sabia a que se debía su tristeza._

__ Mademoiselle, dudo mucho que usted alguna vez haya enfrentado la autentica tristeza, la mas pura y absoluta desolación. La desesperación en su forma más primitiva.- la voz del rubio se hizo fría, desprovista de todo velo de cortesía._

_Isabela estudio atentamente a su anfitrión… esos ojos no mostraban furia sino tristeza… esa actitud que el chico adopto le hizo pensar en los animales salvajes que tendían a ser mas agresivos cuando se encontraban heridos._

__ No, tienes razón quizá no conozca todo aquello que me acabas de mencionar. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga que enfrentar mis propios problemas. Yo no puedo menospreciar tu sufrimiento porque no lo conozco. No se si algún día llegare a conocerlo, y si sigues a la defensiva creo que nunca llegare a conocerlo.- se armo de paciencia. Porque a la final lo que la llevo a aquella insistencia fue el aura de completa indefensión que el rubio emano en esa fiesta cuando lo vio por primera vez, el deseo que se instalo en ella, de ayudarlo… fue mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Pero la actitud del rubio… como la de un tempano de hielo, estaba probando ser un obstáculo en su determinación._

_Pero como que se llamaba Isabela que no se rendiría._

_¿Quién sabe? Quizá centrándose en los problemas de ese chico de mirada triste, podría olvidar sus propios males._

_Cuando se centro de nuevo en su anfitrión, cual no seria su sorpresa al ver una solitaria lagrima intentando escapar de uno de esos ojos color plata, su reflejo fue secarla enseguida. Y así lo hizo._

_A pesar de que el chico se tenso bajo su toque._

__ Mira, no quiero caerte pesada pero voy a seguir viniendo a visitarte. Y por como van las cosas entre nuestras madres, lo mas seguro es que tu y yo terminemos comprometidos dentro de poco…- comenzó a decir ella._

__ ¿Por qué querrías casarte con alguien como yo?- le interrumpió el._

__ ¿Porque NO querría casarme contigo?- contra ataco ella._

_El rubio desvió la mirada, clavándola en el suelo._

_El momento de silencio que surgió entre ambos fue mas tenso que los anteriores, Isabela podía sentir su corazón martilleando con fuerza en el interior de su pecho, podría decir que lo tenía en la garganta, mientras aguardaba la respuesta del rubio. Porque estaba segura que el chico se la daría…_

__ Porque yo… he deshonrado a mi familia, el apellido Malfoy y todo lo que este representa. _

_Isabela tuvo que luchar por mantener su rostro inexpresivo, para que la sorpresa no se instalara en sus facciones. Después de todo eso era lo que ella estaba buscando, que el chico confiara en ella. ¡Pero vaya con el rubio!_

__ Y ahora- la mascara de completa frialdad y compostura del rubio regreso a su lugar, como cuando la recibiera a ella y a su madre al momento de su llegada. ¿Sigues queriendo casarte conmigo? _

_La mascara de frialdad no llegaba a los ojos del chico, estos seguían bañados en tristeza, la misma que en un primer lugar la atrajo. Una muda y desesperada llamada de auxilio de un alma demasiado orgullosa como para pedirlo en voz alta._

__ Si- fue la única palabra que dijo la chica._

_Y eso pareció desarmar al rubio, cuyas lágrimas rodaron libres por su rostro, ante una atónita Isabela._

_Ella atino a sacar su pañuelo y secar las lágrimas del rubio. _

__ ¿Por qué?- pregunto el, con voz temblorosa. A pesar de que las lagrimas caían a raudales por sus mejillas, el rubio seguía intentando aferrarse a la compostura, pero por como sonaba su voz, no lo conseguiría por mucho rato._

__ Porque quiero ayudarte- respondió ella._

_Y si, allí el autocontrol del rubio se fue al garete._

_Isabela disimuladamente agito su varita, para aislarlos de la vista de sus madres, creando una ilusión óptica que los mostraba a ambos conversando tranquilamente, se apresuro a rodear al rubio con sus brazos y acariciar ese cabello tan suave y brilloso, sentía las lagrimas del chico caer en su hombro… y ocasionalmente se escuchaba un sonido ahogado._

__ Esta bien llorar- le susurro.- Ten por seguro que yo no te voy a lastimar. Se que cuesta creer solo en palabras. Pero por ahora son lo único que tengo._

Hermione suspiro, definitivamente a Harry siempre le tocaban los casos más desesperantes del Ministerio, ya fuera por su peligrosidad o por la presión mediática. Debía darle gracias a Merlín que ese caso tan colosal le fuese asignado en medio del caos de su divorcio. Al menos le servía de distracción.

Ella se preocupo mucho cuando su pelirroja cuñada anuncio su deseo de divorciarse, Hermione sabia de primera mano que Harry la adoraba, pero tampoco podía darle la razón a su amigo porque Ginny tenía razón en sentirse abandonada.

A lo largo de los años… Hermione siempre la compadecía… no era fácil ser la esposa de Harry Potter, esperarlo en casa sabiendo que estaba arriesgando su vida en las mas peligrosas misiones. Criar prácticamente sola a tres niños. Más bien Ginny aguanto demasiado.

Faltaban al menos dos horas para llevar a sus hijos a la estación para que cogieran el tren a Hogwarts.

Por ello se sintió con ánimos de sentarse en la sala a revisar los documentos de los exonerados. Estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Harry en lo que hiciese falta. Era muy consciente de que no podían permitirse perder a Malfoy.

Rio ante lo último… si le hubiesen dicho que estaría preocupada por Draco Malfoy unos 17 años atrás, seguramente le habría lanzado una maldición a esa persona.

Pero el rubio era un claro ejemplo de que las personas podían cambiar para convertirse en alguien mejor.

Nadie podía negar todo lo que el chico consiguió… ¡Era el miembro mas joven del Wizengamot en 369 años! Eso no se podía comprar, se ganaba con meritos.

_ Cielo- la voz de Ron se escucho en el despacho y casi se cae de la silla, no le escucho llegar…- Ya es hora de irnos a la estación.

_ Vale- repuso ella, dejando los papeles en su escritorio y tomando su bolso- De seguro que los dos están impacientes.

Ron se rio y asintió.

_ A veces los envidio- admitió el pelirrojo.

La castaña le sonrió con picardía para luego acercarse y prácticamente devorar los labios de su esposo.

_ ¿Los sigues envidiando?- repuso ella cuando se separaron.

El pelirrojo enmarco una ceja…

_ Un poco- siguió, aunque Hermione sabía que lo decía solo por molestarla.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y dijo…

_ Entonces creo que no te importara que te deje en abstinencia por una semana.- y muy campante bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y ahora que hice?!

La respuesta fue la risa de su esposa desde las escaleras.

_ Muy graciosa- mascullo el chico cuando la alcanzo en la sala.

Hermione solo le sonrió para luego preguntar…

_ ¿Nos vamos en tu auto o en el mío?

_ En el mío- repuso el pelirrojo.

En la sala, Hugo y Rose con sus baúles preparados los esperaban.

Hermione estaba segura que si pudiesen ponerse sus túnicas de Hogwarts ya las tendrían puestas.

En la habitación 13 del Caldero Chorreante, un moreno caminaba de un lado al otro, removiendo en las mesas, asomándose dondequiera… y desde el escritorio Harry no podía más que dedicarle una mirada divertida a su hijo.

_ ¡¿Seguro que no lo has visto?!- le pregunto el chico por quinta vez consecutiva.

_ No, hijo.- respondió Harry conteniendo las ganas de reír. De hace rato que dejo de revisar los informes del trabajo, era imposible concentrarse con semejante jaleo.

_ ¡Mierda!

Harry finalmente compadeciéndose de su hijo agito la varita, un pesado volumen de Transformaciones Avanzadas fue a parar a los brazos del muchacho, que paso de mirarlo agradecido a regalarle una mirada asesina en cuestión de segundos.

_ ¡Tu lo escondiste!- señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

_ Me atrapaste- repuso finalmente.

_ ¡Papa, por Merlín! ¡Si McGonagall me manda a limpiar trofeos dos semanas será culpa tuya!

_ ¿Desde cuando?

La pregunta descoloco al adolescente, ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

El gesto de confusión debió hacerse notorio en su rostro porque el mayor se apresuro a completar.

_ ¿Desde cuando eres animago?

_¡Oh vamos! No por nada es el mejor auror que jamás ha tenido el ministerio-_una voz en el fondo de su cabeza que sonaba como la de su amiga Emma.

_ ¿Cómo lo…?- comenzó a decir.

_ Ese no es el libro de Transformaciones que use en los TIMOS, ese es un libro que se usa para aprendizaje individualizado en el programa para aurores. Y no creo que en Hogwarts hayan cambiado tanto el programa de clases como para incluirlo, por no mencionar que es muy complejo, y que yo mismo tengo un ejemplar de ese libro en Grimmauld Place.- explico Harry con una media sonrisa a su anonadado hijo.

_ Nunca se te escapa nada ¿verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza, estudio al chico con la mirada… se le notaba un tanto incomodo.

_ No te voy a obligar a registrarte, pero creo que no es necesario añadir que si te descubren vas a perjudicarme mucho por no mencionar la multa que van a ponerte. La cual no pienso pagar, y tampoco me hace mucha gracia escuchar los gritos de Ginny.

Albus lo miraba sorprendido, su padre siempre terminaba dándole sorpresas.

_ ¿En serio pensaste que si te descubría iba a castigarte?- Harry no se pudo contener de preguntar.

_ Pensé que me obligarías a registrarme.- se apresuro a contestar el chico.- y registrarse le quita la diversión en gran medida.

Harry tuvo que reír ante eso último. Le recordaba terriblemente a Sirius.

_ Yo no soy nadie para exigirte cumplir con las reglas, después de todo yo le di muchos dolores de cabeza a McGonagall, incluso a Dumbledore.

Albus sonrió. Y cuando se disponía a seguir empacando…

_ Oye Al, ¿Me vas a mostrar en que animal puedes convertirte?- quiso saber Harry. Muy interesado a su pesar.

El muchacho pelinegro se sonrojo ligeramente y su padre lo miro interrogante.

_ Hay un pequeño inconveniente cuando me transformo…- comenzó a explicar el chico al captar la mirada interrogante de su padre.

_ ¿Cuál?- presiono Harry cuando su hijo permaneció en silencio…

El muchacho negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, desapareció tras la puerta del baño cuando no salía, Harry fue a abrir la puerta, algo preocupado.

Cual no seria su sorpresa al encontrar a un pequeño gatito negro arañando la puerta.

_ Vaya Al, luces adorable.

El animalillo bufo enojado y pareció dirigirle una mirada asesina que le hizo reír con ganas, si definitivamente ese era su hijo.

Se acerco hacia sus piernas y se froto contra ellas, mirando hacia afuera del baño.

Harry capto el mensaje y salió del baño cerrando la puerta.

Al cabo de 5 minutos Albus salía del baño y continuaba haciendo el equipaje. Estaban algo retrasados pero podían darse ese lujo de llegar un poco mas tarde. Después de todo estaban a una aparición de llegar a Kings Cross.

Era muy diferente a cuando iban con su madre a la estación, que tenían que salir muchísimo antes…

_ Papa, ¿Nos encontraremos con mama en la estación?- pregunto Albus.

_ Umm, si nos vamos ahora tendremos chance de alcanzarla antes de que se vaya- dijo Harry dejando de lado las cartas que estaba leyendo.

Albus tenía mas ganas de ver a su hermana que de ver a su madre. Pero no le pareció adecuado preguntar directamente por Lily. Sabia que su papa estaba dolido por la fuerte discusión entre el y James.

No podía hacer nada por ello. No estaba dispuesto a perdonarle a James todo el daño hecho a Scorpius.

Todas las lagrimas que su hermano mayor le robo a su rubio amigo, se las pagaría.

Mirando el reloj, Ginny no dejaba de lanzar miradas ansiosas a la entrada de la estación. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Harry? ¡Albus estaba a punto de perder el tren!

Cuando estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello, es que su hijo y Harry entraron a la estación jadeando en medio del estruendo que hacia el silbato del tren.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada asesina a su ex esposo, le dio un rápido beso a su hijo en la mejilla y lo observo subir al tren a toda prisa.

Un momento después, el tren comenzaba a moverse.

_ ¿Cómo has podido llegar tan tarde?- pregunto Ginny con las manos en la cintura y fulminando a Harry con la mirada.

_ No fue porque yo quisiera Gins- se apresuro a excusarse el moreno levantando las manos en señal de rendición a ver si así la chica le bajaba un poco a sus instintos asesinos- Justo cuando veníamos saliendo a la estación me ha llegado una lechuza con relación al caso que estoy llevando.

_ ¿El secuestro de Malfoy?- quiso saber ella, olvidándose de su enfado.

Harry asintió, pese a que estaba prohibido darle detalles a cualquier persona sobre los casos que llevara… aunque no era como si estuviera involucrándola activamente en la investigación ¿verdad?

_ Ojala que hayan matado a ese maldito hurón.- mascullo la pelirroja.

Sin decir nada, el chico se despidió.

No podía evitar pensar mientras se marchaba

¿Por qué le tenían que desear mal con tanto ahincó al rubio?

Ya dejaron atrás los tiempos de la escuela cuando se lanzaban maldiciones en los pasillos. Además, Malfoy había demostrado que estaba dispuesto a todo por mejorar la sociedad mágica y así le pagaban, deseándole mal.

Porque Harry estaba seguro que más de una persona se sentía de la misma forma que Ginny.

_ No lo merecen- mascullo.

No lo merecían, el esfuerzo que le costo librarlos de Lord Voldemort. Ni el esfuerzo que hacia Draco Malfoy para reconstruir una sociedad que no se molestaba en ocultar que lo despreciaba, deseándole el mal con todo el corazón.

¿Por qué la gente tenia que ser tan despreciable?

No lo sabía.

Harry se encontraba en una encrucijada.

Rio amargamente.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho en el pasado todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora, seguramente le hubiese lanzado una maldición.

Después de todo… nunca llego a pensar que podría sentir desagrado hacia Ginny, y que estuviera desesperado por ayudar a Malfoy.

En un despacho improvisado en la profundidad de aquella inmensa montaña, dos hombres se miraban con desafío.

El rubio estaba cómodamente recostado en un sillón de cuero negro.

La única luz provenía de una desvencijada lámpara de gas, llevaban al menos 10 minutos de esa manera.

Con un incomodo silencio colgando entre ambos.

_ Draco… la voz vacilante de aquel hombre se escucho rompiendo el tenso mutismo.

El rubio no se molesto en reaccionar, dedicándole la misma mirada impasible.

Sus ojos grises más fríos que el mismo hielo.

_ Nunca te creí capaz de algo como esto, aunque no se porque me sorprendo- Draco le hablaba con voz severa.

_ Yo nunca quise que las cosas llegaran a estos extremos- comenzó el otro, con tono algo vacilante. Después de todo obtuvo una respuesta del rubio. Aunque la frialdad de su trato no le agradaba nada.

_ No importa como lo hayas planeado, las cosas pasaron así, eres igualmente responsable- las palabras del rubio lo lastimaban porque sabia que tenia la razón.

Que cambiado estaba. Los años solo lo habían vuelto más hermoso. Pero de cierta manera, extrañaba al joven rubio del que se enamoro hacia 16 años.

_ ¡Les dije que eras parte clave de mi plan! ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a saber lo que harían?!- se defendió. Tratando de no dejarse llevar por la desesperación.

Tantos años ansiando regresar a su lado como un desesperado, pendiente de la más mínima noticia suya… tenia suerte de que su rubio salía en las noticias muy a menudo y podía ver su rostro en las fotografías de los diferentes periódicos del mundo mágico.

_ Veo que todos estos años no han hecho nada por ti, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre- sonaba tan cansado, como si ocultase vivencias de siglos detrás de su externa juventud. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de poder soportar mas tiempo esa mirada gris oscuro completamente vacía, semejando dos profundos agujeros negros_.- ¿Cómo unos ojos tan expresivos llegaron a eso? _Comparando la plata derretida de sus recuerdos felices con ese gris metal. Bueno habría un cambio de planes porque no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

_ Quiero saber si es verdad- fue directo al grano, ya le quedo claro que tanto la amabilidad como la brusquedad solo obtendrían la indiferencia del rubio. Draco solo arqueo una ceja.

_ No juegues conmigo- siseo furioso. Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia pese a que llego con la mejor de las disposiciones.

_ Si es cierto- contesto Draco, con una sonrisa como solo el las daba _al mas puro estilo Malfoy_- No pensé que te gustaría ser invitado a la boda, claro eso se puede corregir

El tono sarcástico del chico fue lo que termino de sacarle la paciencia.

Las chispas saltaron de su varita debido a su enfado. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, todas ellas incluían hacerle mucho daño, sino es que matar a la prometida del rubio… un momento.

_ ¿De quien es hijo el muchacho?- pregunto, una idea súbita lo asalto de repente.

_ Se nota que para algunas cosas eres algo lento.- el tono de Draco paso de indiferente a desdeñoso (_Bingo, allí hay algo. Tengo que presionarlo_)- Scorpius es hijo mío y de Isabela, _mi prometida- _el rubio acentuó las ultimas dos palabras a propósito para fastidiarlo de eso estaba seguro.

_ No me creas tan idiota _mon amour _– dijo acentuando las ultimas dos palabras.- como para creerme que alguna familia sangre pura dejaría a una de sus hijas tener un bebe antes de estar casada- mientras hablaba estaba atento a las reacciones del rubio por mas mínimas que fueran.

_Definitivamente me esta ocultando algo con relación al mocoso- _pensó.

_ No creo que sea asunto tuyo lo concerniente a mi hijo- respondió el rubio de manera cortante. Sin dejar opción a más preguntas sobre el tema.

Pero el no era conocido por rendirse. Y sabia que en esos momentos el rubio no podría lanzarle una maldición, no por anda tenia la varita del chico a buen resguardo.

_ ¿En serio me crees tan ignorante _mon amour_?- corto de manera algo brusca, cada vez estaba mas convencido de que el hijo de Draco también era suyo- ¿No será que es hijo mío?- aventuro con una media sonrisa.

La risa de Draco le sorprendió, el rubio se reía en su cara sin ningún tapujo. Es lo mas gracioso que me has dicho en mucho tiempo- dijo el chico cuando pudo parar de reírse.

_ Tengo fundamento para afirmarlo.- respondió, tomando al rubio de los brazos en medio de su ímpetu- ¡¿Te has olvidado de todas las noches que pasamos juntos?!

Draco se las arreglo para soltarse de su agarre.

_ ¿Cómo olvidarlo?- mascullo el rubio en un tono cargado de odio- Cuando finalmente la guerra termino y pensé que podíamos ser felices… ¡Fui tan ingenuo al pensar que yo te importaba! ¡A ti! Que eres el primo del ser mas maligno que existiera. Y ahora después de 16 años tienes la desfachatez de presentarte ante mí.

_ ¡Nunca quise hacerte daño, Draco! ¡Eres lo mas importante que alguna vez he tenido!- el rubio iba a interrumpirlo- ¡Déjame terminar! ¡Tuve que huir! Si me dejaba atrapar se que jamás hubiese salido de Azkaban. Y cuando se descubriera mi relación con Tom iban a darme el beso de dementor por esa absurda mentalidad de ganado aterrado que han asumido luego de la guerra.

Draco lo miraba impasible, para finalmente contestar:

_ Ya no me importa. Desde ese día en que regrese a la mansión ansioso por encontrarte y descubrí que me habías abandonado, dejaste de importarme. No puedo decir que te odio, estabas muerto para mí hasta que volviste. Solo fui diversión para ti, alguien que calentaba tu cama por las noches. Pude haber caído una vez. Cuando era un chico inseguro y asustado que solo buscaba protección. Pero ya no pienso volver a caer, Andriev.

_ ¡Fuiste mas que eso!- insistió, desesperado. Porque esas palabras que el rubio le dirigiera, sin el tono frio y severo que hasta entonces utilizara. Sonaban como una despedida.

Draco iba a contestarle, pero nunca llego a hacerlo. De no ser por el hubiese caído al suelo.

16 años… 5 meses… en el Pasado.

_Un rubio caminaba fastidiado por los largos y fríos pasillos de aquella mansión su cuando era niño sentía miedo de ella… ahora vivía aterrado hasta de respirar. Ahora su casa era el punto de reunión de los mortifagos y el hogar de Lord Voldemort ya no podía llamarla su casa._

_Su padre cambio radicalmente a raíz de eso, era un fanático mas de ese loco asesino cara de serpiente porque ahora que lo tenia cerca u era testigo de su perversidad en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sabía que no quería nada que ver con aquello._

_Estaba en una posición comprometida, atrapado y sin salida._

_Le rogaba a Merlín que no llegara el momento en que el loco cara de serpiente se fijara en el, su padre lo estaba deseando y le presionaba para que tomara parte en las torturas y ataques a muggles. Hasta ahora se salvaba gracias a su madre. Pero ella no podría ayudarlo siempre… tan distraído estaba que choco de bruces contra alguien mas, solo la rápida reacción del hombre impidió que Draco se fuera de bruces contra el suelo. El rubio a duras penas contenía los temblores que invadían su cuerpo, como mínimo se había hecho acreedor de una buena maldición._

_Los mortifagos no eran conocidos por su carácter dócil. Cual no seria su sorpresa al sentir una caricia sutil en su mejilla._

__ ¿Te encuentras bien?- era una voz desconocida._

_Al abrir sus ojos el rubio se encontró con un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, elegantemente vestido con unos expresivos ojos color verde "__**Se parecen a los de Potter"- **__pensó._

_El rubio asintió siendo incapaz de encontrar la voz. Y es que no era para menos, el hombre era muy guapo. Además que su presencia realmente imponía. Pero por alguna razón que no terminaba de comprender se sentía intimidado por su presencia._

__ Estaba distraído pensando pero eso no es excusa- mi nombre es Andriev Gaunt - se presento el desconocido._

__ Draco Malfoy- se presento el rubio, saliendo de su trance._

__ Es un placer conocerte ¿Te importaría mostrarme el camino al estudio?- pidió._

_Draco inmediatamente se tenso, teniendo sus reservas hacia el desconocido. Una de las principales ordenes que su padre le dio fue la de mantener a todo el mundo alejado del despacho. El cual estaña a plena disposición del Lord, se encontraba en una disyuntiva. Tenía miedo a la reacción de ese hombre cuando se negara a mostrarle el camino y por otro lado temía la reacción de su padre y la del Lord si se atrevía a desobedecer._

__ No… no puedo ayudarle, lo lamento será mejor que siga mi camino- se apresuro a decir el chico._

_Pero antes de poder desaparecer por la esquina del pasillo el hombre lo tomo del brazo_

__ No debes temer a un castigo por ayudarme. Creo que debí mostrarte esto antes de pedirte ayuda- a la vez que hablaba el hombre buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su túnica, resulto ser una especie de relicario con el mismo escudo que el Lord había hecho colgar en el despacho de la mansión._

_No muy seguro, Draco asintió y emprendió el camino sin girarse ni una vez para ver si el hombre lo seguía o no. Se sentía profundamente incomodo, como si se encontrase frente a algún peligro… pero a la vez estaba atraído por su presencia, porque era increíblemente apuesto._

_El camino al despacho transcurrió en completo silencio por parte de ambos, cuando finalmente alcanzaron su destino, Andriev le sonrió a Draco y entro sin llamar al despacho. El joven pensó que ese hombre estaba completamente loco. Suspiro y se encamino a los jardines sentía que las paredes le iban a caer encima._


	6. Al estilo Slytherin

**_Hola a todos, realmente me hubiese gustado actualizar ayer. Después de todo era un día muy importante para todos nosotros los fanáticos de J.K Rowling, pero como no lo tenia listo no pudo ser._**

**_Lamento la tardanza y espero que les agrade._**

**_Disfrútenlo._**

* * *

Albus jadeo en el pasillo, realmente se libro de milagro de tener que hacer un viaje por Red Flu a la oficina de McGonagall.

Estaba seguro que la mujer le armaría un lio sobre la puntualidad, si no es que le mandaba alguna tarea extra para "incentivarlo" a cultivar la puntualidad en un futuro.

¡Pero no era culpa suya!

Cuando finalmente recupero el aliento, saco su baúl del bolsillo de sus jeans y lo agrando con un movimiento de su varita.

Ahora que estaba en el tren podría buscar a su hermana. Lily no le escribió en todo el verano pese a que el estuvo esperando alguna carta de su hermanita.

Era costumbre general que siempre terminaba ayudando a Lily con las tareas. Solo esperaba que el problema entre James y el no afectara la relación que tenia con su hermanita.

No quería que ella lo detestara. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a "disculpar" a James.

A medida que caminaba le echaba un vistazo a los vagones en busca de la inconfundible melena pelirroja de su hermana. Pero a quienes encontró primero fue a sus amigos de Slytherin.

_ ¡Al!- Emma salto a abrazarlo haciendo que soltara el baúl y a duras penas evito irse al suelo con todo y la chica.- ¡Creí que no habías llegado a tiempo!

_ Estuve a punto de tener que irme a Hogwarts por Red Flu- admitió el chico.

_ ¿Y eso porque?- quiso saber Scorpius enmarcando una ceja. _¡Oh Merlín! ¿Por qué demonios tiene que verse tan sexy cuando hace eso?_

_ Porque a mi papa le enviaron una lechuza importante.- se las arreglo para contestar el pobre chico, luchando por no dejarse encandilar.

_ ¿Es sobre…?- comenzó a preguntar Emma, pero Albus la silencio con una mirada significativa.

Sin embargo Scorpius se dio cuenta, no por nada el chico era el actual príncipe de Slytherin, sus ojos color plata se oscurecieron.

_ ¿Ha encontrado algo?- pregunto el rubio, luchando por enmascarar la desesperación de su voz. Pero Albus lo conocía muy bien y la podía detectar perfectamente.

_ No pude saber de que se trataba exactamente, mi padre la guardo muy rápido en su capa y luego nos aparecimos en la estación.- dijo.

_ Si llegas a saber algo Al… Me lo dirías, ¿verdad?- miradas enfrentándose, plata contra verde, algo en la mirada del rubio lo desarmo completamente.

_ Si Scorp, si supiera algo. Te lo diría.- le prometió.

_ Gracias, Al- repuso el rubio.

_ A ver ustedes dos, ya se pusieron intensos- protesto la única integrante femenina del grupo- Sois unos tortolitos de lo mas encantadores pero hacen que me sienta desplazada ¿saben?

De algún modo la magia del momento se rompió y ambos chicos estallaron en carcajadas.

_ Por Merlín Em, nadie podría pasarte por alto- comento el pelinegro cuando se le hubo pasado la risa. Por no mencionar que estaba ansioso por desviar la atención de Scorpius del comentario de la chica.

Scorpius seguía riendo pero asintió para acentuar las palabras de su amigo, mientras que la rubia los miraba a los dos, ceñuda.

En un gesto muy Slytherin (por no mencionar elitista) la chica se dio la vuelta dándole a los dos en el rostro con su bien cuidada melena rubia.

_ ¡Puaj! ¡Maldición Em, no quiero tragar tu cabello!- bramo Albus molesto.

Scorpius se sacudió con ademan de molestia y le dedico una mirada asesina a la rubia que se alejaba con su nariz bien en alto y sin prestarle atención a ninguno de los dos.

_ A veces no se como es que la soportamos- murmuro Albus, resentido.

_ Porque cuando no esta en sus días es realmente guay- comento Scorpius con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Te escuche Scorpius Malfoy!- les llego la airada respuesta de la chica desde el ultimo vagón.

Y de nueva cuenta los dos amigos volvieron a reír mientras emprendían el camino para alcanzarla.

_Supongo que después hablare con Lils- _pensó Albus dando una ultima mirada al pasillo antes de entrar al compartimiento y cerrar la puerta.

Muy enojado, Harry no ocultaba su frustración y más bien estaba tratando de no manifestarla en el plano físico. Nada podía hacer con las chispas que su varita despedía. La maldita carta por la cual su hijo casi perdió el expreso a Hogwarts resulto ser un callejón sin salida. Se notaba que alguien estaba haciendo esfuerzos para entorpecer su investigación.

Y el sinceramente no necesitaba mas estorbos. ¡Ni siquiera podía confiar en el Ministerio!

Tenía la impresión de que estaba a punto de descubrir algo que podría cambiarlo todo. Cada vez estaba más confuso y ya no tenía certeza de nada.

La falta de pistas era cada vez mayor. Y la ansiedad por encontrar a Malfoy crecía cada vez más.

La asistente de Malfoy pese a que hacia lo que el le pedía en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible no estaba resultando la gran ayuda que el pensó que seria, estaba claro que el rubio le oculto muchas cosas a la chica, seguro para protegerla de quien quiera que estuviera detrás de todo eso.

Pero ahí justamente residía el problema.

¿Qué era "eso" que debía comprender para llegar al rubio?

Tenía la impresión de estar luchando por armar un rompecabezas encajando a la fuerza las piezas.

Ya estaba cansado de hacer las cosas por las buenas y la vía legal. Ahora haría lo que se le daba la gana. Solo que estos no eran los tiempos de Hogwarts y se enfrentaba a algo mas que la expulsión, unos puntos menos o alguna detención.

Pero estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a últimas consecuencias para salvar a Malfoy. Porque si de algo estaba seguro es que el rubio tenia un papel importante en la reconstrucción de la sociedad mágica, pese a que no entendía las razones del aparente altruismo de Malfoy. Una voz muy al fondo de su mente le decía que tenía que darle una oportunidad, al igual que el beneficio de la duda.

Después de todo, las personas cambiaban. Y el mismo tampoco estaba muy libre de culpas.

Por un fugaz momento en su cabeza revivió aquel segundo en el baño del segundo piso, la entrada a la Cámara Secreta. El rubio tendido en el suelo con muchas heridas sangrantes y aspecto desvalido e indefenso. Y el pequeño cuerpecito de Dobby en sus brazos. Por ultimo, el rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore. Y Severus Snape cayendo a manos de Nagini.

No, definitivamente el no estaba libre de culpa.

Sus manos estaban manchadas de mucha sangre.

Todas las victimas que la guerra había tomado, eran sus muertos y le pesaban.

Y no estaba dispuesto a que aquella clase de horror volviera a repetirse. Tal como no quiso permitir en su segundo año, que la Cámara de los Secretos volviera a abrirse.

_Así tenga que maldecir a media Gran Bretaña, voy a encontrarlo.- _se aseguro.

Ahora, le sobraba pensar como procedería a partir de ese momento, porque estaba seguro que debía desconfiar de todos en esa investigación.

Al menos de todos los trabajadores del Ministerio.

Nadie estaba libre de sospecha en su radar.

_ De acuerdo Herms- decía Ginny, hablando por teléfono en el jardín trasero de la Madriguera, decidió que lo más prudente era salir de la casa para que su madre no escuchara la conversación.

Pese a que Molly Weasley no era muy amante de la tecnología muggle siendo utilizada por magos, no perdía la oportunidad de usar el teléfono para disfrutar de sus beneficios.

_ _Me preocupa demasiado Gin, esta demasiado abstraído. Casi… como cuando estábamos buscando ya sabes que- _comento la chica.

_ Iré a verle- aseguro la pelirroja- Pero no se porque crees que me vaya a hacer caso.- añadió a lo ultimo.

_ _¡Por Merlín! Si le pides que se lance de un puente, seguro que lo hace. Eres la única persona a la que escucha.- _ Hermione se escuchaba ofuscada.

_ Bien, te dejo antes que mama note la ausencia del teléfono y que no estoy dándole de comer a las gallinas. Me hare un espacio para ir al Caldero Chorreante en la tarde. Saludos a mi hermano el tonto.

Suspirando, Ginny oculto el teléfono en el gran bolsillo de su mullido delantal. Justo cuando su madre estaba abriendo la puerta del jardín.

_ ¡Ginny, querida! ¿Has visto el _teletón?- _le pregunto.

La pelirroja se mordió los labios para no reírse de su madre y negó con la cabeza. Ya cuando la anciana se descuidara volvería a ponerlo en su sitio.

En momentos como esos extrañaba la presencia de sus hijos, ellos lograban acaparar la atención de su madre por completo y eso le dejaba mas tiempo libre. Le daba un poco de privacidad.

Pese a que extrañaba la independencia de vivir en su propia casa, no daría marcha atrás, por sus padres. Y muy en el fondo, también por ella.

Porque vivir en la casa que durante tantos años compartió con Harry, la iba a matar por completo.

Y mucho que le costo reunir los pedacitos de su corazón y ponerse en pie nuevamente. No iba a torturarse por voluntad propia.

Suspirando, Lily miraba por la ventana sin mucho ánimo de involucrarse en el bullicio de la sala común. Y es que no estaba de ánimos para nada en lo absoluto. Primero, sus padres se divorciaron. Segundo, sus hermanos se pelearon entre ellos y no soportaban siquiera vivir en la misma casa. Tercero, paso el peor verano de su vida, sobrecargada de deberes que su abuela Molly muy "amablemente" le endilgo. Cuarto, no tenía idea de que demonios iba a decirle a McGonagall cuando pidiera los deberes que debió haber terminado durante el verano.

Total, la Gryffindor tenía un aura completamente decaída.

De vez en cuando daba miradas de reojo hacia donde su hermano James estaba sentado rodeado de su grupo de "amigos" y con esa tipa a la que ella no soportaba. Aparentando que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba.

De repente la depresión se hizo a un lado para dejarle rabia, coraje contra su hermano James.

Si tan solo no se hubiese dedicado a hacer el idiota, su hermano Albus no lo detestara y al menos ellos tres seguirían siendo los mismos hermanos de siempre.

Porque de un momento a otro todo exploto como los naipes cuando jugaban al Snap Explosivo.

_ Son unos idiotas.- mascullo ella furiosa, subiendo las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de las chicas. Sin mirar ni a los lados y haciéndose la desentendida si es que alguien la llamo.

En la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Un rubio leía su libro de Pociones sin prestarle atención al escándalo que estaban montando los demás. Por lo general su sala común siempre era ruidosa. Porque pese a que a nadie le gustara hacer bromitas estúpidas o soltar risotadas, muchas personas hablaban a la vez, creándole al rubio la desagradable sensación de estar sumido en un avispero.

Se rindió cuando llevaba al menos unos 10 minutos leyendo la misma oración, cerro el libro de manera algo fuerte, tratando de contener su malhumor, los nudillos estaban aun mas blancos que de costumbre por la fuerza con la que presionaba el texto.

Últimamente iba de la melancolía a la más pura impotencia que se manifestaba en la furia.

Confiaba en Albus, por ende, confiaba en el señor Potter y en que este seria capaz de encontrar a su padre. Pero… ¡¿Por qué tenia que tomar tanto tiempo?!

Respiro hondo, tratando de mantener los papeles y se encamino a las habitaciones, no podía darse el lujo de dar espectáculos en la sala común. Sabía que cuando su padre era estudiante, era conocido como "El Príncipe de Slytherin" el alumno preferido del profesor de Pociones, respetado por todos los miembros de su casa.

El en cierta manera se había hecho de su propia reputación, pero era consciente que en la época en la que su padre fue a Hogwarts las cosas para los Malfoy estaban muy diferentes.

Ahora la mayoría de la gente los veía con recelo, como si fueran todos unos magos tenebrosos que fuesen a enloquecer de un momento a otro y caerles a maldiciones. Él se percataba que más de un compañero de cuarto o de casa, se cuidaba de no enfadarlo.

Y se daba cuenta porque era una persona muy perceptiva.

Y esa actitud que tenían hacia él, le enfermaba.

Que el no era ningún asesino peligroso. Si lo hacían enfadar lo máximo que haría seria lanzar un par de maldiciones

Por la manera en que se comportaban pareciera que estuviesen ante Lord Voldemort en persona o en su defecto, de un hijo suyo.

James suspiro, en la Sala Común las cosas estaban resultando más fastidiosas de lo que estaba acostumbrado a soportar.

Todo era una perfecta mierda.

Y para sumarle felicidad su hermanita estaba muy molesta con el.

Su familia se había convertido en muchos pedacitos, su padre no quería saber nada de el. Y su hermano lo mando al infierno.

La única que le quedaba era su mama, y podía notar como lo miraba, cuando creía que el estaba distraído.

Lo miraba con profunda tristeza.

Por el todo podía irse al infierno.

Ya no podía salirle mal otra cosa… ¿Verdad?

Y si le salía, ya bien podía mandarlo todo a la mierda.

_Desde ese encuentro en los pasillos de la mansión no volvió a ver a Andriev Gaunt. Pero ciertamente desde el incidente con el castaño tenia muchísimo mas cuidado mientras andaba por los pasillos de la mansión y trataba de reducir las salidas de su habitación._

_Hasta el punto en que no salía de allí ni siquiera a la hora de las comidas, muy a disgusto de su padre. Pero gracias a su madre no tenía mayores problemas._

_Por una vez, Draco Malfoy se salía con la suya y no se sentía muy feliz que se diga._

_Las paredes de su habitación parecía que le iban a caer encima de un momento a otro, pero solo le bastaba recordar que su mansión estaba llena de mortifagos, prisioneros y muggles a quienes se torturaba de la peor manera posible. Solo bajo a las mazmorras de la mansión una vez y por que su padre le obligo a hacerlo para "congraciar" al Lord._

_Lo que significaba que el mismo tuvo que cruciar a mas de la mitad de los muggles que se encontraban allí… escuchando sus gritos, sus suplicas. Y en algunos casos, sus maldiciones._

_Ese fue el día en que Draco Malfoy se sintió sucio por primera vez. No estábamos hablando de llamarle "sangre sucia" a un par de chicos o jugarle bromas pesadas a otros tantos. No estaba dispuesto a hacer aquello. No quería ser el responsable de torturar o asesinar a una persona nunca más. _

_¡Tuvo que ver durante semanas a toda esa gente poblando sus sueños! ¡Revivir sus últimos momentos de vida! ¡Sus muertes!_

_¡Y las ultimas palabras que les dirigían!_

_Fue difícil pero no imposible, finalmente logro escaparse de las sesiones de torturas en las mazmorras pero a cambio de eso se transformo en una especie de "vulgar mandadero" como su padre le llamaba con desprecio._

_El se encargaba de toda clase de tareas, desde mostrarle el camino a las "visitas" del Lord y a los mortifagos que no estuvieran familiarizados con la mansión. Y de buscar a las personas. _

_Fue un día que empezó como cualquier otro, con un rubio encerrado en su habitación y despertando para enfrentar un nuevo día de confinamiento…_

_Cuando se disponía a ducharse escucho el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta._

__ Adelante- contesto adormilado._

_ Un elfo domestico apareció ante el, haciendo una reverencia._

__ Lamento interrumpirle amo Draco, señor- murmuro la criatura- El señor tenebroso pidió su presencia._

_Sintiendo un escalofrió bajar por su espalda, literalmente salto de la cama y busco una de sus mejores túnicas, lavo su rostro, sus dientes y arreglo su cabello lo mejor que pudo, no quería hacer esperar mas de lo necesario a Lord Voldemort… temblaba de pies a cabeza y a duras penas mantenía la compostura, llego al estudio en tiempo record, llamo a la puerta y cuando obtuvo respuesta afirmativa, entro._

_Se encontró con que en el despacho solo se encontraban Lord Voldemort y… Andriev Gaunt._

_El castaño le sonrió amablemente desde su lugar junto al Lord._

__ Joven Malfoy- la voz fría de Voldemort lo aterrorizaba tanto o más que su mera presencia. Por eso le costaba mucho mantener la compostura ante el_

__ Mi señor- se inclino respetuosamente._

__ Tengo una misión para ti, Draco. Serás el encargado de asistir a Andriev en todo lo que necesite, donde y cuando lo quiera.- como siempre el señor oscuro disponía y todos tenían que obedecer. _

_Hizo una reverencia a su señor y al hombre que de ahora en adelante serviría._

__ No le entretenemos mas, mi Lord- se excuso el castaño con una elegante reverencia, caminando hacia la puerta seguido del rubio._

_Cuando se encontraron en el pasillo y a cierta distancia del estudio…_

__ Lamento si es que se impone demasiado, le comente que necesitaba algo de ayuda porque solía perderme en esta mansión todo el tiempo y ni que decir en la calle.- dijo el castaño- No sabia que te encargaría hacer de mi asistente. Pero si no quieres no hay problema._

_Ante las ultimas palabras, el rubio no pudo hacer mas sino mirarlo sorprendido._

__ Las ordenes del Lord deben ser cumplidas- contesto el rubio. Esa era la primera regla irrompible que debías aprender si querías vivir con Lord Voldemort._

__ Te repito, si no quieres hacer esto no estas obligado- dijo el castaño como si no le hubiera escuchado y Draco comenzaba a sentirse frustrado. De una manera que no le gustaba nada._

__ No me molesta en lo absoluto. Son las ordenes del Lord- dijo el rubio, sin entender en absoluto la actitud de ese hombre frente a el._

_¡Las órdenes del Lord eran absolutas!_

__ No quiero que estés conmigo por obligación, pero veo que eres bastante necio. Tienes la mañana libre, cuando necesite tu ayuda te lo hare saber- el hombre se escuchaba algo exasperado._

_Draco se encamino de regreso a su habitación. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era mantenerse alejado de esas mazmorras, de la sangre, el dolor y la desesperación._

_Su casa se convirtió en un lugar frio y hostil en el cual sobrevivir era su prioridad. Todos los buenos recuerdos que alguna vez tuvo en esa mansión, parecían muy lejanos._

Draco Malfoy despertó lentamente, como a los trompicones.

Se encontraba tendido en una cama bastante cómoda, por un segundo mientras se encontraba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia pensó que se encontraba en su habitación en Malfoy Manor y que todo lo del secuestro solo fue un mal sueño.

Pero cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que lo del secuestro de hecho si paso y que se encontraba aun en ese lugar.

Aquella habitación en la que se encontraba sin embargo era muy diferente a la celda lodosa o a la habitación de piedra blanca donde pasó gran parte de su tiempo.

Si no supiera que se encontraba en el interior de una gran cueva que a su vez se encontraba dentro de una montaña, no se la creería.

No es que fuera una habitación excesivamente lujosa. Tenía lo que era necesario. Pero podía asegurar que todo allí era de tan buena calidad como lo que de su mansión.

Quería escapar pero era consciente del estado lamentable en el que se encontraba su cuerpo. De no ser por la llegada de Andriev estaba seguro que esos brutos los hubieran matado a el y a la medimaga que lo estaba cuidando.

Debía agradecerle al hombre por su vida. Aunque era lo que menos quería en esos momentos era eso.

Mientras su cuerpo no se recuperaba del todo no podía reunir la magia suficiente para escapar de allí. Estaba seguro que ese sitio estaba lleno de defensas mágicas y que con un nivel débil de magia no podría escaparse de allí. Y otro inconveniente era el de tener que estar ocultando su apariencia con el _Glamour. _No sabía como es que el hechizo no se había roto después de todo lo que paso a manos de esa cuerda de salvajes.

Tenia que salir de allí cuanto antes, le preocupaba Scorpius y no quería estar atrapado en ese sitio cuando el hechizo cayera. Eso seria el peor escenario posible.

Estaba seguro que el Ministerio debía haber puesto a uno o dos aurores en su búsqueda. Solo podía rogar que lo encontraran… demasiadas cosas estaban en juego.

Malhumorado, Potter intentaba hacer que las malditas piezas encajaran de una vez, pero es que… ¿Qué demonios es este berenjenal?

Tenía que haber más de una persona o más de un grupo de personas implicadas en eso. Y todos aquellos debían perseguir fines distintos. Esa era la única explicación que encontraba a ese desastre.

Su investigación le guio por varios asesinatos sin resolver de aurores en las ciudadelas de los "regenerados", unas cuantas escaramuzas de familias sangre pura con el ministerio o entre ellas. Y desapariciones de exonerados. Eso sin contar la corrupción y todo ese caos se conectaba con Malfoy y su desaparición.

Harry nunca pensó que llegara un caso el cual no pudiera resolver pero ese al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en el primero.

Con su hijo en Hogwarts ya no tenía otra preocupación en mente y por eso estaba enfocado completamente en lo que tenía que hacer.

Se pasaba el día investigando para lograr entender todo lo que tenia entre manos y presentarle algo solido a sus superiores.

Por eso no había tenido tiempo de contactar con Emergande para que la chica le ayudara con los documentos de los proyectos en los que Malfoy trabaja. Pero no debía tardar en hacerlo.

Su habitación estaba hecha un maldito desastre por que lo que estaba haciendo era mas importante que el orden. Pidió no recibir limpieza en la habitación y lanzo los hechizos más poderosos que se le ocurrieron.

Debía proteger su trabajo.

Reunidos en la sala común, dos Slytherin planificaban aprovechando el poco tiempo que tenían para estar a solas.

_ ¿No te parece un poco infantil?- cuestiono el pelinegro a su amiga rubia.

_ Es un comienzo, no iba a poner mi plan mas espectacular solo para el inicio, ese lo guardaremos para nuestro gran cierre- comento cierta serpiente rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ Sabes que Scorp no estará de acuerdo con eso.- continuo Albus con su dialogo.

_ El nunca esta de acuerdo con las cosas divertidas- se quejo Emma en voz baja y con un ligero puchero adornando sus labios, cosa que hizo reír a Albus.

_ ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?- pregunto el chico.

_ La próxima semana. Escuche a Scorpius quejándose de que le tocaba el peor turno de guardias. Estará bastante lejos del campo para ese entonces- contesto ella.

_ A darle duro a esos Gryffindor- concluyo Albus con una sonrisa maliciosa de medio lado.

El tan esperado día llego, y cierto par después de ultimar detalles y despedirse de su rubio amigo, emprendió el camino al campo de quidditch con sendas sonrisas maliciosas en el rostro.

Se anuncio la temporada de casería de Gryffindor.

Desde un principio Albus acordó que la parte complicada la haría el.

Su padre le hizo un regalo muy especial ese verano que estaba más que ansioso por probar.

Las palabras exactas que le dijo al entregársela fueron: _Úsala bien._

La capa de invisibilidad era un legado que según su padre, le fue entregado por el viejo director de Hogwarts en su primera navidad en el castillo, y su padre después de reflexionar decidió que Albus era quien debía heredarla… después de todo poner esa capa en las manos de James seria desatar el infierno en el castillo y matar de un infarto a McGonagall.

Después de todo Albus no se metía en problemas.

Con una sonrisa, el chico continuo su camino al campo, el sitio estaba desierto porque no había partido. Solo la practica del equipo de Gryffindor donde su hermano era el buscador además del capitán.

Emma se quedaría escondida en los alrededores del campo y esperaría la señal.

Fue hacia los vestidores cuidándose de no hacer ningún ruido. Aunque pensaba que los latidos de su corazón por si mismos ya eran lo suficientemente ruidosos para que alguien los escuchara.

Escucho las risas y conversaciones provenientes del vestidor, se ubico en una de las ventanas cuidando de tener perfecta vista a las duchas y a los casilleros donde los jugadores guardaban sus cosas.

Apunto con su varita y se concentro. (Ya sabia hacer encantamientos no verbales) mas que conveniente para aquella circunstancia.

Quiso quedarse a disfrutar la función… pero era demasiado peligroso. La capa lo hacia invisible mas no intangible y con la confusión que iba a formarse allí era seguro que terminaría chocando con alguien y esa no era la idea del asunto.

Cuando llego a donde se encontraba Emma vio como comenzaba a llegar gente del castillo. Y es que habían hecho circular el rumor de que el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor pidió la asistencia de público a ese entrenamiento (cuidándose de que los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor no se enterasen)

_ Lastima que no podamos ver esto.- comento Emma con un puchero en su hermoso rostro, que fue sustituido por una hermosa sonrisa.

_ Que se le va a hacer Ems, conformémonos con que nuestra obra de arte recorrerá todo Hogwarts por semanas.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa tan maliciosa como la de su amiga, los dos se cubrieron con la capa y salieron de allí…

Dentro del vestidor, después de un discurso alentador de su capitán y una buena sesión de entrenamiento, el equipo de Gryffindor se estaba preparando para regresar al castillo. Claro antes de eso tenían que darse una buena ducha y cambiarse esas ropas sudadas y sucias.

Y allí comenzó el espectáculo.

El primero que abrió las llaves de agua, casualmente James… se quejo de que el agua no salía, y cuando los demás probaron en sus respectivas duchas, sucedió lo mismo. Como si algo estuviese atascado en las tuberías.

Y de repente un torrente de líquido verde viscoso los baño por completo y por más que trataban de cerrar la llave de la ducha, aquella maldita cosa seguía fluyendo.

_ ARG ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!- se quejo uno de los golpeadores.

_ ¡Me están saliendo forúnculos por todas partes!- chillo una de las cazadoras, casualmente la novia de turno de James.

Se escucho un estruendo cuando uno de ellos resbalo al intentar salir de la ducha y luego un rugido de dolor.

_ ¡Las malditas cosas estallan y duelen un montón!-se quejo adolorido el pobre desafortunado que cayo en la ducha- ¡Y salen montones de pus, maldita sea!

En la pared de frente a las duchas. Unas palabras comenzaron a escribirse solas, la única mujer del equipo lanzo un chillido… era como si una mano gigante estuviese escribiéndolas.

_Espero que estén disfrutando la ducha._

_Seria una pena que nuestro esfuerzo no se viera recompensado._

_Si quieren culpar a alguien de esto: _

_¡Culpen a James Potter!_

_P.D: Las serpientes somos muy vengativas._

_ ¡JODIDAS SERPIENTES DE MIERDA!- bramo un furioso James Potter. Para luego soltar un alarido de dolor y es que cierto "recuerdo" en su mano comenzó a arder peor que una quemadura. _Maldito Malfoy- _pensó el moreno con resentimiento.

_ ¡¿Qué coño hiciste esta vez James?!- le espeto alguien.

_ ¡Voy a freírte el culo a maldiciones, Potter!- bramo otro.

_ ¡Nuestra ropa desapareció!- chillo la chica- ¡No hay nada para taparse! Solo han dejado una bata.

_ ¡Malditos Slytherin!

_ ¡Nos han declarado la maldita guerra! ¡Esta la pagan!- un furioso Fred Weasley emanaba un aura asesina…

Definitivamente la guerra estaba en mesa.

Las palabras en la pared se desvanecieron y aparecieron otras.

_La bata que hemos dejado es para la "dama" si son tan "caballeros" no dejaran que medio Hogwarts la vea desnuda… ¿o si?_

_ ¿A que maldita sea se refieren con eso?

_ ¡El campo esta lleno de gente!- gimió la chica, quien se asomo a la ventana apenas puso la bata para taparse.

_ Chelsea, tu eres la única que tiene con que taparse. Sal y pide ayuda.

_ ¡No quiero salir así!- chillo ella.

_ ¡Todos los demás estamos en cueros! ¡Sal ahí de una vez por todas, maldita sea!- Fred estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le juraba bromas pese a que el era todo un experto jugándolas.

Sollozando, la chica abandono el vestidor, cubierta de forúnculos de los cuales salían gruesos pelos cubierta con la bata y descalza. Iba dejando un rastro de pus maloliente porque los forúnculos que tenia en los pies le estallaban al caminar. Y así la vieron todos los estudiantes que estaban en las gradas del campo.

Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.

Y todos ellos reían. La señalaban y se burlaban. Y seguían riéndose.

A la final, la pobre chica salió corriendo en medio de sollozos y tratando de taparse la cara con las manos pero en el proceso se lastimaba los forúnculos por lo que tuvo que dejar de hacerlo.

Así la encontró McGonagall en medio de una multitud que se agolpaba a las afueras del Gran Comedor para verla y reírse a la vez que unos cuantos tenían expresiones de asco. Los prefectos no se daban abasto para contener a la gente y entre ellos estaba por supuesto, Scorpius Malfoy.

Al verlo, la mirada de la chica refulgía en odio… Los Slytherin fueron los que organizaron esa bromita para ella y todo el equipo.

_ ¡Maldita serpiente!- chillo furiosa.

El rubio se hizo el que no era con el. Y Albus que se encontraba en la multitud pudo ver como por un momento la mirada gris del rubio refulgía con pena.

_ ¡BASTA!- McGonagall disperso a la multitud bajo la amenaza de bajar puntos a todo el mundo. Y cuando quedo frente a la chica…- No permito esa clase de lenguaje en mi escuela, señorita…

_ Anne Marie Perks- dijo ella, sintiendo ganas de llorar al ver que ni siquiera podían reconocerla bajo todo ese montón de sustancia verdosa, pelo y forúnculos.

_ En el campo de Quidditch, todo el equipo esta en los vestidores profesora- dijo ella.

_Bien, voy ahora mismo- dijo la anciana mujer y para quien la viera era obvio que estaba furiosa- Señorita Boot- la prefecta de Ravenclaw volteo a verla- Quiero que acompañe a la señorita Perks a la enfermería.

Una vez se aseguro de que su orden fue cumplida, la mujer emprendió el camino al campo de quidditch. Y en el reloj de Gryffindor se restaron veinte puntos por el insulto que la chica hizo al joven prefecto de Slytherin.

En las mazmorras se estaba haciendo una fiesta. Todos reían y hablaban sobre lo que paso temprano en el campo de quidditch.

_ ¿Quiénes fueron?

Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en la sala común.

Emma y Albus se miraban cómplices y acordando guardar silencio, no convenía que se supiera la identidad de los que jugaban esas bromas, no querían que alguien fuera a cometer un descuido y comentara aquello con la persona equivocada (McGonagall o Snape por ejemplo)

_ Oigan ¿y si fue Malfoy?- alguien sugirió eso.

_ ¿Estas loco? Es un prefecto- salto alguien más.

_ Igual yo también creo que fue Malfoy. Después de todo Potter y Weasley se la debían desde hacia tiempo- salto otro.

Y así, al final se llego a la conclusión de que Scorpius lo había hecho.

Y todos en la casa tenían al rubio como una especie de héroe.

Emma y Albus sin saber que hacer con todo aquello solo permanecían en la sala común hasta que su amigo llegara…

Y cuando el rubio finalmente llego, la sala común estallo en vítores y gritos de ¡Viva Malfoy!

El pobre rubio estaba algo confundido, hasta que comenzó a sumar dos mas dos…

_ Yo no lo hice- aseguro a sus compañeros de casa que seguían festejando y felicitándolo.

_ ¡No finjas con nosotros, Malfoy!

_ ¡Esa fue buena!

_ ¡Ya era hora que alguien le hiciera una mala pasada a esos Gryffindor!

Dándose cuenta de que no le creían y no queriendo estropearles el festejo, busco con la mirada a sus amigos. Ellos estaban sentados en una de las esquinas más discretas de la sala.

_ ¡Ya pensábamos que no venias!- se quejo Emma besándolo en la mejilla. A la vez que lo abrazaba.

_ Se armo una buena allá afuera. McGonagall esta furiosa y nosotros tuvimos que ayudarla a dispersar a la gente- comento el chico dejándose caer elegantemente en el sofá libre más cercano.

_ Ya quisiera saber quien lo hizo- dijo Emma dando un suspiro, para luego sonreír ampliamente- De una me casaría con el.

Scorpius le dio una mirada incrédula y Albus se rio con ganas.

_ No puedo creer que les parezca gracioso- les dijo Scorpius con un tono de voz lleno de censura.- a Perks va a quedarle un trauma de por vida.

_ Relájate Scorp. Madame Pomfrey puede con cualquier cosa, seguro que con un par de pociones queda como nueva y asunto olvidado- dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Ese no es el punto, quien quiera que hizo esto va a volverlo a hacer- dijo el rubio con gesto de malhumor- Y todos creen que yo lo hice. A la larga esto me va a perjudicar.

_ Ningún profesor va a culparte a ti, ¡eres un prefecto! El siempre responsable, respetuoso e inteligente Scorpius Malfoy, además no hay pruebas que indiquen quien lo hizo. Y no creo que nadie aquí te señale como responsable aunque todos creen que lo hayas hecho. No se como sea en las otras casas pero entre serpientes nos cuidamos. ¿Cierto Al?

_ Completamente- confirmo el pelinegro.

Scorpius les dedico una sonrisa que Albus califico de cansada.

_ Yo solo quiero que dejen de estar en guerra unos con otros. ¿Eso es tan difícil?

_ Ya lo creo que si- respondió Emma inmediatamente.

_ Ellos comenzaron con esto.- la secundo Albus.

_ Y ustedes lo están terminando- concluyo Scorpius levantándose y marchándose a su habitación.

Emma suspiro y cruzo los brazos mirando al rubio, enojada.

_ Te juro que no lo entiendo. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo puede ser tan pacifista?

_ En eso se parece a su padre- dijo Albus, encogiéndose de hombros- sabíamos que el reaccionaria así Emma. Ya no te ofusques. Dejemos pasar un poco de tiempo y luego volvemos a las andadas. En la próxima, creo que no debemos usar una firma.

_ Lo que tu digas, cuando se me ocurra una buena te aviso.

Ambos chicos festejaron un poco más en la sala común y luego cada uno se fue por su lado.

Albus, solo pensaba en cierto rubio.

_Perdona pero simplemente tengo que vengarme de todo lo que te han hecho Scorp._

* * *

**_Me despido, ya tengo la idea de lo que haré para el siguiente capitulo..._**

**_¿Alguno piensa que fui muy dura con los Gryffindor?_**

**_Hehe si es así lo lamento pero, como bien dije los Slytherin somos un poco vengativos._**

**_¿Esta autora se merece un rw?_**

**_Acepto sugerencias para las futuras bromas XD. Tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin._**

**_Si no tienen cuenta y quieren participar, pueden encontrarme en mi facebook_**

**_Cyss Librae._**


End file.
